Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton Season 1
by SmallvilleAU52
Summary: Set in Earth 1.5 - a Universe where superheroes/supervillains are merely comic book tales, and are based off the normal cities of i.e. Metropolis. That is, until January 4th 2012, when the meteor shower in Smallville breaks the wall that separates reality and fantasy... REBOOTED SERIES NOW AVAILABLE TO READ!
1. Prologue 1x0

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY from the DC Universe including the characters, except for my own!_

**A/N: This is set in a sort of Earth 1.5 scenario (See the Smallville episodes: 'Luthor' and 'Kent' from Season Ten for further information on parallel/alternate universes), where Kal-El aka Clark Kent doesn't exist… or does he? ;)**

Prologue - Year 1987 (On Earth)

The red tinted skies of Krypton was showered with clouds of what seemed like 'golden steam', with mountains going as far as the eye could see. Rao, their native red giant star, hovered peacefully up in the sky as if gazing down on them, directly above the advanced and technological grand capital city of Kandor, where deep inside the city walls, a middle aged woman with long dirty blond hair and an incredible amount of beauty and a man with short dark hair, quite a pale complextion and cold grey eyes were both having an important conversation about something personal and what they were going to do next, both however were completely unaware of how important their decision was that would mould the future of countless star systems and civilizations for better or worse.

"Lara don't worry we'll get though this eventually," Zor- El said, who was also trying his best efforts not to cry as well.

"I know," Lara managed to stifle; her face was red and puffy, along with covered almost completely in her tears. "It's just at first, I wanted to get rid of him because of _you_, but recently, I now see that killing our son won't do anyone any good."

"Well, except for Jor-El," Zor-El remarked bitterly.

"Jor- El," Lara sighed, wiping some of her tears away with her hand.

She and her husband had been trying to conceive a baby for a very long time. When Lara got pregnant, Jor-El was ecstatic; the only problem was the child wasn't his, but his very own brother's, Zor-El.

It had all started one night, when the House of El were having a party and Lara had discovered Zor- El pacing in the city, head facing down and kicking pebbles. She invited him for a couple of drinks out of pity.

While drinking, he offered her a drink that had twenty- four mind control powder in it and later that night, Zor- El tricked Lara into one night of exotic passion.

The consequence was that she fell pregnant the next day and didn't know how to tell Jor-El. Tragedy soon struck as the baby was pronounced still-born.

As both of them were discussing about the baby, a young tall and muscular man with short black hair and a face of action walked into the room, his hands firmly behind his back.

"Zor-El, it is done."

"W-What is he t-talking about?" Lara stammered, her face puzzled at what Zod and Zor-El were talking about.

"I have found a way to save our child and together we can raise him with my knowledge and your bravery," Zor-El smiled.

Lara looked hesitant, but then the man, General Zod spoke: "Lara, I know what it feels like to lose a child, the feeling is indescribable and heartbreaking to say the least; please, and this is your one and only chance."

Lara nodded, a faint smile appearing on her face.

"Let's continue," Zor-El said.

Chamber room of El

"I have downloaded your son's DNA into the Crystal, it should work to the DNA of the chosen individual," explained Zod, handing it to him using code language incase they were heard by someone.

"Should work?" Zor-El stated, looking angry at the possibility of failure.

"There is a 16% chance something could go wrong," Zod told him.

"Like what?" Zor-El questioned.

"Like me."

A tall man with short white blond hair, was wearing a long white 'gown' with the a black 'S' in a crest, stepped out of the dark shadows, Lara right beside him.

"Jor-El!" Zor-El spat, his eyes burning with hatred and momentarily flashing blood red. Zor-El then noticed Lara beside him and his face turned into a mixture of betrayal and sadness, tears welling up in his eyes.

"LARA, HOW COULD YOU AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE SACRIFICED FOR YOU, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME, US, WE COULD HAVE…!" Zor-El's words cut off as he silently cried.

General Zod hestitantly put a comforting arm on Zor-El's left shoulder, even though he too was also very furious with the two of them.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I have reprogrammed Brainiac to fulfil Rao's prophecy and in a few minutes we'll all be dead anyway," he finished, smiling evilly. "You won't do what you did to my child ever again, old friend."

"NO!" yelled Jor-El, in a big and echoing voice, raising his hand to the Crystal.

The Crystal flew towards him and he caught easily. He then handed it to Lara and told her to throw it at the highest point in Kandor as high as she possibly can.

"What about the baby?" she shouted.

"Don't worry, Lara, I have already taken care of that. Now do as I say, please," Jor-EL ordered. He then shouted his last four words: "I love you, Lara!"

She did the same and immediately did as she was told, while Jor-El buying her some time by versusing both General Zod and his brother in hand-to-hand combat alone. Lara hurriedly ran up the city of Kandor, ignoring the looks from people she passed by and continued to ascend the steep staircase to the very top of the Kandorian tower. Once there, she hurled the crystal soaring into the burnt sky. It was only a mere few metres in the sky, before the whole of Krypton exploded, sending pieces of green rock debris in all sorts of directions like one massive spectacular firework, but this event was not nearly as spectacular as the events that would eventually unfold…

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Do you think that I should continue with this or not? (This is an improved version of the prologue). Thanks!**


	2. Pilot 1x01

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING from the DC Universe including the characters, except for my very own! _

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully, this chapter will be better than the prologue!**

That was only just less that twenty-two years ago, it was now January 4th 2012, the beginning of yet another uneventful semester at Smallville High. The landscape still recovering from the harsh winter before. Smallville was probably considered the most normal town in America for miles on end. That was all about to change…

_Far out in deep space_

Meteors ranging from the size of bowling balls to the size of small buildings were cruising along in space. Slowly, but eventually the meteors were going to hit Earth; to be precise: Smallville. Among the rocks, was a small glowing clear blue crest-shaped crystal, perched loosely onto one of the medium-sized rocks.

Smallville- Around 7:50am

Daniel Li, a freshman with jet black hair, brown eyes and standing at only 5'6", was walking with his hands in his pockets on the gravely stone path towards Smallville high. He was wearing a pair of grey-white pants, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of red and white converse sneakers.

A few minutes later, Daniel reached the school and groaned; he walked towards the entrance, but someone bumped into him.

It was a girl, no older than fifteen with long dark brown hair that had light brown in it as well, piercing hazel eyes, medium height (Daniel guessed about his height) and a slightly tanned face, which made her sort of resemble Mila Kunis; she had dropped everything to the floor.

"Sorry," Daniel said, bending down and fearing the worst to come.

"It's ok, Daniel right?" the girl asked, already picking up some of her stuff.

Daniel looked directly at the girl, shocked she knew who he was. He recognized her as one of the most popular cheerleaders in the school, a freshmen like himself.

"It's Renee by the way, Renee Smith," Rene introduced herself, standing up with the books back in one arm, the other hand outstretched and a small smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Renee," Daniel greeted back, also smiling somewhat.

In that second a somewhat tall, muscular and broad-shouldered football player who stood at 5'10" with dirty blond hair and blue eyes walked towards Rene and put his arm around her in a protective manner.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" the football player asked, giving Daniel an icy death glare.

"Yeah, let me just put these back in my locker."

Biology room five - Third Period

Daniel looked at the clock on the wall above the teacher, waiting for the lesson to pass quicker; he hated biology, not because he didn't understand it, it was because it just didn't appeal to him in any way.

There were all types of people in the class: jocks, nerds, geeks etc. One was a boy called Ben O'Conner, who was medium height, short light brown hair and a very ill complexion today.

"What are you still doing her today, you like really terrible, and maybe you should stay home or something?" Daniel whispered with concern.

"I'm fine," replied Ben through his much clogged nose.

About halfway through the lesson, Daniel really needed the bathroom, so he excused himself from the lesson.

That's where he found it.

In the middle of the clear marble sink was the glowing sapphire-coloured crest-shaped crystal. Daniel looked at it and almost grabbed it, when he realized how dangerous it could be. However, all his worries and concerns instantly vanished when it glowed bright, the light almost mesmerizing him.

Daniel then thought that maybe one small touch of it wouldn't hurt, so he reached and touched for a split second.

Nothing happened.

He touched for a bit longer.

Still nothing happened.

Daniel, realizing it wouldn't cause great harm, picked it up in both hands, palms straight out and looked directly down at it.

Suddenly, it started gradually glowing brighter and brighter, also making a slight humming noise and then a very loud and high pitched noise that made Daniel cover his ears as tightly as he could, but the noise was still there, getting even louder and considerably brighter. Finally after a few minutes, in a bright flash of light, Daniel couldn't stand it and blacked out.

Unbeknownst to him, the mysterious glowing sapphire-coloured crystal then split into three separate pieces, all of which flew in opposite directions...

Smallville medical centre

When Daniel regained consciousness, he found that he was in a soft bed and had his eyes bandaged up.

_What in the world…_

But his thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard what seemed to be like numerous cars crashing loudly, as if they were right next to him.

Daniel winced in pain, trying again to cover his ears to no avail.

He slowly got up and concentrated, feeling his way out of the bed, carefully trying not to knock over anything.

Once he got out of his bed, he heard what seemed to be loud gunshots being fired at close range. Daniel breathed slowly, trying to block out the sound and focus on one thing.

_Okay, either I've been captured by some gangsters who like their racing, or I've somehow gained super hearing._

Daniel tried to remember what could have caused all this; he never once in his life experienced anything like any special powers. He then remembered the crystal and what had happened. Silently, he cursed to himself.

_Hang on, it isn't that bad, I mean, we've got our super power now._

Daniel nodded to himself; he always wanted a super power since he knew what superheroes were. Concentrating, he tried to figure out what was going on, because it sounded like something big happened while he was out cold.

**"OUT THE WAY, OUT THE WAY, WE GOT A SERIOUS ONE HERE!" A FEMALE VOICE ORDERED.**

"**MY GOD, THIS YOUNG MAN'S HAIR IT'S… IT'S GONE, COMPLETELY WIPED OFF HIS HEAD," A MALE DOCTOR EXCLAIMED. **

"**IT'S NOT EVERYDAY A METEOR SHOWER COMES TO SMALLVILLE," THE FEMALE DOCTOR SAID. $**

_A meteor shower? Like in the TV show Smallville. This is beyond weird and that's coming from someone like me!_

Turning head so that his left hair was a bit more forward, he continued concentrating, hoping to find out what had happened to him. After a few minutes, he locked on a conversation between a female nurse and his parents.

**$ "SO, IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY THEN DOCTOR?" MY DAD WONDERED, HIS VOICE FULL OF CONCERN AND DREAD. HE COULD HEAR HIS MOM SLIGHTLY SOBBING.**

"**YES, HE'LL BE FINE, HIS LOSS OF SIGHT IS ONLY TEMPERARY, IT WILL EVENTUALLY RETURN IN A WEEK OR TWO." $**

_A week or two! _

Daniel inwardly groaned.

_I wonder, when my sight returns, will I still have this amazing ability._

Just then, Daniel heard a shuffle of footsteps come towards his room, so he hurriedly got back in his bed and pretended to be fast same female nurse, who had talked to his parents, came in and started to scribble something on her notepad. To Daniel, this sounded like nails on a chalkboard, making him cringe nurse noticing this, immediately came towards him.

"He's awake, he's awake!" a bit too loudly for Daniel.

"Are you okay? Does anything heard…"

After a few minutes of answering her questions, his parents came in and gave him a bone-crushing hug nurse then explained his condition to him and Daniel pretended that he didn't know. After that, the nurse slowly, but carefully, took of the bandage around his eyes and gave him a pair of shades.

"Thanks," said Daniel.

"No problem," she smiled and waved while saying: "Have a save trip back home."

Li residence (The Li Farm)

"Are you sure you can manage by yourself, son?" asked his dad, who was holding him by the arm.

"I'm fine dad, thanks anyway," Daniel smiled.

His dad nodded and went back outside to take care of the animals. Without any aid, Daniel went up to the loft and gently fell onto the sofa.

_This has been a weird day, that's for sure._

Night time- 3:55 am

Daniel woke up with a start. He had been dreaming about a blue and beautiful planet orbiting a large red sun in space.

"Krypton," murmured Daniel. He was definitely sure of it.

Propping himself up, he rubbed his eyes and then remembering he was temporarily blind for a week or two at most. All of a sudden, Daniel felt a sharp pain course around every part of his body.

"Argh," Daniel silently winced, fearing he would wake his parents up.

_What was that all about?_

Exhausted, Daniel lay back down on his side and fell asleep, dreaming about soaring high in the sky…

The next day

The sun rose, caressing the town below with its marvellous rays. In the far distance, the sound of crowing could be heard, waking Daniel from his slumber filled with dreams of Krypton and outer space. Groggily, Daniel sat up, rubbed his eyes and got up. He ran to the bathroom and washed quickly and then got ready for school. However, Daniel's dad stopped him, reminding him of his condition, saying that the doctors recommended he'd stay home until his sight recovered again. Daniel, knowing the battle was already lost, sighed and headed back up the loft, where his best friend, Ian Reidfield was waiting for him.

"Daniel!" he said grinning and giving Daniel a big bear hug.

Ian was taller and more lanky than him, standing at about 5'8" with somewhat messy brown hair, blue eyes and a slightly oval-shaped head, dressed in a forest green vest and blue jeans.

"How are you?" Ian asked in worry, surverying the 'damage'.

"Been better," Daniel assured him. "Listen, I heard there was a meteor shower yesterday, you okay?"

Ian grin instantly dropped to be replaced with a serious grimace. He paced up and down the loft for a minute of two, Daniel waiting eagerly for an answer.

"Not so good man, a huge meteor hit the school just after you were sent to the medical center," explained Ian, scratching the back of his head.

"Is everyone okay? I heard one kid had all his hair practically blown off," Daniel wondered as he was getting slightly impatient with the lack of information from Ian.

That when Ian froze, his mind trying to figure out how he was supposed to explain all of these to Daniel in detail. It wasn't because he was dumb, but because it was a lot to comprehend in his current 'condition'. Finally, Ian explained everything: the deaths, damages, casualties etc. Daniel listen, shocked by the sheer size of damage that occured across the town that was normally considered very normal. As in VERY normal, probably the most normal town in America itself!

"Anyway," Ian said, continuing where he left off. "I just came by to check up on you."

"Thanks," said Daniel.

"If you need anything call, me and my family are at the local bank trading in our money from our recent trip from Brazil," Ian called out as he was halfway done the stairs.

"Bye!" Daniel waved back.

With no-one to hang out with, Daniel looked out towards the rest of the town, trying to hone his new ability.

_No, no, no, why is everybody's conversations so boring nowadays?_

While listening, his mother brought up some breakfast: bacon, eggs and milk- Daniel's favourite combination. After he thanked her, he took a huge bite out of his toast and at that second, he heard extremely loud noise like a set of bombs going off in a domino effect. Daniel put down the piece of toast and walked up to the balcony, trying to figure out where those noises came from. Within a few seconds, he found it.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

But what really surprised him next was that he heard voices of possibly a dozen or more people, three of those voices belonging to Ian and his parents and two belonging to bank robbers. In his head Daniel was having a debate about what to do next:

_Should I call the police? What shit will they do, sitting around on their fat asses all today long. Maybe it's time to play the hero._

It was settled, Daniel Li was going to play hero, or at least die trying to.

Daniel quickly got changed into more casual clothing (plain black t-shirt, tattered blue jeans and green sneakers), as he noticied he was still wearing yesterday's week old clothes. While and after he finished changing, he constantly kept his ears focused on the bank robbery, making sure nothing bad had happened yet.

He was halfway out of the barn, when Daniel's dad stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Market, we're out of yogurt," Daniel lied, trying to keep eye contact with his dad.

Daniel's father eyed him suspiciously for a bit, but then shrugged it off and told him to also buy some food for the animals on the way there. Daniel sighed in relief and quickly ran just out side the bank entrance, hiding behind a rather large and thick evergreen bush. Slowly, he tilted his ear towards the bank and checked if anyone was hurt or even worse: killed.

**$ "THAT'S ALL THERE IS LEFT, I SWEAR," PANICKED ONE OF THE CASH ATTEDANTS.**

"**PUT IT IN THE BACK, NOW!" ONE OF THE ROBBERS ORDERED.**

**ANOTHER ROBBER WALKED TOWARDS EVERYBODY AND FIRED HIS GUN UPWARDS, CAUSING DANIEL TO WINCE AT THE NOISE.**

"**NOBODY MOVE, OR ELSE YOU'LL GET A FACE FULL OF BULLETS!" $**

Just then, the third robber noticed Daniel and forcefully heaved him up from the bush, dragging him to a nearby wall.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

Daniel, with all his might, kneed the robber hard in the crotch, making the robber yelp in pain and agony to the ground, covering his crotch with both hands.

"To save these people you cold-hearted bastard," Daniel replied coolly and quickly hid behind one of the grey marble bank pillars inside.

To his surprise, Daniel heard another familiar voice: Rene's. This caused him to carefully evaluate his surroundings and remember everything he learned from his Tae-Kwon-Do lessons as a young kid.

_Three robbers and one down, shouldn't be too hard, right?_

Unfortunately, he remembered one of them had a rapid fire gun, which would either kill him or seriously injure him.

_Okay, first task is to take the gun away from the robber, THEN I'll take them both down._

Daniel took a few slow and deep breaths, before tackling the robber with the gun, causing the robber to fall down and twist his ankle, along with dropping his gun somewhere far out of arm's reach. As Daniel quickly recovered from the tackle, the robber behind him took out a flaming torch and put it into Daniel's eyes.

The immense burning caused Daniel to scream in pain and push the robber away. Unbeknownst to him, the robber was sent flying into the wall on the other end of the room; fortunately everyone in the bank was blindfolded and gagged by cloths.

Trying to regain his footing, Daniel took of his shades and blinked rapidly from the burn. Everything suddenly went in to extreme focus; he could see his house from the other end of town and could see the fabric on his jeans in extreme detail. Shaking his head, he then helped everyone out of the blindfolds and gags as the police arrived within five to ten minutes or so.

_Okay, this is way too weird, something big is happening to me and I think mom and dad have a right to know._

Back at the Li residence

With his sight back and even better than before, since he used to be short-sighted, Daniel stared into the black and starry night, wondering what the hell was happening to him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone coming up the loft, surprised he hadn't picked it up earlier.

Turning around he saw not his parents, but Rene smiling there in skinny jeans and a semi-fluffy cream coat. Daniel returned the smile and slowly walked up to her.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better, MUCH better," she sighed, shivering slightly even with the coat on indoors.

The tension in the room was too much so Rene started to exit out, but Daniel placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"If you need anything, I'll be here, always," said Daniel.

Rene looked right into his eyes and out of the blue, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered:

"Thank you."

Once she had left, Daniel checked the time: 22:35. He went back downstairs and into the house, where Daniel's dad, Warren, was waiting for him while sitting on the stool near the sink and drinking some hot chocolate.

"I heard about what happened in the bank."

Daniel visibly gulped and stepped forward; putting on his most confident voice he could muster.

"Dad I had to, those people were in serious danger."

"You could have been too," he shouted.

Both of them stared to each other for a moment before his dad gave him a hug.

"I was worried about you, good thing your mother doesn't know about this," Warren said, his voice muffled in the hug.

"Yeah," was all Daniel could muster. "Dad, something weird has happened to me recently," he paused trying to think of how to say this. "I think I have super powers now."

Instead of a look of scepticism from his father, a look of worry was there staring back at him. After a few minutes of awkward silence, his dad finally spoke up.

"I think it's time for you to know the truth, Daniel."

Warren led Daniel towards the storm cellar and switched on the light. At the corner, there was a large mysterious object covered in a large table cloth. While holding the cloth and looking at it, his father spoke:

"Your mother and I wanted to tell you when you were old enough, but due to recent events," Warren gulped nervously and threw back the table cloth.

Complete and utter shock crossed Daniel's face as he saw the large black domed and pointed spaceship. It was identical to the one in 'Smallville'. Did this mean he was some sort of Clark Kent?

Both of them crouched down near the ship and examined it carefully.

"We found you in one of our open fields, you were only a few weeks old at the most," Warren explained, looking at Daniel's face expression, which was expressionless intently.

It was then that while looking at every aspect of the mysterious spaceship that Daniel noticed some small and slightly faded but still readable alien text on the side of the ship.

"Hey dad, what does this mean?" he gently brushed his finger tips on the text.

In an instant the writing glowed a bright yellow like the sun and a loud ominous voice called out:

_**"Fear not my cloned 'SON', for I am Jor-El of Krypton and also your biological uncle. I had sent you to Earth many years ago, cloned from the deceased version of the original 'Lost' Son of Krypton in hopes that one day, when you are at the peak of your ability, you will one day claim the third planet in the Sol system as your very own. Good luck, my nephew."**_

The letters faded back to normal and father and son turned to each other.

'_Rule', but surely it meant something else like in 'Smallville', right?_

His father however thought differently about the message:

_No son of mine will EVER be a ruler for evil! My son has been raised for better purposes, there obviously has to be some sort of mistake._

Both of them went to bed later that night without a word, but the message from the ship still remained clear as day and loud as church bells ringing in their minds throughout the night and into the morning of the next day.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Awakening 1x02

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the DC Universe including any of the characters, except my very own!_

**A/N: Here's the second 'episode' chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

The sun rose slowly from the edge of the horizon, its rays gracefully spreading through all across Smallville and beyond. Daniel, wearing only a dark blue plaid jacket, a pair of dirty dark forest green jeans and worn out sneakers, was sitting on a silver metal stool right next to the counter with a warm mug of milk in his hand, sat there thinking about everything that had happened and what might happen later in the future.

Daniel took a small sip of his drink, not noticing that Warren had come downstairs and plopped himself on the right side of him.

"Morning," Warren said in a voice that seemed forcefully joyful.

"Morning," Daniel mumbled back, not really in the mood for anything at the moment.

The uncomfortable silence was too much for Warren to take for much longer.

"Son, can you please tell me _exactly _what happened just before you 'blacked out' in the bathroom at school?"

Daniel closed his eyes, trying desperately to remember. Only within a few seconds or so of hard thinking, he opened them slowly and told him.

"I only remember that I just washed my hands in the sink and I then turned around to see this clear blue glowing crest-shaped object thingy…"

Daniel stopped midway in his sentence as he suddenly realized something.

_Wait, there was something like that in Smallville once, ah what was it called again?_

"Anything else that you remember?" his father asked hopefully.

Daniel shook his head at the same time that he was trying to remember more of what happened; his dad trying to hide his disappointment.

"So, what exactly happened to me while I was out cold? I noticed that I missed a whole two and a half weeks of school," Daniel asked half-jokingly, gently putting the orange mug down and turning off the radio on the counter, which was now playing a new song with Rebecca Black ft. Justin Beiber.

"Well, the ambulances picked you up and send you immediately to the Smallville Medical Center and you were out cold for about two and a half weeks," he explained.

"Did the doctors say anything about me, excluding my temporary sight problem?" Daniel asked, taking another sip from his mug.

"Nothing bad or extreme, but I'm sure you're normal, well, minus the new super abilities," Warren joked with a slight smile.

Suddenly, Daniel's watch went off with a pretty loud and piercing alarm.

"Shit, I should have met up with Ian five minutes ago outside in the fields for basketball," cursed Daniel.

"It's ok, take care and watch the language," Warren scolded.

Daniel nodded, got up and headed straight towards the door, but was stopped by his dad. "One more thing: don't tell Ian about this, the less people know the better, trust me."

Daniel nodded, waved goodbye to his mom and quickly ran towards the fields where he planned to meet Ian wearing a white vest, blue shorts and orange sneakers. Within five minutes he arrived and saw Ian who was wearing a white vest, blue shorts and orange sneakers repeatedly shooting hoops that mostly missed.

_That was fast, it normally takes me about eight minutes to arrive here._

Daniel shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late… again," Daniel apologized.

"It's ok, I'm getting used to it," Ian replied with a shrug.

They then started the basketball match that would last for fifteen minutes, the goal to see who scores the most in that time. About halfway through the match, Daniel with ten points and Ian with two, dribbled towards the basket just about to score another two points when suddenly a pain like no other spread across his body rapidly, causing Daniel to keel over in pain and agony, screaming and clutching everywhere. It was even more agonizing than when his super hearing first kicked in and he had no control over it.

Ian, who immediately noticed how in pain Daniel was, knew he wasn't faking and so called Daniel parents (Ian originally wanted to call the Medical Center, but Daniel stopped him).

Within ten minutes, they arrived and rushed to Daniel, both extremely worried and panicky.

"What happened?" his mother, Janine, demanded from Ian.

"I don't know, we were just playing basketball like we always do and then he suddenly keeled over in pain and screaming," he explained, his eyes wide and not even moving from his place.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Daniel panted, small drops of sweat falling down slowly on his forehead, while glistening in the intense sunlight.

"Are you sure you're ok?" his mother asked, inspecting him for any injures.

He nodded and slowly, with the aid from his parents got back up again.

"Ian, go home we can handle this," Janine ordered.

"Okay," he said and quickly ran back to his house.

"C'mon let's get you back home," his mom said, hoisting Daniel up with the help from his father, despite the protests saying that he was okay moving by his own.

Li residence

Lying on the couch, his mom occasionally patting his forehead with a damp towel and his father pacing up and down, Daniel desperately tried to get up for some food.

_God I'm hungry! I need something to eat and FAST too!_

Janine, noticing that Daniel was trying to get up, pushed him back down rather forcefully and told Daniel to stay put and rest as he was in no condition to get up or even move, so Janine got up and got the dozen leftover chicken wings from yesterday's dinner. Once the plate had touched the table, Daniel ravenously ate them all with very little dignity. However, Warren was thinking hard about something:

_My son gets powers and now he's in pain! Why oh WHY? Daniel doesn't deserve any of this._

Now that he had finished eating, Daniel suddenly felt a whole lot better and somehow stronger? He got up from the couch and headed upstairs towards his room to sleep, even though his mother told him to stay put as he ascended up the stairs.

Once in his room, Daniel fell onto his bed and once again began having dreams or flying at incredible speeds through the sky and about a planet with a red sun and sky covered in vast mountain ranges and a huge advanced-looking city.

Daniel woke with a start and once again felt a huge pain across his entire body, but this time it wasn't as painful as the last time, although this could be that he was now aware of such pain to his body and since he was also prepared for it this time.

Lazily, he got up and stretched and then went downstairs towards the fridge. Then he opened the fridge door and scanned its contents with tired and hungry eyes.

Spotting a large piece of apple pie, he grabbed it, put it on a plate with whipped cream and ate it both quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake his parents up just because he was starving again and also maybe 'accidently' emptied out the entire whipped cream canister.

Once filled up with food, he went back to his room and fell back onto his bed and instantly fell back to sleep again once he was completely satisfied.

Li Residence - (07:30)

Daniel woke up and slowly got out of bed, dressing himself with the same clothes as yesterday and went downstairs to the kitchen noisily making stomping noises at each single step.

"Morning mom, morning dad," he called out towards his parents.

"Morning," the both called back; both were drinking some coffee and looking at today's morning paper.

When they looked up at him, there mouths dropped and there eyes practically went as wide as saucers.

Standing there was not the same 5'6" teenage Daniel Li, who had a few small spots, but a completely full-grown 6'5" and quite muscular and broad-shouldered Daniel Li, who's face didn't have a single spot on his face and was completely unblemished.

This caused his mom to drop her mug in shock, but Daniel, with his surprisingly quick new reflexes, ran up and caught the mug just before it fell to the ground.

"Whoa careful mom, you almost broke your favourite mug from grandpa."

Noticing their extremely shocked faces he slowly asked them, fearing slightly that something bad had happened overnight:

"What?"

Warren, still with his eyes and mouth both wide open, pointed towards the nearby wall that had a large rectangular mirror on it, trying to form words from his mouth, but couldn't find himself to do it.

Daniel, wanting to see what happened, dashed towards it, hoping nothing serious like his face growing tentacles or something else that was bad happened.

When Daniel reached the mirror, he almost fainted in shock at his appearance.

_WTF? That is no way me, it can't be! I'm fucking Asian, it's practically impossible from me to grow this tall, let alone six foot! Maybe it's because my Kryptonian physiology kicked in after I got my powers._

Daniel admired himself in the mirror for a few minutes and decided he liked his new image and figure, occasionally flexing his new muscles.

_Awesome!_

Checking the time, Daniel realized it was school in twenty minutes and quickly grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with all his books, not caring about what lessons he had today. Then he grabbed the back, slung it over his shoulder and headed out before standing still next to the back door.

_I can't just go to school like this, what will they think? It will be way too suspicious and I would catch 'certain' attention that wouldn't be too good. _

Another part of his mind however, thought differently of the situation:

_C'mon, you've never cared about what people think about you, so why now, plus you might also get some 'wanted attention' from some people (cough) hot girls._

In the end, Daniel agreed with the latter half and walked out the door, his head held high and ready for what was to come back at school.

Smallville High (Hallways)

Daniel walked towards his locker, avoiding the rushing people who were coming in the opposite directions. Once he arrived at his locker, he opened it and put some of the unnecessary books away in a neat pile and closed it.

That's when he noticed that the whole hallway had gone quiet and everyone was just staring at him like his parents did, even the jocks as well!

Now feeling uncomfortable and awkward, he quickly made his way past everyone, which was relatively easy now due to his height and build. Daniel then spotted something rather odd. A girl, who had long dirty blond hair with some red strips and hazel eyes wearing jeans, a forest green tank top and a simple black leather jacket, was talking animatedly to the principle while carrying a large stack of books and an aqua blue laptop in one arm. Daniel then used his super hearing to listen on their conversation:

**$ "WELL, IT'S NICE OF YOU TO JOIN SMALLVILLE HIGH MISS EVANS. WE LOOK FORWARD ON HOW YOU DO," THE PRINCIPLE SAID.**

"**I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT," SHE REPLIED WITH A HUGE GRIN THAT DISPLAYED HER PEARLY WHITE TEETH. $**

_So she's a new student then? I better show her around, make a good impression on her._

Daniel casually walked towards them as they finished their discussion. The girl then turned and walked, or rather bumped into Daniel, causing her to drop everything except for her laptop.

"I am _so_ sorry," she said, hastily bending down and grabbing her stuff.

"It's ok, it was my fault," Daniel reassured the girl, bending down and helped her with picking up her stuff. "The name's Daniel Li."

He stuck out his hand, which the girl then shook.

"Lorraine Evans: computer geek," the girl, Lorraine, introduced herself and added: "I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you Lorraine," Daniel said genuinely, giving her a wide smile.

"You too," Lorraine said. "What class have you got next?"

"Biology with Mr. Gates in room six," Daniel groaned.

"Me too!" Lorraine remarked happily. "We can go together; you can show me around the school as well."

Daniel grinned happily at that and so together they walked to biology class, talking animately about each other and basically enjoying themselves. This was probably the best thing that had happened today: Daniel made another friend.

**A/N: Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next 'episode'!**


	4. Untouchable 1x03

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the DC Universe including any of the characters, except my very own!_

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed! Your reviews keep me writing, so please keep them coming ;) Now, on with the story...**

Near Miller's Bend, Smallville, Kansas

A group of archaeologists were scanning the entire area, especially the ground. While they were searching, a tall and aging man with black/grey short hair, wearing a long expensive looking black coat and suit, walked up to the head of the expedition crew.

"Have you found anything yet Mr. Rogers?" the mysterious man demanded impatiently.

"N-no, not yet, we're all working as hard as we can Mr. O'Conner," Mr. Rogers stuttered nervously and gulped in fear, while trying not to maintain any eye contact whatsoever with his boss at all costs.

With grey/white balding hair, rectangular glasses and a white lab coat on, you'd think he was a fifty- something old professor, but he was actually in his mid-thirties.

"Well then, you leave me with no other alternative," Mr. O'Conner warned with slight coldness to his voice. "I think we have to let you go then."

Mr. Rogers gasped at this and then he went down on his knees, his hands pressed together and tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No, no! Please I have a wife and children to feed at home, please! he begged desperately, now crying heavily.

"Stand up, NOW!" Mr. O'Connor barked, gazing down at the man in pure disgust.

Mr. Rogers stood back up, wiping his eyes.

"Come into my office for a little um… _chat," _he beckoned, turning around and towards a rather large room nearby that had murky grey stone walls and a plain chocolate brown wooden door. Mr. Rogers followed him anxiously.

Mr. O'Conner's office

"Now, it's come to my attention that you and your team are clearly not working to _certain _standards," Mr. O'Conner sneered while looking out of his blinds and right into the bright and scorching sunlight. His office was dusty and smelly, yet everything from the books to the files was all organized properly.

"Mr. O'Conner, me and my team are the best and I assure you that we are all working to our best standard possible," Mr. Rogers said, carefully choosing his words so not to make him even angrier with him or anyone else.

"WELL YOU'RE ALL NOT WORKING HARD ENOUGH!" Joseph spat, leaning over his desk, his face contorted and growing red with pure rage. This caused Mr. Rogers to flinch and then whimper; noticing this, Mr. O'Conner covered his true emotions with a mask of 'softness'.

"Please, call me Joseph, only me employees call me Mr. O'Conner," Joseph sneered with a smirk on his face as he eyed Mr. Rogers' current face expression with sick glee.

Mr. Rogers' mouth fell open as he tried comprehending on what just happened and tried to say something back, but nothing would come out of his mouth. Realizing that it was done and over with, Joseph pushed a little red button and called security to 'escort' him back out.

Once Mr. Rogers was gone, Joseph checked the clock on the wall on top of the door and noticed it was already four o'clock in the afternoon.

He went outside, into his long black limo and headed back home to his mansion.

House of O'Conner, 2116 Beresford Road, outskirts of Smallville

Joseph O'Conner practically charged into his office, pushing the two oak doors out of the way, causing them to slam violently into the walls behind them. It was a incredibly spacious room, a fireplace was on one side, which was now brightly lit, a two brown couches facing opposite each other next to it, tall shelves completely stacked with all kinds of books, beautiful stain glass windows with the emblem of a big golden letter 'C' somewhat 'engulfing' a smaller golden 'o' and a modern medium sized dark brown desk and a comfy-looking black leather chair that had a long back support were all neatly arranged with the necessary things.

Sitting there with his leg bent on his knee at an angle however, surprised Joseph slightly even though he didn't show it, was his son Ben in a simple white buttoned up shirt, black pants and smart black shiny shoes, but the thing that was most intriguing about him was that he had no hair whatsoever on his head.

Ben gave his dad a casual and slightly cold smile which his father returned with equal coldness.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Joseph asked, picking up some whisky from his favourite liquor store and pouring a small glass.

"Well dad, it is four so school been over for an hour or so," Ben replied, still keeping his voice in a casual tone and his face impassive.

Noticing his son's odd behaviour, even for Ben, Joseph asked with what _seemed_ like concern in his voice.

"Why may I ask are you in here on such lovely day like today?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Both of them stared at each other for a long time and then, after a while, Ben got up and began walking towards the door, not even acknowledging his father. Just when he was about to open the doors that had re-closed, his father stopped him.

"Y'know Ben, I knew you were cowardly and weak, but this is a new low, even for someone like you," he remarked, and then his faced turned more serious. "If its one thing I taught you are that the O'Conner's are brave and do NOT take the bullshit from others."

Ben closed his eyes for a second and silently chuckled darkly. He reopened his eyes and turned to face his father.

"Yeah, another one of your useless lessons either involving math or how to become a ruthless and cold-hearted lonely person. Thanks, but no thanks."

Turning on his heel, he continued to walk out, only to hear his father calling out and saying:

"You can't run away from your destiny Benjamin, you are part of the O'Conner family, it's in your blood!"

Ben just rolled his eyes at his father's antics and walked outside and down the stone stairs and passed the well-kept lush green gardens of the O'Conner Mansion and into a long black limo, his limo driver waiting there and opening the door for him.

"Thanks," said Ben, getting himself comfortable as the limo slowly drove away from the mansion.

"So Mr. O'Conner, where to?" the limo driver asked.

"Please call me Ben, Smallville's Fertilizer Plant," he replied, looking out of his left-side window.

The limo driver nodded and turned the car around a corner.

Li Residence- 5:08 pm

Daniel was running to Smallville High, even though school was already over. He just remembered he had to show Lorraine around the school some more and had promised to meet her there at 5:10 sharp.

As he was running across the vast stretch of open road, he didn't notice a long black limo going at a very fast speed STRAIGHT towards him head-on and another car, an orange mustang was behind him, the driver (who was too busy talking on her cell phone and not properly paying attention to the road that often) was also with her teenage daughter in the passenger seat listening and singing along to the radio was also speeding. The limo driver than spotted Daniel and then pressed the brakes as hard as he could, but it was already too late.

Daniel, now aware of the oncoming vehicle, abruptly stopped and tried to turn quickly, but wasn't nearly as quick enough to dodge it and so closed his eyes and braced for impact, causing it to ram at full speed into him.

It was then that something amazing happened that shocked Daniel completely, even after all the weird things that had recently happened. When the truck rammed into him, instead of being ran over and crushed to bits, the limo smashed into Daniel as if is was a titanium pole, severely damaging the front of the limo and then causing it do a forward flip entirely over him and then finally crashing down to the road roof-first, which made all the windows shatter instantly.

The other driver in the orange mustang saw this and immediately swerved out of the way, her teenage daughter gripping for dear life. Unfortunately, this caused the car to smash into a telephone pole, knocking both of them out unconscious and both of their arms sprawled out in different directions.

Daniel, who was on the ground and totally astonished that he was unhurt, not even a scratch on him. He then looked over at the two vehicles; the orange mustang's front had just set on fire, which was steadily growing in size. Glancing at both of the damaged vehicles and trying to decide which one to save first before the mustang blew up, he then dashed towards the mustang, unbeknownst to him however, was that behind the damaged telephone pole were a few green small rocks on the ground next to some electrical wires that were jumping around erratically. Three of the wires touched the green rocks and then another two or so accidently touched the teenage daughter, making the 'green electricity' pulse through the wires and into her body, which made her spasm violently.

As Daniel opened the car door he noticed that some of the fuel was about to touch the fire within a matter of seconds, minutes at the most. Realizing this, he quickly got the mother out of the car through the now broken window and then carrying her a long safe distance away from the car using the 'fireman's lift' technique and put her on the ground gently.

Suspecting that she might be injured, he checked for any serious wounds. There were none, only just minor cuts and bruises.

Boom!

Daniel panicked and looked over his shoulder towards the car. To his relieve, the car had only let off a mini explosion and no serious harm. Sprinting towards the car again as fast as he could, he failed to notice that Ben had stumbled out of his nearby limo window and stood up, quite injured from the crash.

While Daniel scooped the daughter up onto his right shoulder, he noticed that the fuel was just a few seconds away from the now very large inferno, so then ran with her on his shoulder to about halfway to the mother, when all of a sudden:

BOOM! BOOM!

As soon as he heard this, Daniel put her down and wrapped his arms around her entire body, shielding as much of her as possible.

Ben, finally realizing on what he was doing now, cried out:

"DANIEL, NO!"

The explosion engulfed the both of them, Ben witnessing first-hand in horror, shock and in a small way, awe? He frantically shook these thoughts and emotions out of his head and rushed to the scene.

While the smoke from the explosion was clearing up, Ben saw the brief outline of Daniel protecting the teenage daughter.

He gasped, slowly and carefully drawing closer to the two and then firmly put a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Argh," Ben winced, whisking his hand immediately and shaking it. Touching Daniel was like touching fire, it burned and hurt like hell, yet somehow Daniel didn't have a scratch on him; his clothes weren't even that damaged!

_This cannot be in anyway possible. It can't be. It can't…_

But his thoughts were interrupted as Daniel slowly loosened his grip on the teenage daughter and looked around him and also scanning for any injuries on himself.

_None whatsoever. Not too shocked about that._

Letting the girl go completely, he rose up onto his feet and stretched his back.

It was when he turned around was when he froze in panic. Ben was standing there, also frozen, but in utter shock and loss of words.

Daniel, not knowing what to do, then did something that he knew he would regret later.

"Sorry," he panted and then punched Ben right in the jaw, but not too hard, just enough to knock him unconscious to the ground.

Then he whipped out his phone and dialled: 911. In the next ten or fifteen minutes the sheriff arrived, who had a slightly wrinkly face, blue-green eyes and a thick brown moustache, looking immensely pissed, his emotions etched visibly all over his red and blotchy face.

"What happened?" he asked, or rather demanded, looking suspiciously at Daniel as he surveyed the entire area for clues.

"I was walking along the sidewalk, when suddenly the limo," Daniel explained casually and maintaining a straight face throughout, pointing to the now wrecked limo. "Went out of control and literally flipped over, I don't know why," he added, the sheriff eyeing him more suspiciously by the passing minute. "This caused the orange mustang over there," he further explained, now pointing at the mustang. "To swerve out of control and crash into the telephone pole. I noticed all this, so I got the all of them out, fortunately no- one was seriously injured."

"I wouldn't say no-one," a young-looking deputy who had small circular glasses that loosely hung on the rim of his nose, a broken nose, a few golden teeth and brown yet cold looking eyes said, walking up to the sheriff and grinning disturbingly.

"Deputy Banks, what have you got for us all?" the sheriff asked eagerly.

"It turns out that this young man here is wrong, there was one person who died: the limo driver," Deputy Banks told them, grinning wickedly at Daniel deflated face.

_He died. Why couldn't I save him? I could have saved him!_

"How are the causalities doing now?" the sheriff asked, this time with concern.

"The mother's okay, but the daughter…" the deputy cringed, then continued. "They're being sent to Smallville Medical Center as we speak, they're probably already there."

"Kid, do you have anything else to say, Kid?"

But Daniel was no longer standing there; he was already just less than halfway to the Smallville Medical Center, hoping he wasn't too late.

Soon enough, he made it inside and dashed towards the reception and hastily asking the frightened receptionist about the location of the mother and daughter. As soon as Daniel knew where they were, he dashed off again, leaving a now bewildered receptionist behind. The first destination was the teenage daughter who was in a room near the radioactivity area.

Once he was there, Daniel spotted a doctor talking to a nurse and looking over some charts. Using his super hearing, he listened in on their conversation:

**$ "Brain activity higher than normal, yet it seems like Briana's brain-dead or something," the doctor examined, scanning through the entire charts. **

"**Well, something's happening to her; maybe it's another meteor-freak," the nurse reasoned.**

**The doctor sighed and said: "Maybe so." $**

_Meteor-freaks? Are they what I think they are?_

Looking through the blinds into the shaded room, he saw the teenage daughter lying there peacefully, completely unaware of her surroundings. This was the first time that Daniel actually had a good look at one of the casualties. She had brunette hair that rested on just past her shoulder, blue/green eyes and Caucasian skin colour.

"Hello, can I help you young man?"

Daniel turned around and saw the very same doctor that was talking to the nurse a few minutes ago. He was bald, but naturally unlike Ben and seemed quite old and wearing medium-sized rectangular glasses.

"No, I'm fine sir, just checking up on my a... friend," said Daniel, walking away to find a seat in the waiting room.

Inside the dark room

The machinery that was around the teenage girl started going haywire and she then started emitting green electrical currents and sparks everywhere. All of a sudden, Briana's eyes snapped open and she robotically got up, the electricity still coming out from her...

Sitting in one of the waiting room's seats and tapping his foot impatiently, Daniel studied the area for things like cameras, escape hatches etc just in case. Right then, a loud alarm went off, causing him to jump a bit in his seat.

_What the hell?_

Just around the hospital corridor however was Briana walking towards Daniel with green electricity frequently pulsing inside _and _outside her body, which made all the electrical equipment flash uncontrollably.

Daniel quickly stood up, only to be shot with a beam of 'green electricity' and blasted into a row of seats on the other side of the waiting room. If Daniel wasn't invulnerable, he would have surely been killed or severely injured at the very least.

Assuming that Daniel was unconscious, Briana moved towards the exit, everyone cowering and backing away from her in fear.

Li residence (8:45pm)

Running into the barn and into the loft, Daniel was shocked to see Lorraine lying on the couch fast asleep, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a semi-thick turquoise jumper and a pair of roman sandals, her arms crossed over her chest and her head resting peacefully on a small white square pillow.

Careful not to wake her, Daniel slowly crept around the couch and to the silver chrome laptop on the wooden desk. Unfortunately, Daniel made a loud squeaking noise with every step he took, cursing under his breath. Eventually, he made it to his desk and sat down, quietly opening the lid of the laptop and switching it on. The laptop then glowed brightly and made the traditional switching on noises, Daniel desperately making shushing gestures at it to no avail.

He then opened up Internet Explorer and typed quickly into the Google search engine: 'Smallville wiki'.

Fortunately, it only took a minute or so to load up, displaying everything from characters, episodes, news etc. One article especially caught Daniel's eye:

'SMALLVILLE CREEPS INTO OUR WORLD!' BY LOUISE WILLIAMS

ON JANUARY 4TH 2012, A HUGE METEOR SHOWERS STRUCK THE SMALL TOWN KNOWN AS SMALLVILLE (THE TOWN WHICH THE SHOW IS FAMOUSLY BASED ON), LEAVING MANY CASUALTIES AND SADLY DEATHS AS WELL. TO SEE EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEWS FROM THE CAST OF 'SMALLVILLE', JUST CLICK THE LINK BELOW.

But Daniel ignored the rest of the article and immediately typed 'meteor-infected' in the search bar that was located in the top right part of the page.

The page loaded and Daniel quickly scanned the contents of the page to recap on his 'Smallville' knowledge.

_This just like that episode with that guy who could emit and control electricity and stayed a freshman until Clark saved him._

His train of thought was interrupted at that point by Lorraine, who was now yawning and blinking several times.

_Shit! She's awake. Now what do I do?_

"Daniel," she murmured, rubbing her eyes and gradually getting up. She stifled a yawn.

He turned around at Lorraine and then back at the laptop screen. Discreetly, Daniel deleted the windows and shut down his laptop and firmly closing its lid.

"Yeah Lorraine," he glanced nervously.

"Where were you today? I didn't see you anywhere at school," Lorraine asked suspiciously.

"I was at the hospital," Daniel lied casually. "Some people were hurt in an accident when I was on the way to Smallville High, so I called an ambulance and checked up on them."

"Did you know them?" Lorraine wondered, finding it weird to check up on someone you didn't know.

"No, but I wanted to see if they were alright," said Daniel.

"_Wow, Daniel sure cares about people, no matter who they are," Lorraine thought._

"Y' know Lorraine, I JUST remembered that my friend Ian called me ten minutes ago about homework, so I have to go now, sorry," he apologised and ran hurriedly down the loft stairs.

Lorraine shrugged and sat back on the couch again, scanning the loft and seeing if there was anything to read or investigate.

As a computer geek, she liked to look through things in utter detail and get the best scoop of gossip. In the future, Lorraine desperately, one hundred percent, wanted to be a famous reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis.

Just outside the Li residence (9:15 pm)

Leaning on one of the farm gates and staring out into the night sky using his telescopic vision, Daniel pondered on what to do next. After a few minutes of long hard thinking, he clicked his fingers and went back into the loft.

_I've got it. I'll find Briana somewhere, save her and then try and bring her safely back to her parents unharmed… hopefully :/_

While walking, he planned carefully on how he was going to do it. As he walked back to the loft, the more Daniel started to have doubts on whether it was going to work or not.

First of all, Briana was most likely not come back without a tough fight; secondly, he had no clue where the hell she was and finally the 'Smallville' episode wasn't a proper guarantee of a nice, clean save.

In a minute or so, Daniel reached the loft to find that Lorraine was already gone, a note placed firmly on his desk saying that she already went home. This was a good thing for him as he didn't want her to be caught in anything dangerous like this.

_Alright, that's one part of the plan done with. Now onto the next phase: Find Briana._

Daniel headed went near the edge of the loft, looking outside the barn and across the entire town using telescopic vision and micro-vision and also seeing if he could pick up any strange noises using his super hearing.

Later in the night, about half an hour later to be exact, Daniel came across multiple scurrying noises and the sound of electricity, both were loud and clear.

Once he picked the noises up, he tried to find the precise location of the noises and so scanned the entire town again more carefully, glancing at even the slightest of noises.

It was when he looked at a nearby construction site for the new youth center, did he see sparks of green electricity all firing over the place uncontrollably and the screaming of what seemed to be a teenage girl.

_That definitely her, I mean c'mon, how many teenage girls do you know that can shoot green electricity?_

Quickly grabbing his navy blue jacket, Daniel exited the barn and headed towards the construction site, no matter how dangerous it might be.

At the construction site

Arriving in just five minutes, Daniel surveyed the site, keeping a close eye for a single spark of any green electricity.

"What are you doing here?"

Daniel froze. He then turned around to see Briana standing there, her hair and clothes from the hospital in a mess and electricity pulsing up her arms, giving of a few shocks now and then.

"Briana, you don't wanna do this, this isn't you," said Daniel, putting his hands up slightly in a show of peace.

Briana gazed at him with a sort of innocent look that only lasted for a split second before she smirked and sneered in a cold monotone:

"You don't know ANYTHING about me."

Briana then raised one of her hands and shot a concentrated beam of electricity towards an old battered car that instantly spring back to 'life', its lights shining brightly at Daniel, causing him to squint at the luminosity of it.

Then, without warning, the car charged at him at full speed, hitting him and propelling him into the brick wall hard along with the car.

Thinking that she had done the trick, Briana turned around, only to find out that the only thing that was damaged was the car itself!

"Hey!" Daniel called out to her and then sneered: "That _almost _hurt me."

Briana growled as he came trudging towards her confidently. She grabbed onto him with both her arms and sent out her most powerful shock she could muster coursing around his whole body. This made Daniel fidget and try to break free to no avail, even though it didn't hurt him badly.

Briana smiled in satisfactory. He however, was tired of the fun and games and with all his might Daniel yelled:

"LET ME GO!"

This seemed to do the trick as thanks to the invulnerability, Briana's own electrical currents reflected back into her and blasted her with an explosion-like noise to the other end of the construction site and landing her with a loud thud.

Daniel smirked in victory. Then realization hit him hard, his smirk instantly falling.

Something was very wrong. Briana hadn't stood back up even after a full five minutes on the ground. Fearing the worst, Daniel rushed towards her. Once he reached her, Daniel almost threw up.

Three sharp copper pipes were poking through her abdomen and blood was leaking slowly from her forehead and the edge of her mouth. Careful not to cause anymore damage to her, he put one of his arms behind her head and the other between her knees.

Looking directly into Daniel's eyes, her eyes gradually their losing focus, Briana whimpered only two words:

"I'm sorry."

Daniel tried desperately not to cry, but a few tears managed to escape, looking at Briana with tremendous guilt and sadness.

She looked at him for a second, accepting her fate and slowly closed her eyes and let her head fall into his arm.

"No, no!" Daniel panicked, frantically looking around the site for any passing people. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP! HELP ME!"

With no-one in sight, Daniel hastily scooped Briana in his arms and quickly ran to the Smallville Medical Center, even though he knew it was already too late to save her.

While he was running there, inside his mind he was having an argument with himself.

_No! This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to live and turn back to her usual self._

Another part of his mind argued back.

_You stupid son of a bitch! Do you honestly think that what happened in 'Smallville', a TV show, would ACTUALLY happen in the REAL world? Really?_

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Daniel managed to arrive that the Smallville Medical Center within a matter of minutes. Luckily, it wasn't crowded; in fact it was almost empty inside. As he entered the building, the automatic doors opened and Daniel again started yelling:

"HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!"

All the available staff, especially the ones that recognized Briana, immediately rushed forward and put her gently on a stretcher, another nurse forcing Daniel to wait in the waiting room.

Begrudgingly, he sat onto one of the seats, occasionally looking at the clock on the wall nearby, which read: '9:45 pm'.

Finally at ten o'clock, a male doctor, the same that had treated Briana earlier in the day, came out into the waiting room towards Daniel, who was now standing up, with a look of extreme yet somehow familiar sadness etched upon his face.

"Mr. Li," he couched. "I regret to inform you that your friend Briana passed away, I'm terribly sorry."

Daniel froze shocked at this and slowly sat back down. Even though he knew that he couldn't have possibly saved her life, his innocent naïve part of his mind still believed that she could be saved from her fatal injuries.

Guilt swelled up inside him at that moment.

_It was my entire fault. I shouldn't have come there to confront her; if I hadn't, she would still be alive now._

"Mr. Li, Mr. Li."

Daniel snapped back into focus to see the doctor looking at him with a look of understanding. The doctor then put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know how hard it is to lose a friend, but trust me, it will get better in due time," the doctor reassured him and then went back to work.

Daniel started to exit the hospital too, but not before two familiar officers, Deputy Banks and the Sheriff himself came striding along towards him, a sort of malicious emotion in their eyes.

"Good evening Mr. Li, fancy meeting you here at this late night," greeted the sheriff coldly and suspiciously, albeit not as coldly as their first meeting together.

"Yeah, what _are _you doing here?" Deputy Banks asked him suspiciously. Clearly, Deputy Banks still disliked him.

Daniel sighed heavily. This was not going to go well at all.

So, for the next ten to fifteen minutes, Daniel reluctantly explained a false story to them, about how he had found her lying on the ground with the copper pipes protruding painfully through her abdomen.

Throughout the whole story, both of them were eyeing him suspiciously, especially Deputy Banks, who wanted Daniel to come over to the police station for further questioning, but the Sheriff hesitantly disagreed about it and sent Daniel back home, no questions asked.

Next morning (8:45 am) - Li residence

The sun rose up from the horizon like it everyday, but today however feeling the sun glorious rays could not lift anyone's emotions up, as today was the day of Briana Corcoran's funeral.

Since Smallville was a small town, everyone knew everybody, even if it was just by name. The impact of the news was a heavy blow to the citizens, especially Briana's mother and her older twin siblings, Michael and Tess.

One who was especially bummed out was Daniel, who was up almost all night, sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch, repeatedly throwing a baseball towards his loft wall back and forth, his face devoid of any emotion except for guilt and sadness.

Meanwhile, Daniel's parents came up the stairs, both talking to each other and trying to figure out what to say to snap him out of his depression.

"I know you're there," Daniel called out, looking at his worried parents.

His mother walked up to him first and sat down beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, it wasn't your fault at all," she comforted, probably knowing it wasn't going to work.

"Wasn't it though, mom? It was me who made her reflect off of me, shoot the electricity back at her and then impaled her with the pipes," Daniel confessed, tears welling up in his eyes, which he wiped off immediately.

"It was self-defence son, she attacked you," Mr. Li reassured, plopping himself on the other side of Daniel and putting his arm around his neck.

Daniel stood back up when he heard someone coming up the loft again. He expected it to be Lorraine, Ian or maybe even Rene, but instead it was Ben, dressed in a completely black suit and shoes. Ben's sudden appearance made Daniel's parents both stand upright and alert.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" asked Daniel.

"Didn't you hear that it was Briana's funeral today? Her family want you to come too," he replied. "If you want to that is," he added quickly.

Daniel glanced at his parents, both of them nodding in approval. Turning back to Ben, he replied without any hestitation:

"Okay, I'll do it."

**_'Apologize' by One republic ft Timberland_**

_**(Beginning Music)**_

Once all of them got ready, they headed outside and into the truck despite Ben's suggestion of his limo and towards the graveyard to see that many people had already arrived, surrounding the clean black coffin. Among them was the mother, her name revealed to Tiffany and Briana's siblings, all of whom were sobbing hard with tissues in their hands and pockets.

**_I'm holding on your rope, _**

**_Got me ten feet off the ground._**

**They all got out of the truck.**

**_I'm hearing what you say,_**

**_But I just can't make a sound._**

Daniel's parents going to the family and offering their condolences to them, while him and Ben stood next to side of the coffin, Ben's hands together at his front in respect and Daniel gazing down at the graph with indescribable emotions of guilt, sadness and anger.

**_You tell me that you need me,_**

**_Then you go and cut me down._**

**_But wait…_**

**_You tell me that you sorry._**

**_Didn't think I'd turn around and say:_**

**_That it's TOO late to apologize,_**

**_Yeahhhhhh!_**

**_Holding on your rope, _**

**_Got me ten feet off the ground…_**

It was once the priest had stopped talking and the coffin was lowered into the earth below, was when a single tear escaped from his right eye. The truth was that: Daniel wasn't untouchable as he thought he was.

**A/N: ****Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next 'episode'!**


	5. Apiology 1x04

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Smallville or the DC Universe!_

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while. Enjoy!**

Near Miller's Bend - (08:45): Tuesday January 31st 2012

Just like the week before, Joseph O' Conner's archaeology expedition team were scouring the entire area, every square inch of it for something that he wanted desperately, but no-one knew what it was, not even Joseph's closest working 'partners'.

After five hours of desperate and frantic searching, a tall and rather young brunette woman with black-rimmed glasses and a long white lab coat, finally found something quite peculiar in the ground and immediately called a now very touchy and impatient Joseph, who was in his office and looking through his laptop files about work, stock etc, trying to find something that would calm him down.

The phone on his desk rang. Joseph, who told his employees to only call when they found something useful, reminded whoever was to call him for nothing would get fired with no mercy, as he rubbed his temples and then picked it up.

"Hello," Joseph said in a bored tone of voice

"Mr. O' Conner, we found something that you might want to see, so you better got down here fast," the female archaeologist spoke rather hastily.

Joseph sighed deeply. He got up from his office chair, grabbed his trademark long expensive black coat and headed down to the limo waiting patiently for him.

"Miller's Bend," Joseph ordered once he got firmly inside the vehicle.

Soon enough the limo driver pulled up near Miller's Bend, the whole expedition team was crowding around the limo in a perimeter eagerly, every member trying to tell Joseph the discovery first in hopes for a raise or something else.

"This is your stop, Mr. O' Conner," the limo driver announced.

"Thank you," Joseph said.

Slowly opening the door, he got out and gave everyone a cowering glare, which made everyone back-off, knowing the consequences if they didn't.

Joseph scanned the whole area for the 'thing' or 'situation' that had gotten his attention. With no luck so far, Joseph began walking back to the limo, when suddenly the same tall brunette woman who had called him, came sprinting towards him, both her hair and clothes a mess and covered in patches of dirt.

"Mr. O' Conner, you MUST come with me quickly," she beckoned panting.

"It BETTER be good!" Joseph hissed and then sneered, or rather threatened in a hushed tone: "Or else."

Later, as the heat started to grow even hotter; they arrived at the scene of the commotion. Surrounded by a vast amount of skilled archaeologists, was just a somewhat large area of weak and fragile earth that displayed a few cracks and holes in it.

"Is this it?" Joseph asked through gritted teeth.

"It's what's underneath the weak earth that's amazing," the tall brunette woman said smugly.

Both of them walked towards a young man about the age of twenty with mid-length jet-black hair, an earring in his right ear, a white lab coat and dirty black working boots, clutching a notepad in one of his hands and a pen in the other.

"Show Mr. O'Conner what we've found Ryan," the tall brunette instructed.

Ryan nodded and dashed off somewhere and came back shortly afterwards with an open lime-coloured apple laptop facing the both of them.

The image was of an x-ray scan of the entire area underneath Miller's Bend, revealing vast tunnels and caves that had numerous inscriptions of an unknown language blurred on almost all of the cave walls.

"What d'you think?" Ryan asked nervously.

But Joseph was too busy looking at the image of the caves and thinking about what they could possibly mean to hear what he said.

While still looking directly at the picture, Joseph finally managed to utter one word:

"Fascinating."

To this, both Ryan and the tall brunette both smiled to each other, knowing that they had finally found something that was not only interesting to say the least, but also something that would secure the jobs and maybe, just maybe even earn one of them a promotion or pay rise.

Smallville High - (15:00)

Sinjin Ridham was just your ordinary middle- eastern sophomore kid. At school he was frequently teased by everyone around, sometimes even by the nerds too!

Looking desperately at the clock on his class wall, tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently, Sinjin bolted for the door as soon as the bell rang, as well as almost every kid in his classroom.

As it was now the end of school day, Sinjin hurriedly walked to his locker at the other end of the school, hoping _not _to bump into any of the jocks, or frankly anyone at all.

When he was only a few feet away from his locker, a couple of mean and muscular jocks purposely smashed his books out of his hands and then laughed mercilessly at him.

With his books scattered everywhere on the floor, not a single person or teacher came over to help him, so hastily without attracting anymore unwanted attention, Sinjin bent down and started picking up his books two at a time hastily.

Shockingly, for probably once in his entire school life, someone bent down and helped him pick up his books.

It was Renee, wearing her cheerleader's outfit and having her hair tied back in a neat ponytail.

"Are you okay?" Renee asked with genuine concern, giving him a warm smile that showed all her teeth.

"Yeah," Sinjin coughed with all his books in his arm now. "Thanks."

Renee walked off behind him, while Sinjin looked back at her and surveyed her all of her body.

_Who am I kidding? Someone like Renee Smith would NEVER ever go out with a guy like me._

Sinjin sighed and then headed towards Biology room three, the incident with Rene still burning within his mind and had no intention to leave. As part of the Bee association Club for kids (B.A.C.K), every Tuesday after school ended, he and other members would meet up at Biology room three to study bees, aka Apiology.

Today however, was apparently a 'special' day for the club, because the teacher, Mr. Abraham, said that they would be studying the effects of the new green 'meteor rocks' on the bees today. Everyone was thrilled about this, except for Sinjin.

Sinjin entered the room to find that everyone was already there in their protective gear and looking at their specific group of bees. Most noticeably, was that at least one person in each group was holding a glowing green meteor rock against their hives, which made the bees react bizarre around them, flying erratically in their storage boxes.

Grabbing the nearest protective suit, Sinjin immediately got to work and grabbed a big piece of green meteor rock. The nearer and nearer he got to the bees in one of the boxes, the more the piece of green meteor rock started to glow brighter and the bees more wilder and crazy.

Leaning over the box of bees and not really paying attention, Sinjin rested his elbow on the box and leaning his head on his hand, daydreaming about what his life would be like if he dated Renee Smith.

First of all, her boyfriend, Josh Jenkins, would be absolutely pissed, along with every other jock in the school and secondly, every girl would desperately want a piece of him to share.

Meanwhile, in the storage box, half a dozen or so bees attached themselves onto the green meteor rock, causing the radiation to surround the bees.

After only a brief second, one of the bees painfully stung Sinjin on the hand that was holding the meteor rock, closely followed by another bee that had been radiated with the 'energy'.

This seemed to snap him of his daydream and made Sinjin yell in pain, cursing fluently under his breath at the bees.

He checked his wound. It had two green luminous sting makes on his in-between his thumb and index finger.

Reaching for the nearest tap, Sinjin rinsed his wound with water and then wiped it with a towel. Then he excused himself and walked back to his house on the other end of town.

Sinjin's home

Once he arrived home safely, Sinjin quickly ran upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Ever since that bee sting, Sinjin had started to feel more and queasier by the minute, so he lay on his bed and hoped he got better eventually.

Unknown to Sinjin, inside his body, his DNA was going through some _major _'renovation'.

A few hours later…

Sinjin woke up, feeling tones better than before. In fact, he felt better than he had EVER felt in his sorry excuse of a life.

Getting up, Sinjin noticed his bee sting to have completely healed.

Sinjin looked at it with wide eyes, but then shrugged it off and headed downstairs to the backyard, where a bee hive was hanging on a nearby big oak tree.

As soon as Sinjin stepped outside, every bee from that hive came swarming quickly towards him.

Realizing this, Sinjin ducked and covered his face. To his surprise though, he didn't feel multiple stinging from the bees, not even from one of them!

Wondering what the big deal was, Sinjin cautiously got back up and saw that all the bees were just hovering there in one big group, buzzing madly as if waiting for an order of something.

Sinjin, now gaping and staring wide eyed, caught up quickly and decided to test his new theory, or 'power'.

"Go left," he simply ordered and the bees went left.

"Go right," the bees again did what he told them to.

Something then snapped within Sinjin, ignoring his own conscience and also causing him to grin evilly.

_This could prove VERY useful tomorrow._

Li residence - (07:50)

After finishing his daily chores, Daniel, this time wearing his navy blue plaid jacket, red t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of green sneakers, quickly set off for school with both Ian and Lorraine by his side.

Smallville High, Hallway - (08:00)

Sinjin strolled around the school hallway, a menacing look in his eye as he clutched onto his yellow bag pack.

Yesterday, he was up all night experimenting with his new found abilities. He found out he could use the bees to attack, defend etc and also use their buzzing to tap into people's brain frequency to do whatever HE ordered them to do.

Right while he was walking down the hallway, a tall, muscular jock with raven hair and blue eyes purposely thumped into his right shoulder.

This snapped Sinjin out of his mental thought.

"Watch where you're going asshole," he muttered under his breath.

The jock instantly turned around and clenched his fists tightly, his face contorted with rage.

"What did you say to me, loser?"

The jock started pounding his fist into his hand threateningly. The old Sinjin would have apologised and scurried away like cowards, but this Sinjin just casually smirked at him and repeated in a calm voice:

"I said: Watch where you're going _ASSHOLE_."

Everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing, no teachers even trying to stop the inevitable fight that was to come. The jock turned red with anger and aimed a strong punch towards Sinjin's head. Sinjin barely dodged it, the fist hitting the locker near him and denting it, the jock screaming as he caressed his numb hand.

Then Sinjin darted outside onto the basketball court with a crazy grin plastered on his face. Everyone quickly followed where Sinjin was heading, many of the students placing bets on who was going to win.

Eventually he stopped in the middle of one the basketball courts, pupils and teachers alike surrounding the court in a perimeter and turned around to spot the jock stomping towards him, shouting at other jocks to stay out of it.

"You're gonna pay for that, nerd," he threatened and aimed another punch, this time at Sinjin's stomach.

With his new power, Sinjin summoned all the bees nearby to lift him a few meters in the air to avoid it. The bees swarmed in and picked him up, at the same time spread his arms out. Everyone around the two gasped at this, the nerds staring in awe, the other jocks in pure horror and the teachers unsure what to do.

The jock gaped up at him, Sinjin smirked back down at him and with his right hand, and he commanded the bees to form a 'glove' with their stings facing outward and then delivered a powerful punch into the jock's forehead.

The punch caused the jocks to fall unconscious on the ground, small trickles of blood streaming out. Sinjin, finally satisfied, gracefully walked out of the basketball court as the principle and some medical staff came rushing to the jock's aid.

_Maybe I'll skip just school today._

Back at Smallville High basketball court, Daniel observed the scene.

_Great, another meteor-infected already! I swear they all produce like rabbits._

Daniel then went back inside the school into the 'Torch headquarters' as Lorraine liked to call room was medium-sized with a wide window on one wall and a collage of newspaper clipping and pictures of things that Daniel had never even heard of before. There was a lime wooden desk and a leather seat with Lorraine's laptop on it.

"Lorraine," he called out.

No reply.

"Lorraine!"

This time, Lorraine came out of the storage room, wearing a Smallville Crows football shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with sandals and holding two rather large boxes stacked up on each other. She then noticed Daniel and put the boxes down.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Lorraine beamed, giving him a warm hug. "Finally gave into the journaling bug."

"Not exactly," Daniel said awkwardly. "I need your help on this person."

"Which person?" Lorraine asked, walking towards her laptop and propping herself down.

"I don't know his name, but he's middle-eastern..." Daniel began describing, but Lorraine cut him to it.

"You mean Sinjin Ridham, I know him. Here look at this," Lorraine ushered to him.

Daniel peered down at the screen. There he was in a picture, holding an award for 'Best Little Scientist of 2010.'

"Yeah; that's him."

Lorraine looked at him.

"Why are you so _suddenly _interested in Sinjin?"

"Did you see the fight today at the basketball court?" Daniel wondered incredulously, there was no way anyone didn't see that.

"Yeah I did, it was pretty cool, minus the jock getting seriously injured part of it," Lorraine added quickly.

"Do you know where he lives?" Daniel asked.

"Let's see," murmured Lorraine as she clicked at the laptop. "There! 42 Apple Garden Street."

"Thanks," Daniel said and gave her a hug to which she blushed ferociously.

"No problem."

After excusing himself from school by saying that he didn't feel too well, Daniel dashed to Sinjin's home and hoped that he was there, or at least one of his relatives were.

Sinjin's Home

Within fifteen minutes or so, Daniel arrived at the house's doorstep and gently knocked on the door. No-one appeared, so he knocked again, but this time louder.

_Still _no-one appeared. Daniel finding this extremely suspicious used his super hearing to hear for any footsteps or other noises. There was nothing.

Suddenly, Daniel phone rang, causing him to jump. He picked up the phone and said:

"Hello."

"It's me, Lorraine."

"Hey, Lorraine, what's up?"

"Something going on at Metropolis Museum, reports of swarms of _bees_ coming in and wrecking everything."

"Okay, thanks Lorraine, bye."

Daniel put the phone back into his pocket and started sprinting as fast and hard as he possibly could.

Metropolis Museum - (09:35)

Sinjin ordered the bees to destroy everything as people frantically ran to all the exits. There was however, one artefact that had caught his eye since his previous visits to the museum. It was a small stone object with a strange and unfamiliar symbol engraved in black on its clear surface. Sinjin reached for it, the bees already having destroyed the glass that protected it. He was about half a meter away from touching it, when suddenly Daniel grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think so!" he growled and pushed Sinjin accidently into another one of the displays.

Sinjin stood back up, looking absolutely furious.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sinjin warned and then directed the bees to attack him.

The bees rocketed towards Daniel, who shielded himself, even though he wouldn't have been injured. This sent Daniel flying outside the back door and into a red fire hydrant that bent and loosened upon impact, water gushing heavily out of it.

Daniel immediately got back up to see Sinjin hovering gracefully with his arms outstretched, his bees supporting him.

"You know you've lost, so why don't go back home," Sinjin hissed.

"Sinjin, listen to me please, you don't want to do this," Daniel reasoned.

"Of course I do. I am sick and tired of people making fun of me and doing things to me, you just don't understand!" he spat.

They looked at each other for a moment as Sinjin composed himself again.

"I'm sorry," he said, getting ready to attack.

"Yeah, so am I," sighed Daniel.

Sinjin raised his arm in attack, but Daniel quickly stepped back next to the fire hydrant, kicking it off and aiming a powerful jet of cold water at Sinjin.

The water directly hit Sinjin and his bees, sending them hurling into the wall.

"No, no!" Sinjin murmured, as he glanced at his dead bees in water. He then fainted in exhaustion.

Once he was definitely sure that Sinjin was out cold, Daniel called the police, who escorted the unconscious Sinjin into Belle Reeve, the mental institute.

Li residence - (19:55)

Daniel gazed out into the night sky in his loft, his jacket on the chair and thinking about what had happened this morning. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Janine standing there with some hot chocolate.

"Hey mom," Daniel greeted warmly, taking the mug of hot chocolate.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" Janine asked.

"Surprisingly, yeah I am," he said, taking a sip from his mug and added bitterly: "I actually didn't kill someone today,"

He kept on sipping his drink, until he remembered something from the museum: The Crystal of Fire!

"DAD!"

All of them headed down towards the storm cellar to the spaceship.

"Jor-El! I need to talk to you about something!" Daniel called out.

The ship then levitated slightly over the ground and gave off an eerie yellow light just like the last time.

"_**Speak my 'son'," A.I. Jor-El spoke in his usual ominous voice.**_

"Today, I came across the Crystal of Fire," said Daniel.

Jor-El remained silent for a while, until he asked:

"_**Do you know where it is now?"**_

Daniel shook his head and muttered: "No."

"_**Then you shall NOT go after it my 'son'," A.I. Jor-El warned.**_

This shocked Daniel. Wasn't he supposed to reunite the stones to make the Fortress of Knowledge (Solitude) like in Smallville? It was so confusing.

Belle Reeve - (22:05) 

Sinjin was sitting cross-legged in the center of a very plain white room and wearing a straitjacket. He was all alone, until Joseph came in with two burly bodyguards by his side.

"Good evening, Mr. Ridham," Joseph said, Sinjin now standing up, but still remaining silent.

Realizing this conversation was going nowhere, Joseph ordered the bodyguards to remove the straitjacket off of Sinjin.

"I believe that you have something that I so desperately need," Joseph said, trying to locate the crystal by looking at him.

"You mean this," Sinjin pulled out the crystal from one of his inside pockets and Joseph looked at it in awe. "Well too bad old man, it's mine to keep."

Joseph frowned at that and beckoned his bodyguard. One of them restrained Sinjin, while the other whisked away the crystal and gave it to him. The other bodyguard then let go of Sinjin and stood back at his side.

"Thank you for your… assistance," Joseph said as the bodyguards snickered. He then nodded at the one of the bodyguards, who then pulled out a gun as Joseph exited out of the cell.

"Hey, wait…"

But Sinjin was interrupted as the bodyguard shot him in the head once, killing him instantly. As soon as it was over, the bodyguard joined them again.

Joseph then noticed a scared nurse in the corner of the room and pulled out a huge amount of cash.

"You say nothing."

The bodyguard with the gun pointed it at her, making her nod frantically.

"Good," Joseph said, flashing a wide smile.

Then they carefully exited out of Belle Reeve.

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have read and/or reviewed this story! Tune in for next week's episode!**


	6. Fire 1x05

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the DC Universe including any of the characters, except my very own!_

**A/N: ****_evilredknight_****- Well I'm sorry that you don't like it, but it did state clearly that this fanfiction series is set in an 'Alternate Universe', although I will eventually include Clark, Lois and Chloe in a crossover 'episode'. **

The Kawatche Caves - (05:50)

Joseph was making his way inside the dark and gloomy caves, a bright flashlight held tightly in his right hand that was scanning the engraved walls of the caves and his signature long expensive-looking black coat blowing ominously to an unknown source of wind. Another young man probably in his early twenties was short and plump with small beady and extremely bloodshot eyes that were behind a pair of thin glasses and very oily skin was also carrying a flashlight and using it to scan his surroundings carefully in great detail and awe.

"Mr. O'Conner, what _exactly_ are we looking for again?" the young man asked warily, his eyes and flashlight not leaving the cave walls for even a second.

"We're looking for anything unusual, mysterious or maybe rather _alien _in here," Joseph sighed in frustration. For some weird and unexplained reason, he loathed the boy. "I said this to you before Jonathan. I need your genius expertise in deciphering unknown and complex symbols to discover the meaning of _this _grand mystery."

The plump young man, Jonathan, gulped anxiously and nodded. He then continued shining his flashlight on numerous engravings that made no sense to the young genius. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Joseph this. Meanwhile, Joseph was eyeing the walls intently, a feeling of familiarity in his mind, yet couldn't quite figure out where he had seen things like this before. Joseph ran a hand through his hair and huffed out a breath. It was a dead end. Or was it really…

Suddenly, Jonathan tripped clumsily over a large stone on the floor, which caused him to jump a metre of two of the ground and hurdling into a nearby cave wall.

The cave wall's engraving instantly started to glow an indigo sort of colour, especially a symbol that was a crest that had an 'S' inside of it. The extremely bright light dazzled the pair of them.

"Oh my god," Jonathan gasped with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Oh my god is right," Joseph agreed with an awestruck tone in his voice.

Then, as soon as it all had started, the light flashed in an outburst of energy and the both of them were gone.

Li residence- (6:50 am)

It was another beautiful and extremely sunny morning in Smallville as Daniel Li groggily woke up from his deep slumber in his loft, wearing only a bright red t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. He stifled a small yawn, put on his favourite and extremely dirty work boots and navy blue jacket and immediately got to work on the farm. Once he had freshened up, Daniel first headed towards the cows. Once there, he grabbed a small wooden stool and plopped himself next to one of the cows called Bessie. While slowly milking one of them, Daniel all of sudden felt a sharp, inflicting pain came across his chest, which made him grip it tightly, while screaming in agony for either one of his parents.

"MOM, DAD! ANYBODY PLEASE!"

_Not again._

Inside the house, both Warren and Janine had heard Daniel loud and clear and quickly rushed to his aid, Janine frantically called the Smallville Medical Center, her fingers trembling as she dialled the numbers. Then, Warren impatiently and roughly dragged Daniel by the arm outside of the barn, so that once the paramedics arrived, it would be easier to spot them.

It took about ten minutes for an ambulance to arrive at the farm entrance. Two medium height and burly- looking guys in their mid 30's came rushing to the scene rolling a long white stretcher with them.

"Can we go with him, please?" Warren requested, his face extremely worried, along with his wife's as well as she began to sob slightly.

"Sure, you are his parents after all," one of the paramedics smiled and led them inside the back of the ambulance where Daniel was held in the stretcher, his face unnaturally pale and his voice weak.

"Shush honey, save up your energy," Mrs. Li said quietly.

"Listen to your mother son. It's gonna be okay, _you're _going to be okay," Mr. Li reassured him, but his face betrayed his concerned tone of voice.

The ambulance then sped off with all everyone tense and anxious on what was about to happen next.

Somewhere in Egypt in another one of the O' Conner mansions

Ben, with two personal bodyguards by his side, strutted confidently down one of the hallways of the mansion, his face calm and focused. He was wearing a clean white suit and smart polished shoes. Without even caring, he pushed the double doors open, making his appearance clearly recognized to the dozen people inside. The room was almost identical to the office back in Smallville; the only differences are that there were more valuable stuff and some of the furniture's positions.

Everyone quickly noticed and came flooding towards Ben, but he put his hand up and signalled the two bodyguards to keep them at bay.

"Mr. O' Conner, this is a surprise," one tall man called out, desperately trying to get though the bodyguards and failing, even with his tremendous height.

"Please, I am just here to receive and deliver a certain object to my father. An object that could _maybe _get a special someone to get a raise or PROMOTION," Ben said, trying to stop the smirk that was gradually starting to form on his mouth.

Only listening to the words 'raise' and 'promotion', everyone frantically scurried away and desperately tried to find the object that they all knew that Joseph had. Everyone was practically pushing as they all tore apart the room; even the bodyguards were slightly intimidated by how the people managed to tear apart the room with such ease.

Meanwhile, one female employee, who was searching the desk and pulling out anything that was useless, noticed a tiny concealed drawer. This gave her a weird sense of utter compulsion, but before she could resist, her eyes glazed over and she then mechanically opened the tiny drawer and pulled out the crystal that was wrapped in some smooth red silk.

She walked towards Ben and handed the crystal over to him.

"Thank you. What is your name by the way?" Ben wondered, even though he hardly cared anymore.

The female employee just looked at him blankly, just turned around and headed down another hallway, leaving him puzzled. However, Ben quickly shrugged it off and ordered the bodyguards that they were going back to the private jet. He waved goodbye and headed back outside the mansion, the crystal placed firmly in his left pocket, unaware that it the engraving in it had started glowing a faint blood red colour.

Back at Smallville Medical Centre- (7:05 am)

"WE'RE LOSING HIM! CLEAR!" the doctor shouted as they shocked Daniel with the defibrillators with no apparent luck.

"C'MON, C'MON! CLEAR!" the doctor ordered as they tried the defibrillators again.

Fortunately, a small and minuscule pulse reading appeared on the screen. The doctors all sighed in relief, but all of them knew that Daniel wasn't out of the woods yet. The head doctor exited the room, a sad expression written all over his face and walked over to Mr and Mrs. Li sitting in the waiting room.

Once the pair noticed the doctor coming towards them to talk, they both stood upright immediately, Mr. Li's arm around Mrs. Li's neck tightly as she cried continuously, her face reddened by the previous crying.

"We've managed stabilize him, but we're not sure how long he'll be like in this state; I'm really sorry," the doctor informed them sadly, but Mr. Li wouldn't stand it.

"Now you listen here! You go back inside that room and save my son!"

"Mr. Li, I understand that you…" but he was cut off by him.

"No you DON'T understand! Daniel is a very, _very_ special boy, so you better get yourself back in there and do whatever you possibly can to save my son!" Mr. Li ranted, tears starting to form in his eyes.

The head doctor nodded and quickly went back inside Daniel's room. There was already a nurse there with a notepad and pen, taking notes and surveying his current condition.

"Any leads?" he asked eagerly.

"No, Daniel Li was perfectly healthy, minus the minor teenage spots. He has absolutely no trace of meteor rock inside his bloodstream or anywhere in his body, green or red and has never once set foot in the hospital before this, yet now all of his organs are now failing, as in ," the nurse explained in disbelieve as she gave on last check on the monitor and went back outside again.

The doctor sighed and looked at Daniel.

_What's wrong with you?_

He picked up a clipboard and exited outside the room to another patient's room. This was all too much for today. However, the heart monitor slowly started going back up and Daniel started to stir slightly in his bed until finally his eyes snapped wide open.

On the O' Corporations private jet

Unbeknownst to Ben and the staff on board the plane as it began to set off back to Smallville, the crystal's engraving started to fade in and out a blood red glow that emitted a low and sinister voice that couldn't be heard to Daniel:

"**I HAVE RETURNED AT LAST."**

In the waiting room

"It's going to be okay, Janine. Daniel's a strong boy and he can make it through this, trust me," Mr. Li comforted, patting her back gently.

"I know, it's just I can't handle living in a world where Daniel isn't around and that _terrifies _me to bits, Warren," she said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I know, it terrifies me too," Warren said, pulling her into a warm hug.

Warren then noticed, to his anger, that no-one was inside Daniel's room checking up on him, so he stood back up.

"Where are you going, Warren?"

"Just to check up on Daniel, I'll be back soon, I promise."

He gave her a peck on the cheek and headed down to Daniel's room and opened the door.

"Hey champ, I just wanted to…" began with a huge smile that quickly vanished as he noticed the empty bed where Daniel should be lying in.

_Oh no._

Warren sprinted towards the nearest and most professional looking doctor he could find and told the hurriedly them about it. Upon hearing this, they immediately called the available staff to find the missing patient. Apparently, the medical centre has had a lot of escaping patients lately thanks to the recent meteor shower, so that's why they were so prepared this time around.

Just outside the Medical Centre

Daniel, or whatever was now controlling him now, trudged along the road, not paying any attention whatsoever to the road. He was now wearing a loose black buttoned-up short-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans and plain cream coloured sneakers that he had found in the hospital. Focused completely on what he was going to do next he failed to even notice a magenta coloured mini-cooper coming straight at him and then stopping abruptly just a few meters away from him. The driver, revealed to be Rene, got out of the car and slammed the door shut while she quickly walked to him with her face coated with fury:

"Hey buddy, watch were you're going…?"

She then noticed it was Daniel and her face of fury almost instantely turned into a face of both confusion and worry.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

Daniel made no reply and continued walking away, only to be stopped by Rene again. When she stopped him, Rene noticed that the usual warm and inviting brown eyes that she was used to, were replaced with a pair of cold and distant grey eyes. This sent shivers down her spine, but she ignored them.

"Daniel, there's clearly something wrong with you. Maybe we should have you checked," Rene fretted.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong," Daniel replied mechanically. No, something WAS clearly wrong.

"No you're _clearly _not," Rene said and then gripped one of his arms with an iron grip and pulled him back into the medical center, with surprisingly little effort.

Room 51

Both them were waiting for a member of staff to arrive at the door, Rene looking intently at the clock on the wall, while Daniel was still standing there, his face virtually expressionless.

"Damn it! How long does it take to for just one member of staff to attend for just _one _patient," Rene complained, folding her arms impatiently.

'Daniel', knowing that the person wasn't going to arrive anytime soon, finally spoke up again:

"I don't have time for this, I'm needed elsewhere."

Then he reached for the door, but was yet again stopped by Rene, who had her arms folded and the sternest look she could possibly muster.

"I won't let you get out of here, until you get checked."

'Daniel' gazed at her, his eyes boring down into her soul and making her very nervous, yet still she remained determined and rooted into the floor. Realizing there was no other way to convince her to move, he grabbed her with both arms on her sides and lifted her effortlessly with one of his newly acquired super strength, off the ground and then placed her to one side, leaving a shocked Rene gawking at him.

Using this time, 'Daniel' was about to run out with his other new ability, super speed, when Rene forcefully grabbed his right arm.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

This however only made 'Daniel' angrier and more agitated than ever, so he spun around towards Rene and used a special Kryptonian nerve pinch right in the neck, which effectively made her unconscious and fall to the ground.

"Stupid human," cursed 'Daniel' in the deep ominous voice that had mysteriously come from the crystal moments ago.

As soon as he came out the room, 'Daniel' was yet AGAIN stopped by Janine Li, who spotted him and came sprinting towards him and then giving him a massive hug.

"Oh Daniel, don't ever scare us like that again. I heard that you had escaped from your room. We were so worried about you," she cried, but then stopped and pulled away from him once she realized how stiff he was standing when they were hugging.

"Daniel, what's wrong sweetie?"

"Who are you?" asked 'Daniel'.

"Sweetie, don't be ridiculous, it's me, Mom," she said, desperately hoping that he was only joking.

"Who are YOU?" he asked again, only this time with more emphasis.

Janine gasped and was about to say something else, when Warren arrived and gave him a fleeting bear hug.

"Son, are you all right? How did you get out? Are you…?" Warren started questioning rapidly. "Son, what is it?"

Janine then awkwardly explained what had happened, Warren's face going paler.

"No," he murmured.

He then turned his attention to 'Daniel' and lied in both a slow and convincing voice:

"If you come with us, we promise that we can lead you to the Crystal of Fire and maybe the other crystals as well."

To the words: 'Crystal of Fire', 'Daniel's interest peaked and said:

"Where is it?"

"We can show you, but we have to get you to the truck, so that no-one can see us and then follow us to the location," Warren explained carefully.

'Daniel' nodded and followed both of them to the rusty old burgundy trunk parked neatly outside the medical center. They all got inside the truck and Warren drove them all back to the farm.

Li residence: near the loft- (8:45 am)

As soon as they parked just outside the loft, 'Daniel' got out of the truck and in a blur, super sped into the loft and up the stairs, Warren and Janine barely able to keep up.

"Where is it? You told me that it would be here!" 'Daniel' yelled in anger and frustration. He didn't like being scammed.

"It isn't here, son. We tricked you into coming here to show you these," said Warren, handing him a picture of all three of them in a glass frame picture with all of the smiling happily.

'Daniel' gazed at the picture in his hands, gently brushing his fingertips over the picture, his eyes fixed at the image and in deep thought.

"Mom, dad," 'Daniel' murmured to himself.

"Yes, it's us, you're starting to remember now," Janine said hopefully.

At this, 'Daniel' violently shook his head and then sneered:

"Doesn't matter anyway," he then dropped the picture that caused the glass to shatter upon impact with the wooden floor.

'Daniel' super sped in a blur, until he was just outside the barn; his parent's calling him back as they sprinted towards him, panting and almost out of breath.

"Daniel, please don't go," begged Janine, grabbing his collar.

"Son, please," Warren pleaded. "We love you. We need you."

"Then you'll have to go love someone else then old man," sneered 'Daniel'.

"We're sorry, son, but we _have _to do this," the pair of them apologised in a barely audible voice.

All of sudden, Janine whipped out a dull metallic box of what appeared to be lead and pulled open the lid to reveal a medium-sized green meteor rock that instantely started to glow a bright lime green once it was in contact with 'Daniel'.

"Argh!" 'Daniel' winced in agony and know slightly gasping as if he was drowning in a lake and even though he quite sprawled out on the floor, 'Daniel' barely manage to balance on his knees.

"Mom, don't do this, please," 'Daniel' whimpered, struggling to speak up.

Janine, who was now sobbing again, looked at him with of pure regret. This however, was actually a façade and 'Daniel' took this moment of weakness and knocked the lead box, along with the piece of green kryptonite with all the strength he had left, far away enough for him to gain back his energy and recharge his 'solar batteries'.

The pair of them stood absolutely still terrified, but ready for what was about to happen. Raising his left arm up for an attack, something weird just happened…

O' Corporations private jet

Back inside the private jet, Ben was closely examining the beautiful crystal wrapped in red silk in his hands, while drinking some champagne and also wondering why this object had caught his father's eye. It had to be something of utmost importance and value; otherwise he wouldn't have even looked at the thing.

Tempted ever since the beginning of the flight, Ben gently touched the front of the crystal. The crystal started to glow a fierce white light that temporarily blinded everyone on board. Once the light had vanished, a strange noise, sort of like a summoning noise, came out of the crystal, while Ben thought:

_What the hell are you?_

Back at the Li residence

With his arm ready to strike at them, 'Daniel' was about to attack, when suddenly a loud and high pitched noise sounded only to him, causing him to wince, go onto his knees and cover his ears tightly with both hands, while screaming. His parents, no longer caring about the dangers anymore, came rushing to his aid.

"Son, what's wrong?" Warren questioned.

"Honey?" Janine asked when they didn't get a reply.

'Daniel' stopped covering his ears, in one swift motion turned around and slowly stood back up again, followed by his parents, his cold and distant grey eyes burning with determination and his face dead serious.

"I am Zor-El of Krypton and it is time for me to fulfil Rao's Prophecy," 'Daniel' boomed out in the loud, deep and ominous voice like before in the medical room.

"Zor-El? No, you are DANIEL LI, my son!" Warren pleaded, roughly shaking him to no avail.

'Daniel', finally having enough of this, easily pushed the pair of them away from him. In slow motion, while his mom and dad were falling in to the ground, the air made sort of 'ripples' around him as Daniel crouched down and then with a force faster than a speeding bullet, darted into the air at an incredible and unbelievable speed, leaving both his parents looking up in the sky in awe and shock.

The feeling of it was exhilarating, the wind blowing around him as he shot up above the clouds and zoomed forwards at speed that far exceeded sound barrier. With is eyes focused and ready, 'Daniel' flew through numerous clouds towards the O' Corporation private jet.

In the private jet

Ben held onto the crystal as it was still emitting an intensely bright white light. He failed to notice 'Daniel' flying past his window; however the captain and co-captain did notice something on the homing beacon. By then it was too late and 'Daniel' flew next to the left emergency exit, clutched onto it and pulled it off its hinges easily. This caused everyone to collapse roughly onto the floor and knocked unconscious.

'Daniel' then gripped onto the door frame and entered the private jet. Surveying the area, he decided to close his eyes and try and sense for the crystal. It was only a split second, before he sensed the location of the crystal and pointing his left arm towards Ben, who unknowingly was starting to stir and regain unconsciousness. The crystal levitated out of Ben's pocket and zoomed into his hand, grasping it with ease as Ben started to stumble back on his feet and looked in the direction of where 'Daniel' was. Luckily for him, he his speed gave the appearance of a black blur to Ben as 'Daniel' flew back outside the plane and down towards Miller's Bend.

Li residence, Storm cellar

"Are you sure about this, Janine?" asked Warren uncertainly.

"Our son needs us Warren, I think that desperate times call for desperate measures," Janine replied seriously.

Warren sighed in defeat and they both headed down the dark, cold storm cellar, where the small black spaceship was lying there peacefully on the dusty ground.

"Jor-El!" they called out.

Right at that exact moment, the ship started to levitate a meter or so off the ground and the alien writing on it started to glow a bright yellow like the last time.

"**WHAT DO YOU REQUEST FROM ME, WARREN AND JANNINE LI?" **Jor-El asked in his signature loud and ominous voice.

Both of them glanced at each nervously and then turned back to Jor-El.

"We need your help, Jor-El. Daniel or 'Zor-El' as he called himself, has f-f-flown," Warren managed to stutter the last part.

"And we don't know what to do. We tried using a chunk of green kryptonite, since we heard from Daniel that it weakened your species and also reverse some the effects on them, so we really hoped it would snap him out of it, but it apparently didn't work, other than the pain of course."

"The main question is…" Janine interrupted. "I thought that green kryptonite made your species collapse onto the ground and stay there struggling, but all Daniel did was stumble and then knock the kryptonite out of my hands, how come he seemed somewhat… resistant to it?"

At this, Jor-El stayed silent for a while, contemplating what he had just heard. Then he answered:

"**Your son is a genetically-advanced kryptonian clone of my deceased nephew, son of my brother known as Zor-El..."**

Warren and Janine gasped at this in horror.

_(Warren): Zor-El was Daniel's biological father and yet he did this to him? That absolutely horrid of him to do something like that to his own son as well!_

_**"… and my wife, Lara. Lara was tricked into becoming pregnant with his child, since Zor-El has had the desire to be with her for a very long time and as soon as this happened, Lara immediately told me what Zor-El had done and told me to keep it a secret to which I did by claiming my brother's son as my very own,"**_ Jor-El continued explaining.

Both of Daniel's parents looked at Jor-El with understanding. They had also claimed that Daniel was their son and in a way, he was their son.

_**"Lara and I were both ecstatic about the birth of OUR child, even if it was technically the child of my brother. However, tragedy soon struck and the baby was pronounced as still-born on the final month of pregnancy. The death of his son made Zor-El determined to clone him as we later found out as a vessel for him to rule not only Earth, but possibly the galaxy as well." **_

_(Both):_ _So Daniel's a vessel for his father? I'm starting to hate that man more and more by the minute. _

_"**By making him more powerful than any average kryptonian under a yellow AND red sun, so Zor-El genetically altered a clone, your son, that he created by giving him resistences to substances that would prove to be harmful such as various forms of kryptonite that will gradually increase by exposure.** _**_Fortunately, I sabotaged the cloning and took away your son's abilities, as well as his advanced kryptonian physiology, and transferred them all into the Crystal of Knowledge, which is the blue crest-shaped crystal that Daniel had described to you earlier,"_ **Jor-El mentioned, noticing the confused looks on both their faces.

_**"…Which was why your son did not have any super powers once he had arrived on Earth many years ago. Unfortunately, I did not realize that Zor-El had downloaded a part of himself into the crystal, son once they had been separated, the part of Zor-El could travel freely from each one of the stone of power and then use your son as a vessel for his own selfish needs. But what I do not understand is how did Zor-El transfer himself into your son without any physical contact with one of the stones of power?"**_

"He did though," Warren answered nervously, but then in a more confident voice as he explained: "When Daniel stopped Sinjin from stealing the Crystal of Fire, he told us that he had briefly touched it."

"But that's not important right now," Janine cut in. "What's important is that we find a way to bring back our son and permanently get rid of Zor-El, but we don't know how though."

Jor-El remained silent for a while, before the ship started to glow brighter and in one end of the ship, an octagon- shaped grey metallic hand-held object formed.

_"**Take the key and go towards the Kawatche Caves near to where you call 'Miller's Bend', the place where your son is most likely to be. Once you are there, you must use the green kryptonite and this time place it as near as possible to him without hesitation. When weakened enough, place the key in his hand and stand back. Good luck."**_

The ship's bright light slowly faded as the ship started to go back to the ground again. Warren and Janine looked at each other nervously and gulped.

The Kawatche Caves

'Daniel' wandered around the caves, until he came upon the right area and faced it. Suddenly, the walls engravings all started to glow a fierce and blinding white light that completely immersed him with knowledge of Krypton, its history, its language etc. Finally, it stopped glowing and the walls returned back to its usual state that was until 'Daniel' started muttering a sort of 'incantation' in Kryptonian and the walls yet again started to do something extraordinary. The walls started to separate and a new cave entrance appeared. It was small and barely able to fit 'Daniel' in, yet it was mysterious and emitted a kind of compulsion effect onto anyone who laid their eyes onto it.

Smirking in satisfactory, he made his way into the new cave entrance to see the inside had nothing but more cave walls and a small circular stone tablet that had numerous Kryptonian engravings that he now understood, with two empty slots, one crest shaped and another like a coin slot faced downwards to hold something octagon-shaped. He was about to take out the Crystal of Fire from his shirt pocket, when he heard the faint sound of footsteps outside the small cavern with his super hearing.

Extremely irritated and pissed, 'Daniel' sped out of the cavern to suddenly feel the agonizing pain of the green kryptonite crumple him to his knees and panting quite heavily for breath, because standing at the edge of one of the walls were Warren, holding the piece of green kryptonite firmly in his right hand and Janine, who was clutching onto his remaining arm.

"I'm sorry, son," Warren muttered uselessly.

Both of them then dashed towards their weakened son, Warren graciously placing the piece of green kryptonite right next to 'Daniel', which caused him to continuously groan in pain and agony, while Janine shoved the octagon-shaped Kryptonian key into his right hand and immediately got out of the way with Warren as the key started to react with Daniel's hand, the inscriptions on the key glowed a bright neon purple, causing 'Daniel' to scream loudly as an 'astral' projection of Zor-El came out of his body and was sucked into the key, despite Zor-El flailing his arms and trying desperately to escape.

Once it was over, Warren and Janine both noticed the piece of green kryptonite in close proximity with Daniel, who had gone sweaty from it, so they put it back safely in the lead box and helped him back up again.

"Are you okay, son?" asked Warren.

Daniel just nodded, still a bit too weak to reply yet.

"C'mon Warren, let's go get him back to the truck outside," Janine suggested.

So together with great effort, they both got Daniel back into the truck, tired, but relieved to get him back to normal again.

Li Residence

Daniel eagerly put on the new set of clothes that his parents bought him from Metropolis Mall. Then he stood anxiously next to the large mirror to examine himself. He was wearing a brand new bright red t-shirt that was not really any different to his previous one, except a lot cleaner, a new pair of jeans that fitted easier, the same red converse shoes and a customized navy blue plaid jacket that had a large red and yellow House of El emblem plastered at the back of it in hardened fleece.

He turned around to see that both of his parents were there staring at him in amusement, obviously knowing that Daniel liked it.

"This is awesome, thanks," Daniel said, as he admired himself in the mirror.

Warren smiled proudly at his son.

"Why don't you try on you other clothes? I think you'll like them just as much as these."

Daniel nodded excitedly and super sped in a blue-red blur up the stairs and into his bedroom to change.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Janine whispered to her husband, who only nodded in agreement.

In only a few minutes, Daniel super sped back in this time a red-blue blur, for now he was wearing a pair of brown work boots, jeans, a light blue t-shirt with a medium sized red and yellow House of El emblem right in the center and a bright red plaid jacket.

"Thanks mom and dad, these are all great," he thanked, hugging them both and grinning madly.

"You're welcome, son. Now why don't you use your new powers and do some chores with us. We could use the extra muscle and speed," Warren suggested.

"Sure thing dad," said Daniel and with that he sped off in a red-blue blur to the shock and awe of his parents.

A Few Hours Later in the Loft

It was night time now, the stars back in the night sky just seemingly hovering there and twinkling, while Daniel gazed up at them with his telescopic vision. He sighed to himself. Today was a rather hectic day, yet deep down, Daniel knew that this was only the beginning of a very bizarre and complicated story of events that were about to unfold.

He was even so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Rene coming up the stairs in her cream coloured fluffy coat as the cold and misty air was not oblivious to her.

"You okay?" she asked genuinely.

Daniel quickly turned around, clearly shocked to see her there as he didn't hear her come up the stairs.

_How does she keep doing that?_

"I'm fine."

"Good, I was starting to get worried about you," she said, walking up to him.

_**'All the words' - Kutless**_

**_(Beginning music)_**

Renee was right in front of Daniel, her eyes locking onto his, relieved to see that the cold and distant grey eyes were gone and returned with the warm and brown eyes that she was so used to. She then noticed the house of el emblem on his t-shirt and playfully prodded at it.

"What are you then, man or superman?"

**_How do I speak the indescribable to you?_**

Then, for some odd and unknown reason, Renee locked both her hands with his and continued to look deep into his eyes as he looked deep into her eyes.

**_I will try to explain these feelings that are true._**

They both stood there for a minute or so awkwardly, until Renee pulled back and quickly dashed down stairs, worry etched onto her entire face as Daniel just stood there, glancing at where she took off, wondering what he did wrong and then turned around to gaze back up at the stars above.

**_All of my words in all of my life,_**

**_That could never explain,_**

**_And never describe._**

**_All of my love,_**

**_Which is nothing to hide?_**

**_So I life up my hands and I worship, _**

**_I worship you._**

**A/N: ****Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next 'episode'!**


	7. Leech 1x06

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the DC Universe including any of the characters, except my very own!_

**A/N: Enjoy the 'episode'!**

Li residence - (15:00)

Daniel was up in the loft, slumped down against the old brown and worn out couch, wearing his new light blue House of El t-shirt, jeans and plain white socks, as he was lazily cleaning out his large 'treasure chest' as he liked to call it. Occasionally, Daniel smiled at some of the old memories inside like photos etc.

Deciding that enough was enough walking down memory lane; Daniel placed all the items back gently in the chest and closed the lid with a faint 'click' noise at the end.

"Daniel!" Daniel heard Janine call out below the loft.

"I'll be right there, mom!"

Using his super hearing to hone on anyone around, except for his parents, Daniel realized it was safe and super sped down the loft right in front of his mother downstairs, making Janine jump slightly.

"Daniel! Didn't I tell you not to do that, you almost scared me to death!" Janine scolded lightly, receiving an apologetic look and a sheepish smile from her son, but continued speaking: "Anyway, that's not the point, the point is that I want you to go to 'Peter Rawson's Honey inventory' to purchase that type of honey that your father particularly likes with his sandwiches."

"But mom, I was sort of hoping that I could talk to Jor-El today about… certain stuff. Can't you go get it?" Daniel asked the last part quietly.

"I CAN'T, I have to go to the doctor's now," Janine told him.

"Please?" Daniel begged softly, giving her a pair of cute puppy dog eyes.

Janine sighed. She knew how important this was to her son for him to learn about his home world and his _biological _parents. That part especially made her and Warren shudder. To them, Daniel was their biological son; I mean sure it was great having Lucie, Daniel's older _adopted _sister too, but he was the person that was going to carry on the Li name to their future generations.

"Oh, all right, but you have to promise me that you pick up some honey in FIVE minutes, okay?" she sighed in defeat.

To this, Daniel grinned, thanking and giving his mother a small peck on the cheek and headed down towards the storm cellar at human speeds.

Storm Cellar, Li residence

Once Daniel was there, the sleek black spaceship did its things and started to glow bright yellow and levitate about half a meter or something off the cold, dusty ground below.

"Jor-El, I'm here!"

_**"Welcome, my son," AI Jor-El greeted warmly.**_

This somewhat annoyed Daniel for some weird reason. Maybe it was the fact that Jor-El wasn't his father, heck he wasn't even his biological father either! Nonetheless, Daniel remained silent about it.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me."

Daniel couldn't tell, but he felt as if the Jor-El AI was _smiling _back at him.

_"**You are welcome, son. But something tells me that there is also something else on your mind at the moment," AI Jor-El guessed knowingly.**_

Daniel shifted uneasily at this and then hesitantly told him yes.

_**"Why do you not say it then? You do not need to hide anything from me, son," AI Jor-El reassured kindly. **_

The last word somehow made Daniel furious and started ranting (and huffing) rather loudly:

"Don't call me 'Son'! Why do you call me that? I am NOT your son, adopted or biological, yet still why do you look after me? Aren't you supposed to be all: 'Leave Smallville and your friends forever' type of person like on the show? I just need to know WHY?"

It took a few minutes for Daniel to stop breathing heavily and calm down, which then made him start apologizing frantically at the AI Jor-El, although he remained quiet. After another few minutes or so of agonizing silence, the AI Jor-El started speaking again, only this time in a slightly colder, yet still warm and voice.

_"**I understand why you must like this... Daniel," AI Jor-El hesitantly spoke the last part, making Daniel feel guilty at that. "So I will answer any more questions you have for me to answer at the best of my ability. Where would you like to start?"**_

"Probably an explanation of how a comic book franchise is real," Daniel replied.

_"**Very well. The stories and shows that you and many people on Earth have read and seen for numerous decades are actually prophecies of a hero who is the last, or in your case, the 'Lost' Son of Krypton, rising to become one of the world's greatest superheroes of all time -Superman!" Jor-El explained, saying the last part rather loudly.**_

However, this did not bode well with Daniel, who started to slightly orverreact at the title.

"Whoa! Hold up there. I'm NO superman; I'm barely even a Clark Kent," Daniel argued.

_**"No, you are not Clark Kent."**_

Daniel sighed in relief.

_**"You are Daniel Li and you will become so much more than Clark Kent."**_

Daniel huffed in annoyance, but ultimately realized that it was futile to change his mind.

**_"Anything else you wish to ask me… Daniel?"_ **

"Yeah, why do you treat me so well, unlike the show? NOT that I don't like you treating me well, but you said it yourself that my _destiny_," Daniel shuddered at that word, since Daniel believed that people forged their own unique destiny and that it wasn't set in stone. "Is mainly like the show, than why _aren't_ you treating me sternly, albeit harshly?"

_**"The reasons why I am not treating you like Clark was treated in 'Smallville' are because imagine what life would have been like if you had been raised by my brother alone. Would it have been wise for me to train you like that?" **_

Daniel considered his point and shook his head in agreement.

_**"Secondly, with all that will probably happen in your life, would my stern and harsh training be good for someone who has/will probably suffer endless grief, suffering and pain without making something 'ugly' in the process?"**_

Again, Daniel shook his head guiltily as he regretted ranting at the AI Jor-El.

_"**Good, so I hope that I have answered your questions satisfactorily enough for you. Is there anything else you would wish to ask me?" **_

"Just one more thing," Daniel stated. "If these stories and episodes are prophecies that foretell the eventual future of me and those I care about, than how come things that have happened so far have not happened _exactly _like them?"

_**"Prophecies can only tell certain points of one's future. They cannot tell you of the details within them," AI Jor-El explained patiently.**_

"Thanks Jor-El and I'm sorry for going yelling at you like that," Daniel apologised sincerely.

_**"It does not matter as long as you realize what you have done. Besides, you are about to be in trouble with your mother for not bringing the honey with you."**_

Daniel looked confused at the ship for a second, before he finally realized what he meant by that, cursed loudly and then super sped to the 'Peter Rawson's Honey Inventory' to discreetly get some honey before either of his parents came back home.

Peter Rawson's Honey Inventory - (15:09)

Daniel stopped just outside the inventory store and casually walked in, trying to avoid eye contact and quickly sprinted inside (at human speeds) to get some honey.

Peter Rawson's Honey Inventory was kept outside in quite a large and open field, where numerous bees where kept in wooden crates and kept in buy some of the beekeepers. There were lots of small, white square-shaped tables with green and white chequered table clothes were set up with glass jars of honey stacked up in pyramids with people near them and grabbing them and paying for them at the cash register.

Not really caring, Daniel picked up the first jar with the type of honey that his dad liked and rushed to the cash register. He was about halfway there, when suddenly, Ian bumped into him, which caused Daniel to drop the jar onto the ground and since Ian was there, he couldn't use his super quick reflexes to catch it, making the glass jar of honey shatter onto the grass.

"I'm sorry Daniel, here let me help you pick the pieces up," Ian said, bending down to pick up each and every individual piece.

"Nah man, it's okay," Daniel shrugged, as he also bent down and picked up the leftover pieces of shattered glass.

While they were picking up the pieces of glass, Daniel heard a familiar female voice nearby and used his super hearing to hone in on it.

**$ "LOOK THERE CARTER, I'M NOT READY FOR THAT FINAL PHASE YET," THE VOICE, NOW IDENTIFIED AS RENEE, SAID.**

"**OH C'MON BABE, LIGHTEN UP. WE ARE SO READY FOR IT," CARTER BADLY REASSURED HER.**

"**BUT I'M ONLY FIFTEEN! IT'S NOT LEGAL YET AND BESIDES SHE'S NOT READY YET," RENEE ARGUED.**

"**WHATEVER SUITS YOU BABE," CARTER HUFFED ANGRILY. $**

"I see someone's admiring the view of a _certain _someone over there," Ian sniggered, eyeing Daniel's in amusement.

"What?" Daniel said, trying to sound innocent, but failing at it.

"Man, you can't fool me, I know you like her, it's WAY too obvious and I'm clueless at finding things out, especially romance," Ian said.

"Fine, I admit it. I do _kind _oflike her. But she's with Carter, how am I supposed to compete with that?" Daniel questioned his friend, waiting for an answer his friend could possibly say to him.

"How to compete with _Carter_? Daniel, look at you. You're handsome, smart and funny. I don't see why she WOULDN'T want to go out with you," Ian contradicted.

"The way you sound it, makes me think I have a shot at going out with Rene," Daniel mumbled, though he was trying to hide his smile.

Ian sighed. He wasn't going anywhere with this guy.

"Look Daniel, if you don't have the balls to ask her out, than just be her friend first and then carry on from there, one careful step at a time."

Daniel nodded and then as payback he asked:

"So Ian, what's with you and Lorraine now?"

Ian face turned red and glared at Daniel, who only laughed at his face expression.

"Nothing," Ian hissed. "You're just trying to change the subject about you and…"

He jerked his head in Rene's direction.

"I _might _ask her out as well, IF you ask Lorraine out in person as well," Daniel reasoned, knowing that this would cause Ian to shut up about him and Rene.

It worked and Ian grumbled something Daniel managed to pick up as: 'Fine.'

Daniel smirked and both of them stood back up with the shards of glass in their hands, when a young man, about six feet with short auburn hair and hazel eyes, wearing a long dark green apron that read: 'Peter Rawson's Honey Inventory' on the front in bold white letters and what looked like recently polished black army boots, bumped into him.

"I'm sorry sir," the young man apologised quickly.

"It's okay," Daniel said.

He then glanced at his nametag, which read: 'Joshua'. It also read that he was part of the navy.

"You're part of navy," Daniel murmured to himself.

"Yeah it is. I like defending my country from outsider threats," answered Joshua, who heard him.

"How old are you, Joshua?" Ian asked politely. He didn't want to piss off a member of the navy.

"Twenty-three in about three weeks," Joshua replied.

"Cool," Ian commented. He then examined himself and asked him:

"Do you think I have what it takes to be part of the navy?"

This question made Joshua visibly uneasy and hesitantly he answered:

"You'd be an… all right member of the navy, I guess. Although, though your friend over here looks like he would also be more than adequate to the job."

Ian frowned at this while Daniel looked guilty. Recently, Daniel was getting all the attention everywhere with Ian being left behind in the shadows.

"I think that Ian would make a pretty decent member of the navy," Daniel pointed out honestly.

"It's okay Daniel. I honestly don't care anymore about it," Ian tried to reassure Daniel and himself, although it wasn't working at all.

Joshua looked sorry for Ian. When he himself was his age, Joshua was told many times by people that he didn't have what it took to be a member of the navy, but that didn't stop him, in fact it pushed him to work harder and become what he is today as one of the most respected members of the navy, despite his young age.

"Hey guys, I have something to show you."

Joshua dug deep into his pocket, grabbed out large rectangular shiny lead container and opened the lid of it to reveal a medium sized boat craved completely out of green kryptonite, so as soon as it was out of his pocket, Daniel started to wince slightly in pain.

"That's amazing! Where did you buy it?" asked Ian.

"Down in the store in Smallville. My little brother back home in Central city loves ships and the colour green so I thought what the hell," Joshua explained excitedly, that is until he noticed the slightly pained expression in Daniel's face.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Ian wondered, noticing the pained expression on Daniel's face.

"Nothing's wrong, I just ate something rotten half an hour ago and I think it's taking effect on me," Daniel explained hastily, trying to quickly get away from the presence of the kryptonite.

Both of them nodded and continued talking about stuff like Joshua's exciting adventures at sea, daily school life at Smallville High and what Ian's family life was like.

Luckily, as soon as he got out of the presence of the kryptonite, Daniel felt his strength returned back to him and super sped back to the farm with the jar of honey, hoping that no-one noticed that he had stolen it.

Peter Rawson's Honey Inventory - (15:30)

After about a good twenty minutes of exchanging stories of their lives to each other, Ian told Joshua that he had to go home now and waved goodbye to him.

Joshua put the green kryptonite ship back in the lead container and also speculating that maybe, just _maybe _the green meteor rock was the thing that caused Daniel discomfort, but then shrugged it off.

_That's ridiculous. Daniel seems like a normal guy with girl troubles._

So, without any troubles in his mind, Joshua gave his apron to the manager and walked back to his home. On his way, he came across what seemed like a shallow river.

Fortunately, Joshua spotted a stone bridge nearby and walked to it. He stopped about three quarters of the way across it to survey the kryptonite ship, when his lead container slipped between his hands and the kryptonite ship inside dropped into the river below.

"Shit!" Joshua cursed.

First, he sprinted towards the nearest end of the bridge and bent down to see if he could spot the ship in the river. After a while of hopeless searching, he finally spotted the ship in the water, thankfully it wasn't far in the water.

_I think that I can dive in and get it._

Next, Joshua readied himself into the correct position and then jumped into the water, right above and next to the green kryptonite ship. Then he submerged himself underwater, the lead container grasped tightly in his right hand and his left arm stretched towards the ship at the bottom of the river. Unbeknownst to Joshua, a swarm of unfriendly-looking leeches swam from all directions towards him at incredible speeds, while Joshua picked up the kryptonite ship and accidently cut his hand on it, the blood seeping out in the water. This made him realize that he wasn't alone.

However once he did notice them all, it was already too late as they surrounded him and started biting him ferociously, making Joshua gurgle in agony and frantically try and swim upwards to gasp for air. The good news was that he succeeded in reaching the surface, but the bad news was that the leeches kept on biting him everywhere they could manage at alarming rates. This was not the worst news, as the green kryptonite cut started to react with the leech bites on his skin and Joshua gave one loud, piercing scream of pain which was heard by Daniel miles away in his loft, while he was just finishing his geography assignment on his laptop.

_(Daniel): Oh no, not again._

_Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton Season 1 (Newsboys - Stay Strong)_

_(Beginning Music)_

_This race can be wonnnnn!_

_We gotta…_

_Stay Strong, you are not lostt _

**Daniel Li**

_C'mon and fix your eyes ahead._

**Rene Smith**

_Our Father's Dawn will light our dayyy, our day_

**Ben O'Conner**

_Come on and… Stay strong!_

**Lorraine Evans**

_His grip is sureee_

**Carter Jenkins**

_And his patience still endures_

**Warren Li**

_We've come too far lose our wayyyy, no way…_

**Janine Li**

_(Ending music)_

Closing the laptop lid firmly, Daniel grabbed his bright red plaid jacket lying on the couch and super sped near the location of where he heard the scream. At last, he stopped near the river, where the scream was most likely to have come from, only to find that there wasn't a sign of anything, not even a body floating on the surface of the water. Sensing something fishy, Daniel carefully walked near to the river edge and instead used his telescopic vision to hone in on any strange and out of place objects floating on the water surface. It took about only two minutes, until he noticed a few green palm-sized green rocks floating towards his direction, each of the green rocks glowing brighter and brighter the nearer they came to him, which caused him to wince in pain.

_Green Kryptonite._

Feeling the pain slowly, but gradually increase, Daniel immediately backed away, yet still kept his vision on the pieces of kryptonite that had now landed on the muddy river's edge.

From what Daniel could tell, the pieces looked like they could have fitted together into something, but he couldn't decipher what it could have been, without trying to piece them back together by hand and that would cause him probably more than triple the pain he felt right now, so he started to piece the parts of the rocks mentally in his head, hoping that this amount was enough to give a clear image of the broken object.

What Daniel eventually came up with in his head shocked him.

The broken up green kryptonite rocks that was on the muddy ground made up what appeared to be a front of a ship, the SAME ship that Joshua was carrying with him as a present for his younger brother back in Central City.

_No, it can't be. Joshua had it contained in a lead container and there isn't any lead container anywhere nearby, plus there could be lots of people that have bought a kryptonite-carved ship, but still…_

Daniel kept on mentally debating with himself, but ultimately in the end, he decided that he probably should investigate further into this, without attracting unwanted attention from the police. That could get him in major hot water with them and that wouldn't be any good at all.

So with that, Daniel gave one last glance at the scene and then super sped back to the loft, while thinking that he ought to call Lorraine over for some help on finding Joshua as well as trying to find out any other facts about him.

Somewhere in the woods - (17:30)

Joshua stumbled as he curved his way in and out of the incoming tall and willowy trees that blocked his path to his home. Worst still, Joshua's vision was become blurrier by the second and his body was feeling more tired with each step.

"_Almost there, just another half a mile left to go," he reassured himself._

"_Why don't we just rest here for the night?" a shrill and high-pitched voice suggested out of nowhere._

"Who-Who's there?" whimpered Joshua,

He then winced from the bites that the leeches had left behind earlier.

"_No-one's here Joshua, except for ME and you," the mysterious voice said, cackling madly._

"I'm going insane," Joshua murmured to himself.

_No, you're becoming me._

"Who are you?" demanded Joshua angrily.

_A friend._

"This cannot be happening," Joshua repeatedly told himself, feeling drowsier by the passing minute.

"_Feeling drowse my friend," half-cooed and half-mocked the voice._

"SHUT UP!" yelled Joshua, slumping himself onto one of the trees nearby.

"_I can make you better again, but you have to trust me okay," the voice told him in an annoying voice._

Joshua ignored it and kept on trudging to his home, when he tripped up on a tree root on the ground and fell face first into the ground.

_Still interested?_

Joshua huffed indignantly and knowing that it would probably be smiling in satisfactory, he asked:

"What do you particularly have in mind?"

_See that couple over there._

Joshua felt his hand point at the couple at the other end of the woods by itself.

"Yeah."

_Well, the woman over there is infected with green meteor blood and that will make you regain some of your energy back. (As well as fed me)_

"What? Hell no, I am NOT going to drink her blood. It's disgusting!" protested Joshua, close to vomiting from the sounds of it.

_Fine then, die here in the woods where NOBODY will ever find you. Your mother and brother will try everything they can, but in the end, they'll come up with nothing._

Joshua sighed and in that instant, he felt something happening to the inside of his mouth. He reached inside to feel that his teeth were growing longer, tougher and… sharper?

This freaked Joshua out and before he could argue at the voice inside his head, his vision suddenly became that of an infrared scanner, everything was giving off heat radiation in multiple colours from red to white, but the most intriguing thing was that when he looked at the woman again, she was giving off a strange bright lime green glow from her entire body.

_Meteor-Freaks give off a unique bright lime green glow when exposed to infrared radiation. This will help me- I mean YOU to fed and regain your energy._

Joshua nodded and slowly lurked around in the bushes, gradually creeping closer and closer towards the woman, while licking his dried lips in thirst.

_Be patient my friend._

"I'll be right back Jessica, I just have to get some extra wood for the camp fire," the man told the woman now revealed to be called Jessica.

"Hurry back!" Jessica called out as the man started sprinting to get the wood for the camp fire.

***Snap!***

Joshua cursed silently as he accidently stepped on a loose twig on the ground, which attracted the attention of the woman, who was now facing directly at him in frozen at her spot and whimpering at his appearance.

Taking this opportunity, Joshua lunged at Jessica with full force, knocking her onto the ground with him on top of her and his teeth biting deep into her neck, which caused her to strangely moan with pleasure.

This confused Joshua, until the voice in his head explained that his teeth naturally injected the pleasure hormone known as Dopamine into the victim so that they only feel slight pain, but mostly pleasure.

So, with that information, Joshua dug his sharp teeth further into Jessica's skin and began sucking inwards, her skin tone eventually growing paler in time, until her skin became drier and drier to the point that she was wrinkled like an average mummy from the pyramids in Egypt.

Once he was satisfied with his 'meal', Joshua realized that his sight was better than it had ever been before and that he also felt stronger as well.

_Better yet?_

"Lots better," breathed Joshua, the meteor-blood taste was still fresh inside his mouth.

_Good, because there will definitely be more to come, so be patient._

Joshua quickly nodded and rushed out of the woods as soon as the man came back with some new fire wood and a horror-struck face to see his girlfriend dead on the floor, her skin extremely dry and shrivelled up.

After weeping for a few minutes, the man whipped out his cell phone and dialled: '911'.

Li Residence

"Hi Lorraine, can you come over here to the loft A.S.A.P?" Daniel asked nervously into the phone.

"Uh sure thing Daniel, I'll be there in five minutes," Lorraine replied suspiciously.

"Great, thanks and bye," Daniel said, putting the phone back.

Five minutes later…

Lorraine climbed up the stairs, wearing a burgundy-coloured jacket, cream sneakers and a crimson t-shirt and also a smile on her face that once she saw Daniel, grew bigger and pulled him into a big warm hug.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Lorraine asked, letting him out of the hug.

"Good," Daniel half-lied.

"_Okay_ then," Lorraine said, not that convinced, but decided to go on with whatever he called her here for. "What did you call me for again?"

"Oh yeah, I want you to check up a guy from the navy, his name is Joshua and I think he's been infected by the green meteor rocks, so I want to know where is right now," Daniel explained.

"You mean Joshua Anderson?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Daniel questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"How many people from the navy that reside in Smallville called Joshua do you know?" Lorraine asked sarcastically.

"Right," Daniel said sheepishly. "Anyways, can you help me or not?"

Lorraine sighed and pulled out her laptop from her bag, switched it on and began typing once it had loaded properly.

"It'll just take a sec."

And it did. Faster than what an average human could do, she managed to come with results on the current whereabouts on Joshua Anderson through the Google search engine. It read: 'Joshua Anderson, aged twenty-two years old, has recently been stated to have appeared near Evan's Field…'

This however was not what caught Daniel's eye, but the link below that read: 'A female body, Jessica Saunders, has been submitted to the morgue of the Smallville Medical Center…'

"Well, there you go; he's in Evan's Field. Now, I'm not sure what you're going to…" Lorraine began to say, but noticed that when she turned behind her, Daniel was no longer there anymore.

She frowned and wondered:

_Okay, that was weird. Where could he possibly be? He couldn't have gone that far. _

Unbeknownst to her, Daniel was already at the Medical Center scanning for directions to the morgue. Finally, after coming up with nothing, he kindly asked a member of the hospital staff:

'Excuse me, can you please tell me where I can find the morgue?"

"It's straight ahead and then the second right," the member of staff instructed him.

"Thank you, sir."

With that, Daniel jogged at human speeds to the morgue, opening the entrance to come across a revolting sight of Jessica Saunders' shrivelled up corpse.

_Oh, Jesus! I think that I'm going to be sick._

Both quickly and discreetly, Daniel got out of the room and felt the sick inside him subside.

_Phew._

Once he was safely out of the room at a certain distance, Daniel used his super hearing to hopefully pick up any conversations about Jessica and how she died. Thankfully, there was a male nurse and a female doctor talking about it.

**$ "DAMN METEOR FREAKS," THE DOCTOR CURSED.**

"**YEAH I KNOW. THE BODY WAS JESSICA ANDERSON'S, A METEOR FREAK AS WELL, BUT WHATEVER HAD ATTACKED HER DRAINED ALL THE METEOR BLOOD OUT OF HER," THE NURSE SAID. $**

Then he super sped to Evan's Field, praying that Joshua, or whatever that was left of him now, was still there and that nothing else bad had happened since .

_Well, that was a waste of my time._

Evan's Field- (Fifteen minutes ago)

Back at Evan's Field, Joshua was having a quiet conversation with the jock, Carter about kidnapping Rene and then making him look like a hero to her by rescuing her from Joshua as well as hopefully getting laid with her.

"Look, if you help me, I'll help you by finding more meteor freaks that you can feast on, promise," Carter reasoned, expertly hiding his eagerness at the chance of his plan working.

"Fine then, I promise," Joshua agreed, sticking out his left hand to shake.

They both shook their hands casually and then both parted their separate ways.

Evan's Field

Daniel stopped in the middle of the field, the wind catching up with him and ruffling his red plaid jacket. Carefully, he checked his surroundings with his telescopic vision and used his super hearing to check for any slight sounds of movement. Nothing.

_This is just great. Where could he possibly be now?_

Daniel rubbed his temples in frustration. Then he thought of an idea.

_I can use my enhanced sense of smell like Wolverine to track Joshua's scent and see where it leads me to, hopefully._

Taking a deep breath, Daniel heightened his sense of smell and started sniffing for Joshua's scent of salty water and rusty metal.

It took a few minutes of wandering the field to finally lock on to his scent and then use super speed to follow it to Smallville High's football stadium, which confused Daniel more.

_Why would he be here? _

Daniel's question was soon answered when he picked up the familiar scent of melted chocolate and lavender.

_Renee, but it can't be. She's not meteor-infected, is she?_

Meanwhile, Joshua was sneaking along the bushes, making sure that no-one would spot him.

Once he figured he was safe, Joshua quickly, but carefully, dashed to where Renee was practicing her cheerleading with some other girls from the squad.

"Okay, that's it for today, you all did great," Joshua heard Renee comment to the others.

_Okay, now's the time._

But before he could even make his move on her, Joshua found himself being pulled back by the shoulder and then thrown hard into one of the school walls.

Joshua groaned in pain and then opened his eyes to see Daniel glaring at him furiously.

"What are you doing here and what do you want with Renee?" Daniel spat in disgust.

"Listen… Daniel," Joshua began casually, but was yet again interrupted when Daniel hurled him harder into another school wall, cracking its surface slightly.

"Tell me now!" Daniel demanded in fury.

"A friend, told me to kidnap Renee and let him rescue her to make himself look like the hero, not you," Joshua explained dizzily, holding his head to try and support him from falling.

"Who's the friend?" Daniel questioned less angrily.

"His name is…"

But before he could tell Daniel, one of the huge light stands above Rene started to spark out violently and then started to collapse forwards onto her.

_***Slow motion**__*_

***Realizing this, Daniel super sped towards her, picked her up onto his left shoulder and then super sped out of their just in time before the huge light stand fell right where they used to be standing.***

"You okay Rene?" Daniel asked, putting Renee back on her feet.

"Yeah thanks," Renee panted, still somewhat puzzled at what just happened.

Afterwards the police arrived and asked both of them the routine questions. Apparently, Joshua had mysteriously 'disappeared' and could not be tracked; however Daniel didn't care as long as Renee was safe and sound.

What was even better was that Carter appeared sprinting to the scene pulling his most innocent and surprised face he could to the cops.

"What happened here officers?"

"I think you know what happened here Mr. Jenkins," a female police officer accused calmly, holding up what seemed to be a ruined piece of a small explosive.

"I have _no _idea what you're talking about, officer?" Carter stated, trying to look even more innocent, but failing to hide his anxiety.

"I think you do Carter! You were the one who made the huge light stand collapse and almost crushed me to death! Why the fuck would do that to your own girlfriend? hissed Rene.

Carter tried to form words, but couldn't.

"Wait, let me rephrase that question, I meant _ex-_girlfriend," Renee corrected smugly to the pissed off Carter.

"Rene, don-"

But it was too late, Renee didn't want to hear anymore of his lame excuses or lies and trudged out of there furiously and never looked back once.

Daniel resisted the urge to celebrate and laugh at Carter's face, but refrained himself and exited the scene, until he was far enough not to be scene and super sped back to his home, grinning like mad all the way there.

_Well, that was definitely entertaining._

O'Conner Mansion

Joseph paced up and down in his office, trying desperately to remember what had happened to him down in the caves that day with the boy, Jonathan, yet somehow it was like there was a block in his mind that was prohibiting him from remembering. All he DID remember was being in the caves, a bright light and then lying on his king-sized bed of no memory whatsoever of what happened. Joseph shook his head as Ben entered the room both swiftly and casually.

'_Joseph O'Conner has more pressing things to take care of the just some silly caves' as Joseph told himself._

"What's up dad?" Ben asked, despite the fact that he didn't really care.

"Nothing, just trying to remember something that I seemed to have forgotten earlier," Joseph told him, scanning the contents of his drawer for anything useful.

"Maybe it's just your age finally catching up with you," Ben remarked sarcastically.

Joseph smiled coldly at his son.

_Always a joker._

"Nonsense my son, memory has nothing to do with age, but with persistency. I'm sure I told you that many times before," Joseph pointed out.

"Whatever you say dad. Whatever you say," Ben repeated the last part quieter as he exited the room with the newspaper in one hand and a book in the other.

Smirking at his son's typical behaviour, Joseph sat down on his comfortable black leather office chair and wondered off into space.

_Someone must not want me to find something, but the question is, who and what is it that so valuable that they took away my memory of it?_

Joseph thought about this over and over again, until at last he called it a night and went back to his bedroom, still thinking about it.

**A/N: ****Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next 'episode'!**


	8. Sharing 1x07

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the DC Universe including any of the characters, except my very own!_

**A/N: Enjoy the 'episode'!**

O'Conner Mansion - (05:50)

The sun was gracefully rising from the horizon, it's rays just reaching the O'Conner Mansion, where Ben was sitting peacefully in his private study room with what seemed to be laminated images of rocks scattered everywhere on top of the desk, however it was actually images of a crystal similar to that of the Crystal of Fire, but this crystal had a different alien symbol engraved right in the middle of it and the shape of it was slightly more to a different angle that looked as if they could fit together perfectly.

Ben sighed, picking up one of the laminated images and examining it closely.

He had been researching about his father's 'secret' project for hours without end and yet still he only came up with dead ends. Still, with all hope seemingly lost, Ben remembered something his mother had told him just before she died and before his father became what he is today: 'Perseverance is the key to victory, so never ever think of giving up until you find what you are looking for.'

_But what am I looking for exactly?_

He tossed one of the laminated images of the crystal back on top of the desk and propped himself back up and strode back into his bedroom for a short nap, since he hadn't really slept for very long, only four or five hours at the most.

But whatever it was that was SO very important, so crucial that Joseph prohibited the involvement of his son with, was what Ben desperately wanted to find out and at all costs.

Before long without realizing it, Ben had already reached his bedroom, opened the door silently so as not to attract any attention, slipped into his bed and closed his eyes firmly with hopes that a good rest would clear his head.

Li residence, Daniel's bedroom- (06:05)

"_No, Zor-EL, don't do this!" pleaded Lara, trying to kick him back, yet her body felt low on energy._

"_But you enjoy this don't you, you enjoy my touch so much more my dear brother's," Zor-El stated seductively, reaching out to the weak Lara on the soft lavender-coloured bed and giving her deep, passionate kiss on the mouth._

"_No, no…" whimpered Lara, the energy inside her fading and Zor-El's control over her growing. "NOOOO!"_

Daniel woke up with a start, sweat dripping down from everywhere, especially down his forehead and was breathing rather frantically.

He got up and sat on his bed for a while, contemplating his vivid nightmare, it felt so unbelievably real to him as if he was just a spectator watching the event.

_I must have been witnessing how I got conceived._

This thought made him shudder violently, the pure thought of it was disgusting and revolting (the 'Zor-El and Lara' part, not the conceiving itself).

"I've got to get something to calm me down," Daniel murmured to himself, getting up from the bed, out of room and down the stairs without a single noise in case his parents woke up.

Once he was down at the kitchen, Daniel immediately went to the fridge and searched its contents for anything that would calm his down a lot.

Finally, after a few seconds, Daniel pulled out a carton of chilled orange juice, poured himself a glass and sat himself down on a stool next to the counter, while occasionally sipping from it.

He then looked at an image of his parents and himself together, all of them smiling brightly towards the camera, causing Daniel to smile slightly.

_I don't even care if you're not really my biological parents, to me, parents are people who raise you, NOT the people that are your blood and yet do not know ANYTHING whatsoever about you._

Then, Daniel finished off his juice; put the glass back near the sink and super sped soundlessly back to his bed, where he dozed off again to a soundless sleep.

_Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton (Newsboys- Stay Strong)_

_(Beginning Music)_

_This race can be wonnnnn!_

_We gotta…_

_Stay Strong, you are not lostt _

**Daniel Li**

_C'mon and fix your eyes ahead._

**Rene Smith**

_Our Father's Dawn will light our dayyy, our day_

**Ben O'Conner**

_Come on and… Stay strong!_

**Lorraine Evans**

_His grip is sureee_

**Carter Jenkins**

_And his patience still endures_

**Warren Li**

_We've come too far lose our wayyyy, no way…_

**Janine Li**

_(Ending music)_

Forty-Five minutes later…

Daniel awoke again, but this time more refreshed and super sped downstairs after washing and changing into his navy blue plaid House of El jacket, red t-shirt, jeans and a pair of red converse sneakers.

"Morning mom, dad," he greeted his parents as got some cereal and started pouring himself a bowl.

"Morning," they greeted back cheerfully, Warren reading off the daily newspaper while Janine was cleaning the dishes.

"Honey, you better look at this," Janine told her husband, pointing to the sky above. "It looks like a thunderstorm might be coming later in the day."

"Maybe you're right dear, but we'll have to wait see about it," Warren advised his wife. "Hopefully, it won't cause any delays in the carnival parade this afternoon."

"Oh yeah, about that," Daniel remembered, smacking his forehead. "I promised that I would help Lorraine and Ian with their float for the carnival, so can I?"

"Sure you can son, but only after you've completed your chores on the farm," Warren said, putting the newspaper down on the kitchen table and then added: "With no super speed."

Daniel nodded glumly, but nonetheless complied with it and set off working on the farm at human speeds.

Li residence- (08:00)

After a satisfying job of staking the hay, milking the cows etc, he super sped just outside the school and walked at human speeds to the entrance to be meet up with both Ian and Lorraine, Ian giving him a high five and a man hug and Lorraine giving him a warm hug.

"Hey, so are you excited for the carnival parade this afternoon, since I heard it's your first one?" Daniel asked Lorraine, who was still grinning like mad.

"Yeah I am. What the carnivals are like?" Lorraine questioned.

"They're really awesome, aren't they Ian, Ian?" Daniel asked his friend, however Ian was staring down the hallway at the jocks coming there way.

Something was strange about them this time as Daniel noticed that Carter wasn't with them or anywhere near them, since he told the principle of what Carter had done, or _tried _to do to Rene.

_Flashback- Principle's Office_

"_Principle Lawler, I'm sure you heard about the incident with Rene and I can tell you exactly who did it?" Daniel told the principle, who was looking at him from behind his wooden desk, wearing a smart grey suit. _

"_Go on," the Principal beckoned with one of his hands._

"_It was Carter Jenkins from the football team, he sabotaged one of the big stadium lights with this," Daniel explained to him, pulling out the damaged piece of the small explosive, causing Principle Lawler to sit upright in his chair._

"_Well, this is a startling revelation and I'm glad you came to me first, knowing what I might to do Mr. Jenkins for a punishment, but we simply can't," Principle Lawler said to the flabbergasted Daniel. "He's one of the best football players we've ever had in this school since you're father, without him, we'll be toast."_

"_You're really comparing your school's football status to the safety of the students," Daniel contradicted, raising his eyebrows. "I love football as much as most people do, Principle Lawler, but to risk students lives for its status in football. I think that would ruin the school's reputation, PLUS your very own possible even worse than the loss of one football player, even if he's a good one."_

_Principle Lawler took his reasons and started contemplating on what to do. Daniel was right, there was no denying it, but still Carter could once again bring glory back to this school with his football skills._

_After a few minutes, Principal Lawler came to a decision. Even if they kicked Carter off the team, they could always find players that were equal with talent to him, or possibly even more! So at last, it was decided that Carter Louis Jenkins would be formally kicked off the Smallville Crows Football team, despite many protests from his teammates and 'friends'._

_Flashback ends_

"Daniel, Daniel?"

Snapping back from his flashback, Daniel saw Lorraine clicking her fingers right in front of his face, while Ian occasionally waved his hand in front of his face as well.

"Yeah, sorry?"

"You spaced for a minute, are you okay?" Lorraine asked with a look of concern.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry. I was just reliving a pleasant memory of mine," Daniel replied at the confused faces.

"_Okay_," Ian said, trying to know what he meant, but then shrugged it off. "We have got Spanish now, hasta la luego."

"Yeah, see you later," Daniel waved goodbye as they both headed down the hallway to Spanish class.

A Few Hours later…

Breathing a sigh of relief that school was _finally _over at last, Daniel exited the school and made his way towards the location of the floats, where he found Ian and Lorraine having an argument about the finishing touch onto the enormous float, a large and completely black crow with its wings and talons outstretched and for it's eyes, two small pieces of green kryptonite placed firmly within them.

As soon as he was within three feet from the green kryptonite, Daniel felt the nausea and slight pain as they both started to glow bright green near his presence.

"Hey Daniel, what's the matter?" Lorraine asked, noticing her friend's slight pained expression.

"It's the kry- meteor rocks, I'm sort of allergic to them," Daniel said, the nausea slowly, but surely increasing by the minute.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know," she apologized hastily, going up to the grow and plucking the two pieces of meteor rocks out of the crows eyes and then placing two green emeralds in, a wide smile of victory on her lips. "When meteor rocks don't work, emeralds come in a close second."

Daniel, who was looking better now, since the kryptonite was gone, grabbed a nearby cardboard box of decorations and asked with a smile:

"Do you need anything else?"

Lorraine gazed directly at him, shaking her head, but gave him a smile that showed all of her sparkly white teeth.

Ian noticed this little 'exchange' and couldn't help feeling a little… jealous?

_No way! Lorraine and I are cool and besides, she and Daniel seem like a better couple._

Even with the constant thoughts trying to convince him otherwise, Ian still had the feeling of jealous inside of him as the three of them finished working on the float.

* * *

The three of them just stood there and admired their craftsmanship and teamwork as the float looked much well with some areas of the large black crow coloured in Smallville High's signature colours of red and yellow.

"Well guys, I think we did a rather _smashing _job, don't you?" Lorraine commented in a stereotypical posh English accent.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Daniel agreed with Ian nodding his head.

"C'mon you two, the parade starts in about ten minutes, so we better get cleaned up," Lorraine suggested, all of them with loose decorations stuck onto their hands with glue.

"She's right, Daniel. See you at the parade," Ian waved at him as he ran off back to his house with Daniel doing the same, but with his super speed.

Near the Talon, Smallville - (17:00)

Warren pulled over the truck into a parking space and led his wife and son to the top of the bridge, stating that they would get a much better view of the entire float than being on the curb and trying to get a view through the huge crowd.

Daniel sped up the bridge (at human speeds) and leaned against the edge, his mom on the left and his dad on the right, along with dozens of other people gazing far away to where the parade was about to begin soon.

* * *

A young skinny, just below medium height boy with short and badly cut brown hair and large black thick-rimmed glasses that covered his chocolate brown eyes, was wearing an oversized grey sweater and pants, probably around the age of thirteen or so, was frantically sprinting to the best of his ability, away from a group of older, tough and menacing-looking bullies, who had a leader that looked like a troll, minus the green skin.

He clutched onto his lucky key ring, a small eight ball with the eight was carved out of green kryptonite.

After running for a quite a long time, the boy stopped behind a building and tried catching his breath again. Once he did, the boy peered towards the sidewalk for any of the bullies; luckily there were none of them in sight.

_Phew! Now, I've gotta get back hom- no the library._

The boy wasn't a nerd or anything in particular, but he thought that the bullies would probably not even DARE go in there, because of fear that it would ruin their reputations.

"There he is!"

The boy recognised this voice as one of the bullies and immediately started to run for his life again, swiftly weaving his way through the crowd and occasionally getting a look from a few of the people.

Unfortunately, the boy had not looking in front of him as the bully that looked like an ugly troll was standing there, blocking his path and rammed right into him, falling hard onto the ground with his glasses cracking slightly as well.

"Well, well, well Jimmy, I can't believe you even imagined running from me and LIVE to tell the tale, although I admit, you are rather impressive to survive for this long," the bully smirked menacingly with his arms crossed over his large and muscular chest.

The boy, Jimmy, slowly and cautiously stood back up, while carefully seeing if there were any adults or any nearby escape routes he could sprint to.

There were none. All the adults and everyone else were focusing on the parade that had recently now started and there only one escape route, but that was quite far away from where he was now and plus he couldn't have made it there in time anyway.

"I'll be taking that now," the bully sneered as he swiped the eight ball from Jimmy's hand.

"HEY! Give it back, it's mine!" Jimmy shouted, desperately trying to grasp at his arm with the eight ball held tightly in his fist with the other arm effortlessly blocking his attempts at getting it.

"Tough luck loser, its property of the Machine now," the bully, or the 'Machine' stated smugly at Jimmy's horror-struck face.

"You really, _really _want it back from me," the 'Machine' mocked in an annoying baby voice. He then started to back away and run faster and faster up towards the bridge, waving the eight ball at Jimmy and then called back "Come get it then!"

Jimmy, who was already fuming, broke into a run as fast he possibly could. That eight ball was a present from his dad, before he went over to fight a war somewhere in another far away country, so it meant a lot to him for if his dad ever died in the war, he would still have a reminder of him.

Unbeknownst to most of the crowd, the dark grey, gloomy clouds above started to flash with lightening and small 'claps' of thunder could now be heard only by people who concentrated on them.

Back on the bridge

Daniel clapped happily and grinned as he saw Ian and Lorraine beamed up at him from the float.

He then noticed an ugly muscular boy, probably no older than fourteen at the least, running carelessly across the bridge, holding an eight ball that had green kryptonite engraved for the number eight, causing him to wince ever so slightly as the ugly boy ran past him quickly.

However, what was really surprising was that Daniel heard another voice not far away, yelling for _his _eight ball back. This made him aware that the boy was clearly bullying the other boy by stealing one of his possessions that sounded as if it meant a lot to the other boy nearby.

_I should help the boy by getting his eight ball back, but I can't touch the kryptonite without feeling sick,, let alone get near enough to it without feeling nauseated slightly._

As Daniel pondered on what to do next, the bully abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Jimmy, smiling at him yet again menacingly.

"Come on then, doesn't little baby Jim-Jim want his little ball back?" the 'Machine' taunted again in his annoying baby voice. He then threw the small eight ball over the bridge.

"No!" both Daniel and Jimmy yelled, but for different reasons.

Jimmy, who was standing there ready for any sudden movement from the 'Machine', instantely moved and instinctively jumped after the small eight ball, while Daniel quickly at about just above average human speeds, dashed to him and narrowly caught Jimmy by his right leg and the pain from the green kryptonite increased somewhat, which made him wince.

Unfortunately, at that moment, thunder cackled from above and then an incredibly strong bolt of lightening out of the sky randomly shot down like an impaling sword and pierced Daniel extremely hard in the chest.

"ARGH!" he screamed loudly, even with his invulnerability, it still hurt like hell.

Another equally strong, if not stronger bolt of lightening struck him even harder in the chest, causing the electricity to pulse through his body and into Jimmy's as well, who was clutching his special eight ball.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a very special chemical reaction was taking place, as the green kryptonite in the eight ball started to react with the electricity and turned it bright green as well as also making it pulse back and forth from Daniel to Jimmy, Jimmy to Daniel etc, until finally, the electricity stopped pulsing and sent out a semi-gigantic shockwave of green electricity, which roughly hurled Daniel into his parent's truck and making a massive dent in it and caused Jimmy to fall below to one of the floats below, Lorraine and Ian's to be exact and made the beautifully crafted crow crumple into pieces as he fell onto it and deep into the float itself!

"Oh my god!" Lorraine shrieked and along with Ian, dashed to where Jimmy had fallen.

A couple of skilled paramedics immediately rushed to the scene and pulled Jimmy onto one of their stretchers, apparently he was unconscious and barely breathing.

Meanwhile, back up on the bridge, Daniel was regaining his footing as he slowly and dizzily got back up, his parents running up to him.

"Son, what happened?" demanded Warren.

Daniel looked at his parent's truck and surveyed the massive dent he had just caused. He then checked for any wounds or burns on his body, but found none, not even a scratch.

"I don't know," Daniel honestly replied.

_Do I still have my powers or not?_

Panic instantely ran through his mind as Daniel remembered that the combination of green kryptonite and electricity caused a chemical reaction of some sort that transferred ALL of a kryptonian's powers to the other person on the receiving end of the reaction, yet somehow Daniel knew deep down that he still had his powers for some unknown and mysterious reason that probably AI Jor-El could figure out.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Warren repeated anxiously.

"Mom, dad, meet me at the farm as soon as you can," Daniel instructed quickly and then added: "Don't worry, the truck's fine, I checked it."

They both nodded seriously and buckled themselves into their seats and started to drive off back to the farm as fast (and safely) as they could, while Daniel prepared himself for a run and thought:

_Here goes nothing._

Daniel visibly winced, though not from pain, but of fear on what was going to happen as he super sped like he always did for the past few weeks, to the farm and inside the kitchen. Luckily, no-one that Daniel knew was there and his parents would be arriving home in about ten minutes or so as he heard their truck engine. With a breath of relief, he quickly gained focus again of the serious situation.

_Okay, so I still have my invulnerability, super hearing and super speed, hopefully I still have my other abilities at their current power level._

Then, Daniel super sped outside the house and into the barn to test out if he still had his super strength at its current levels by positioning himself on the side of one of the tractors, an old and rusty green one and curled his fingers onto the left side and with one mighty lift, the old and rusty green tractor rose from the ground and Daniel didn't even break a sweat from it.

_Well, that's a tick for super strength._

Once he rested the tractor back onto the ground again, Daniel heard the familiar sound of his parent's truck engine just pulling up near the house and tested his telescopic _and _microscopic vision on them to check it they were all right.

To his relieve they were and Daniel super sped to them, not caring about the consequences if anyone saw him do it.

"Daniel!" jumped Janine and then scolded: "Someone could've seen you do that."

"She's right son," Warren agreed sternly.

"I know, but it's _really _important on what I'm going to tell you," Daniel explained, knowing they would most likely understand and fortunately they did as they both nodded seriously.

"Speak away son," Warren signalled.

"Well, you know how sometimes Clark Kent on Smallville, _sometimes_ loses his powers," Daniel said, but then immediately added to their frightened faces at the possibility of their son's powers being stripped, or even worse, in someone else. "Don't worry, I haven't lost my powers."

"_Yet," he thought to himself bitterly._

"Anyways," he continued explaining. "On the show, green kryptonite from any size and electricity creates a chemical reaction that can 'transfer' a Kryptonian, or at least in my case, an _average _Kryptonian's abilities to the person on the receiving end and leaving the Kryptonian powerless, so that would mean that…"

But Daniel stopped mid-sentence, as he smacked himself on the forehead on how stupid he was that he couldn't have noticed it at the time of the incident.

"What is it, Daniel?" Janine asked slowly, dreading the answer, since she knew it probably wasn't going to be anything remotely good.

"If… the reaction happened and I still have my powers at their current levels, then that means the kid I saved from falling off the bridge must also have my powers at their current levels as well," Daniel concluded, scratching his chin and then stopped.

"So what are you going to then?" Janine asked.

"I don't know, maybe just wait it out and see what happens," Daniel sighed, walking to the door, but was stopped by his dad's left hand on his right shoulder and made him turn around to face him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Daniel. We know practically _nothing _about this boy, OR his family," Warren pointed out.

"Good point," Daniel agreed, but then shook his head. "But, I'll keep an eye on him, just to make sure he won't do anything stupid or reckless."

"Sort of like you," Janine joked.

Daniel chuckled and continued to go up to the loft to finish off some homework, while at the same time keeping his ears alert for the kid's voice.

Jimmy Weakes' house

Jimmy clambered up the stairs of his house and into his bedroom, albeit quicker than usual, while ignoring the frequent yells and insults coming from his foster parents and siblings.

Back on the bridge, where some mysterious person in a bright red plaid jacket saved (or at least tried to) him from falling onto the ground below, Jimmy, while being held onto by his foot, saw the sudden lightening hit the person square on the chest TWICE and yet still seem to be okay with no apparent injuries, yet that wasn't the _weirdest _thing about the situation.

The weirdest thing was that almost immediately after the lightening struck the person on the chest for a second time, a weird sort of chemical reaction was taking place and the green meteor rock in his small eight ball somehow started to react with the electricity from the lightening and hurled the person into a different direction, meaning that he unintentionally let go of his grip and Jimmy fell onto one of the floats below, a large crow coloured in red, yellow and most noticeably black.

"Hey, bastard!" swore Jimmy's foster brother, Adam, from downstairs, breaking him from his deep thoughts. "Bastard, get down here now!"

'Bastard' was the name given to Jimmy by his foster brother. 'Little bitch' from his sister and 'Shithead' from his foster parents.

He then glanced at the framed photo by his bed of a young woman with long bronze-coloured hair and blue eyes next to a man with short black hair and hazel eyes, both of whom were grinning the photograph and were holding a small baby boy that had a bib that read the name: 'Jimmy' in forest green letters. This was the last (or probably the last that he knew of) pictures of his biological and legal parents, just before they died in that god forsaken meteor shower.

As a result, Jimmy was sent to a foster home and was adopted by these horrible _people _known as the Jacksons.

Jimmy smiled at this and traced his fingers along the frame, until he was once again interrupted by this time the swearing of both Adam and his foster sister, Abby.

"I'm coming!" Jimmy yelled extremely frustrated.

Giving one last glance at the photo, Jimmy pounded bitterly down the stairs and into the kitchen/used for everything else as well room.

"You called me," he slurred miserably.

"Yeah, like a minute ago shithead!" swore his foster father, Tom, who was lying lazily on the couch and emphasising his fat, he then sneered nastily: "Huh, you're even as slow as shit as well."

Before Jimmy could argue back with a witty remark, he all of a sudden his vision started to go blurry and his muscles started to itch somewhat and… expand slightly?

"Hey, shithead, I was talking to you!"

It only took a mere eight seconds for Jimmy to resume his composure and regain his vision as he threw his glasses onto the floor, making them snap.

Also, his mind was going fuzzy and thoughts were whirling around his mind: nasty thoughts… very dark thoughts.

"First of all, _Tom_, my name isn't 'shithead', its Jimmy. J-I-M-M-Y, got it!" hissed Jimmy, although he wasn't the same Jimmy as before.

"What did you say to our dad, you little bitch?" demanded Abby angrily, who got up from the floor near the TV and came to the side of her father along with her brother, who looked equally furious with Jimmy.

"I said my name is _Jimmy_, slut!" Jimmy insulted, emphasising his name loudly.

At this word, Adam flared up and his face turned red in fury:

"Don't you dare call my sister a slut, you little bastard!"

He then lunged at Jimmy at full force, intending to strangle him to death, but was shocked to find himself dangling in the air as Jimmy instinctively grabbed the front of his shirt with minimum to none effort whatsoever with only one of his arms at such an alarming speed, that anyone who would even PARTIALLY blinked would have missed it.

The situation started to make Adam cower in fear and whimper as Jimmy looked up at his face in such hatred, that it burned if you looked at his face, or worse directly into his eyes.

"Hey, look… Jimmy. I didn't mean ANY of that stuff at all, so can you just let me down and…"

At the mention of letting him down on the ground, Jimmy let out a cold and heartless laugh that could rival Lord Voldemort.

"Let you down! That would be the most STUPID mistake in my life if I did that! All you would do is _tried _to beat the crap out of me afterwards, but no, you will NEVER get that chance ever again!"

Right there, to both his foster sister and father's horror, Jimmy dropped Adam and then with all his might (even though he didn't need all of it) punched his face deep into the floor, which caused the floor to break and crack, spreading debris and his blood everywhere, especially onto them as they screamed there heads off.

"WHO ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF ME NOW, HUH?"

Then, for the next few minutes, all that could be heard were there muffled screams and shrieks as Jimmy brutally slaughtered them without mercy.

Li residence- loft

Daniel plopped the pen back onto the desk once he finished off the last of his homework and started to go wash up for bed, when a distinct and familiar sound of police sirens caught his attention.

**$ "What have we got here, Deputy Banks?" asked the unmistakable voice of the Sheriff.**

"**Three brutal murders, Adam, Abby and Tom Jackson," Deputy Banks answered plainly as if it was nothing at all.**

"**Who are the suspects?"**

"**A boy, Jimmy Weakes, aged thirteen and adopted by the Jacksons after the meteor shower," Deputy Banks said and then added for no apparent reason: "And also **_**possibly **_**Daniel Li as well."**

**The Sheriff sighed.**

"**When are you going to let it go, Banks? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the kid."**

"_**Seems **_**to be," Deputy Banks emphasised. "I'm telling you there is something definitely fishing about that kid. $**

At that, Daniel rolled his eyes, since he really didn't expect anything less from Deputy Banks about him.

But that wasn't the most important thing right now. The important thing was to try and find Jimmy and maybe try convincing him to stop and bring himself in.

_That's a stupid idea. As if he's going to listen to me, but I could give it a shot, I suppose. _

With that decision, Daniel super sped out of the loft and into the house to see if his parents were still here. Fortunately, they weren't and after he grabbed the lead box containing the piece of green kryptonite, he sped off around the town to see where Jimmy could be.

After a few minutes of hopeless searching and dead-ends, Daniel realized something that could lead him to Jimmy.

"The bully stole his eight ball and tossed it over the bridge. If I was Jimmy, I would probably want revenge on someone like him and possibly his bullying 'friends' as well, so that means…"

At last, with a snap of his fingers, Daniel sped over to Smallville Middle School, hoping that he wasn't late.

Smallville Middle School

Jimmy trudged silently along the football stadium, eyeing the 'Machine' and his bullying 'friends' with absolute loathing and could barely contain his excitement from finally getting his sweet revenge for years of torment.

"Hey, losers," Jimmy called at them, all their heads turning to him.

"You talking to _us_ faggot," the 'Machine' warned in a dangerous voice, yet he didn't even flinch one bit, which slightly unnerved the 'Machine' since it always worked before.

"Yeah, I am," Jimmy said coolly and with his nearly acquired super speed that he discovered on the way, he lunged at the bully's neck and pinned him against the wall hard enough to make it form a big crack.

"Help me," the 'Machine' managed to choke out quietly, but the other bullies had already started to run away screaming like little girls.

Noticing this, Jimmy threw the 'Machine' at the other bullies, the collision causing all of them to fall on the ground with a 'thud'.

"You're not getting away that easily," Jimmy said and then turned serious as his face darkened: "After all these years of pure childish TORMENT! Did you really think I was going to let you live?"

All the bullies got up and huddled against each other for protection, all of them whimpering and very close to crying in fear.

"Argh!" Jimmy yelled and super sped towards them with a swipe, ready to kill.

_***Daniel noticed this at the end of the school and super sped in front of the bullies, blocking the swipe quite easily with a rising block. Once it was blocked, he punched Jimmy in the face, which caused him to fly right into the Groundskeeper's Cabin, which was destroyed instantely with numerous pieces flying in every direction.**__*_

Daniel breathed heavily and turned around to the bullies.

"Go, NOW!"

They all did as they were told and ran back to their respective homes. However, as soon as Daniel turned around again, he felt a fist come in contact with his stomach.

"Urgh!

Jimmy then used his other fist to punch Daniel in the head, but Daniel caught the punch and carried him on his shoulder, while super speeding to one of the school's electrical maintenance boxes.

"Here we go."

Within only a few metres from one of the electrical maintenance boxes, Daniel pulled out the lead box and quickly pulled the lid open, exposing the piece of kryptonite, which immediately gave off a bright green light and quite intense nausea.

Luckily, before the kryptonite could have too much effect on the both of them, they both collided into the maintenance box that set off showers of powerful electrical sparks that reacted with green kryptonite and stripped Jimmy of the Kryptonian abilities, along with unintentionally turning the harmful green kryptonite into a piece of clear glowing white rock that made all the grass within one meter of it die almost instantly within contact with the earth.

Daniel sighed in relief and picked up the empty lead box and looked at the unconscious Jimmy on the ground.

_Poor kid, he deserves better, so I'm going to give it to him._

So, once the police arrived, Daniel desperately pleaded with them to give him a less of a punishment, even though he killed three seemingly 'innocent' people by explaining his back-story that was kindly found out by Lorraine, who seemed a bit pissed off that he would call her at THIS time, but nonetheless helped her friend in need. Finally, after everything was cleaned up, Daniel discreetly super sped back to his loft and plopped himself onto the couch with his jacket on with only one thought.

_I REALLY need a vacation._

**A/N: ****Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next 'episode'!**


	9. Direction 1x08

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the DC Universe including any of the characters, except my very own!_

**A/N: Enjoy the 'episode'!**

Sitting Room, Li residence - (08:30)

It was a usual glorious sunny day in Smallville, albeit the air seemed colder than usual and the roosters near the Li farm were all clucking away, while at the same time pecking ferociously at the chicken feed that was placed there in the early morning by Warren and Janine. Inside the house, Daniel was sitting in front of a dark chocolate brown grand piano that was against the wall, wearing this time a red and white-chequered flannel shirt, baggy green pants and his light brown work boots, was gracefully and peacefully playing: 'Le Onde (The Waves)' on it with his fingers gliding along the notes as if almost effortlessly.

When he was younger, Daniel used to go to piano lessons once every week or so, but gradually, as he got older and education got tougher and more expensive, Warren and Janine had to cut the piano lessons shorter and shorter, until they eventually got cancelled altogether. This didn't particularly upset Daniel on the whole, yet there was still a small part of him that wanted to continue practicing piano. At last, on the final line of the long piece, Daniel finished the piece perfectly and closed the piano's lid silently. It was thanks to his super eidetic memory and his brain being able to process and apply information rapidly that Daniel could remember _every _little detail on how to play the piece.

Sometimes, having powers were a bit struggling, but most of the time it was awesome! Daniel, then made his way the refrigerator, grabbed the last piece of apple pie and squeezed out the whipped cream on the dish with it.

It was while eating the apple pie that he noticed the whipped cream canister was almost empty, so hastily he ate the rest of the pie on the dish and placed it in the sink to wash later with the rest of the dishes, then grabbed his bright red plaid jacket from the tall wooden coat stand nearby the door and unlocked the door with his key, to come face to face with no other than Renee, who gazed startled by him there.

Renee then regained her composure and gave Daniel a toothy nervous smile:

"Hey Daniel, how are you today?"

"Um, fine. I was just going to the store to buy some whipped cream," Daniel explained, shaking the nearly empty whipped cream canister in his left hand.

"Oh," Renee only managed to say, looking disappointed, but luckily managed to hide it with a smile before Daniel could notice.

"Is there anything wrong, Renee?" Daniel questioned, wondering why she was here of all places.

"Not… really, I suppose," Renee lied, avoiding eye contact with him, who surveyed her suspiciously. "Maybe, we can talk another time at the Talon."

"Wait, The Talon, as in the coffee shop?" Daniel stated, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I work part-time there, maybe we could talk there, bye."

Renee gave him a small wave, which Daniel only awkwardly returned.

_What was that all about?_

Daniel shrugged it off and super sped towards the store, but only after making sure no-one saw him. Since his parents were all the way in Gotham City visiting one of his dad's old friends, the truck also wasn't here, so he had no choice but to super speed or just walk.

O'Conner Mansion, Joseph's 'Main' Office

The office was quiet as usual as Joseph sat on his black leather office chair and gazed down at his laptop screen. Joseph was wearing his usual office attire of a white buttoned-up polo shirt and smart black pants, although this time Joseph was wearing a different coloured tie: emerald.

Still gazing down at his laptop screen with his hands linked together just in front of his mouth, Joseph bit his lip in thought as he surveyed the image of a small clear crystal with a strange alien symbol engraved in the centre of it, the symbol of which was very similar to that of the stone walls inside the Kawatche Caves. Unfortunately, even though he was a brilliant and intelligent man, Joseph had absolutely no idea what this meant at all. Even his _TOP _leading scientists could barely able to decipher these strange and intriguing symbols at their 'best' efforts as they tried to convince him otherwise.

He sighed in frustration and pinched the rim of his nose.

_This is going nowhere!_

Joseph slammed his fist furiously onto his wooden desk, shut down the laptop and closed its lid and leaned against his chair. However, as soon as he did, one of his bodyguards, a tall and broad-shouldered black man, came trudging inside the office panting for breath with sweat all over his bald forehead, making it appear as if it was glistening in the sunlight.

"Mr. O'Conner," the security guard panted while wiping his forehead, although it barely helped.

"Yes, Abraham," Joseph hissed impatiently, he really felt like firing someone right now.

"It's about the crystal," the security guard, Abraham, panted slightly this time.

At the mention of the 'crystal', Joseph suddenly sat upright in his chair and his eyes looked at Abraham both very intently and eagerly.

"Tell me everything you know."

Abraham listened to this and a hopeful look in his eyes crossed over. If his information was adequate enough, he could get a promotion, or at least he wouldn't get fired… again.

"We've just received some information from the people Shanghai located near the Chinatown. They say that huge seismic has shaken the city just two and a half hours ago and a mysterious object has been found in the rubble of one of the buildings. Fortunately, no-one was killed or injured," Abraham told him.

Joseph absorbed all the information that he was told, although he didn't care about the last part that much, practically jumped out of his black leather office chair and darted for the door, while grabbing his long and expensive signature coat with him to the helicopter pad in the field.

Once there, Joseph wasted no time getting in his seat in the middle of two extremely burly bodyguards called Mike and Robert.

"Shanghai, Chinatown!" Joseph commanded to the pilot over the loud whirling blades of the helicopter that slowly rose from the ground and into the clear light blue sky.

"Right away sir," the pilot replied and turned the helicopter towards the direction of China.

Unknown to anyone on board, one of the bodyguards on the helicopter sat to the left of Joseph, was actually a spy for Ben, who ordered him to come along with his father and sent him as much information about the whereabouts of this 'mysterious object' that has just been located in Shanghai, Chinatown from the inside.

"Mr. O'Conner," the spying bodyguards whispered into his earpiece to Ben. "We're heading to Shanghai right now and we're estimated to reach there in five and a half hours or so."

"Good," Ben remarked in satisfactory. "Keep an eye on my old man and make sure you don't attract any… _unwanted _attention while you're in China."

"Yes, sir," and with that, the spying bodyguard ended the conversation and played it casual all the way to China.

_Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton (Newsboys - Stay Strong)_

_(Beginning Music)_

_This race can be wonnnnn!_

_We gotta…_

_Stay Strong, you are not lostt._

**Daniel Li**

_C'mon and fix your eyes ahead._

**Rene Smith**

_Our Father's Dawn will light our dayyy, our day_

**Ben O'Conner**

_Come on and… Stay strong!_

**Lorraine Evans**

_His grip is sureee_

**Carter Jenkins**

_And his patience still endures_

**Warren Li**

_We've come too far lose our wayyyy, no way…_

**Janine Li**

_(Ending music)_

Ben's Private Study Room, O'Conner Mansion

Ben smiled darkly in satisfactory as he saw the helicopter fly up into the clear blue sky above and far away, until it was too far to see from his private study room.

_This was almost TOO easy!_

Once completely gone from his view, Ben dashed around his private study room and collected all his valuable information on the crystal: his pictures, notes etc.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Ben turned around to see a bodyguard in a smart black suit with his arms in front of him and his face devoid of every emotion.

"You're private jet is ready, Mr. O'Conner. Are you?"

"Yes I am. Tell them to wait for half an hour. I have something to take care of first," Ben told the bodyguard, who just nodded in response and exited the room discreetly.

As soon as that was dealt with, Ben grabbed his navy jacket and strolled out of his private study room, a strange atmosphere of mysterious calmness seemed to surround him as he climbed inside his limbo.

"The Talon," Ben ordered at him.

The limo driver nodded and started the car. This was going to be a _very _good day today.

The Talon- (13:50)

The rich smell of strong intoxicating coffee wafted into his face as Daniel entered the Talon. Daniel had never ever been inside the place, not even once, since he didn't particularly like the taste of coffee or the smell and since it didn't help that he had a superhuman-like sense of smell, it made it even worse than it normally was. To him it tasted sour and bitter, which made Daniel wonder why people even drank the horrible stuff everyday, but he just ignored the smell and continued walking up to the counter.

"Hey, excuse me, miss," Daniel said to a young woman in a light green blouse and a comfortable pair of black skinny jeans and light chocolate brown five centimeter heels, that he remarked to himself made her legs look especially… (_**Cough**_) _well_ and a yellow apron spread across her front torso, along with her shiny honey-like brown hair tied in a neat ponytail at the back of her head and her slender, yet at the same time, also athletic figure facing him away from him, while she worked on something at the back.

**$ "Shit," she cursed to herself silently, so that no-one could her. $**

She then realized there was someone behind her and decided to leave it for later when it wasn't acting like this.

"Hello, welcome to the Talon, what can I get…" the waitress began to say in a normal voice as she turned around to reveal that she was no other than Renee, who's face broke into a massive warm and toothy grin once she saw it was Daniel talking to her, since she thought he most likely wouldn't come.

Daniel stood there and was barely to stop himself from gaping at her. It did take a minute or so for him to regain his composure and remember why he was even here in the first place.

"Hey, Rene," Daniel smiled warmly; he then turned a bit more serious. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Renee's massive warm and toothy grin almost instantely disappeared at the mention of the 'situation' that she wanted him here in the first place to talk about in a more comfortable area for her.

"Yeah, about that," Renee began, subconsciously rubbing the bottom of her left arm which made her look like a vulnerable little child or a deer caught in the headlights. "It's about Carter."

At the mention of that… bastard! Daniel instinctively stiffened in anger and asked in a dangerous and frightening tone of voice that could possibly kill anyone who would provoke him or anyone he cared about.

"What, did he do to you?"

"No-nothing," Renee stuttered frantically. Renee wasn't used to this _dangerous _tone of Daniel's voice as she never EVER heard it from even the short time they had been friends.

Renee then continued to subconsciously rub her arm harder, hard enough for him to notice a large dark magenta bruise underneath the place that she was rubbing, or more like trying to hide. Daniel then grabbed her arm forcibly, causing her to cringe at the contact slightly.

"Where did you get this, did _he _do this to you?" he spat as his voice started to sound even more frightening and dangerous, which to her couldn't have possibly increased anymore.

Renee bit her lip to stop herself from telling him as he examined her arm carefully this time.

"Renee, please tell me," Daniel asked, only this time kinder and warmer than before.

Renee took a deep breath and admitted that if there was anyone she trusted to tell, it was Daniel. Daniel was always kind to her every time they met, unlike her fellow cheerleaders, who probably were pretending to try and sabotage her or something, or like the jocks, who only wanted to get into her pants. No, Daniel Li was at least honest with her and from what she saw, didn't want to get into her pants at all. At last, Renee gave in and sighed deeply.

"Yes, Carter did this to me," Renee began telling him.

Daniel's face immediately reddened with anger as soon as she told him, but she quickly continued explaining before he got to angry and did something rash.

"I was walking towards the parking lot to my car, when Carter and a few of his jock buddies came and attacked me," Rene hesitantly continued explaining to Daniel, who was only growing angrier and angrier by each passing minute at the mention of him and what he did to her. "He threatened me by saying that I: 'ruined his future career in football' and that 'you were in the way', along with saying that 'if you ever told anyone, I'll find you and kill you."

By the end of that, Renee had started to form tears in her eyes, making her wipe them off with her sleeve.

"What am I going to do?" she asked him, her voice breaking slightly, through the tears.

Daniel gazed at her and pulled her into a big comforting hug as she sobbed gently onto one of his broad shoulders.

"Ahem."

Both of them turned around to see Ben looking at them, trying to hide his amusement with mild interest at the both of them blushing red.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Renee wiped the remaining wetness from her eyes with her sleeve again and said in a forced happy tone:

"Not at all, what can I do for you, Ben?"

Ben smiled gratefully at her and said:

"Nothing, I'm fine thanks. I just wanted to see what you had on the 'File: Air'," Ben whispered to her, making sure Daniel didn't hear anything about it.

Unfortunately, he did and Daniel cleverly asked in an innocent and unknowing tone of voice:

"What's 'File: Air', Ben? Is it something about mysterious object they found in Shanghai, Chinatown?"

Ben jumped at the realization that he heard him, but discreetly masked his shock with his own fake 'shock'.

"I'm surprised you heard of that incident, although knowing you, you seem to know everything that's going on right now in the world."

Daniel kept his face neutral like a skilled mastermind and clearly stated:

"I watched the news, it was a good thing no-one died or even got injured by the tremor."

Ben gulped ever so slightly at how much he knew about the mysterious object and quickly used this knowledge to his advantage against his father.

"So tell me, Daniel, what do you think of this _mysterious _object that they've found in Shanghai?"

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Renee butted in, glancing at the exchange between them.

This snapped Ben out of his questioning phase and he gave Rene one of his signatures smirks.

"Sorry Renee, I was just catching up with my old friend here, I'll be going now. I have a helicopter leaving for… a 'backstage' interview with some people in Shanghai, China in about five minutes, bye."

Waving goodbye at them, Ben left the two of them dumbstruck at his behaviour, which was strange, even for him! It took a few minutes for everything to sink back in again, for Rene to restart the conversation they were having before he interrupted them.

"I can't go and report him to the Sheriff, there's no enough evidence and besides, no-one has seen Carter for a long time, some even say he's moved somewhere else."

This made Daniel think about his options carefully.

_We could always confront Carter and nail his ass to the Sheriff's wall._

_Dude, are you fucking crazy? We don't even know where is even is right now. Plus, nailing him to a wall; REAL genius._

_Maybe, self-defence, for IF he attacks her again._

_That sounds good, okay. Self-defence it is then._

"Daniel," Renee said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Listen, Rene. What would you think if maybe I could teach you some… self-defence, for if Carter attacks you again?" Daniel added anxiously.

Renee pondered on this for a while, pacing up and down against the counter until finally, Rene gazed into Daniel's eyes and embraced him in a hug that would crush humans.

"Of course, yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Renee chanted repeatedly, jumping in the air as she hugged him tightly.

Renee then instantely let go and moved a loose strand of her hair as she blushed furiously at what she just did.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Daniel mumbled and then he beckoned: "C'mon, we can start now if you want."

Renee nodded eagerly at the thought of kicking that son of a bitch's ass and suggested taking her car to the Li farm, since Daniel didn't have a licence yet.

Meanwhile, inside Ben's limo

While Renee drove Daniel back to the farm to start her self-defence classes with him, Ben was talking silently to his blackberry:

"Anything else I need to know about the current situation?"

"Nothing else important, we're about to land on the helipad on top of O' Corporations building in Shanghai, sir," the spying bodyguard whispered to him over the earpiece, since Joseph was most likely nearby and he didn't want to arouse any suspicion.

"Very good, Stevens," Ben said, yet didn't really mean at all.

"Thank you, sir," and with that, Ben hung up and placed his blackberry back safely in his coat pocket.

_The race is on, dad._

O' Corporations, Shanghai, China- (22:30)

The helicopter gradually and slowly, descended onto the helipad and once it did, Joseph stepped out of it with his two bodyguards and took the elevator all the way down to the ground floor, where he was immediately swarmed by begging employees and random people, who thought that he could 'help' them. However, Joseph had more serious, more _important _things to take care of first. Joseph discreetly got inside the limo that was waiting outside for him, promptly ignoring the variety of bright and colourful lights that shone everywhere and advertised all things from the latest technology to gum that came in seventeen different flavours in one.

"Shanghai, Chinatown," Joseph ordered the limo driver in fluent Mandarin Chinese.

The limo driver nodded curtly and steered the limo across the tall buildings towards the huge Chinatown ahead that was bustling with activity, even more than usual! What Joseph saw there at first shocked him and then made him impatient, along with extremely frustrated. There were gigantic clusters of eager reporters and random civilians trying to push their way into the scene of the incident to see exactly what was going on, who were being pushed back forcibly by the Chinese police force.

"Shanghai, Chinatown," the limo driver announced as Joseph and his bodyguards hurriedly dashed to the scene with him far ahead in the lead.

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" Joseph called out as he pushed random civilians and reported out of the way to get to one of the officers.

Later, after a few minutes of pushing and shoving, Joseph managed to reach one of the officers, a young woman, probably in her mid- twenties, who was slightly shorter than him and had jet black hair, pale skin and was wearing a Chinese police uniform.

"Excuse me, miss?" Joseph asked in Mandarin Chinese, but the woman just smiled and said barely with an accent:

"It is fine, sir. I am fluent in English, so there is no need for you to speak Chinese, which I say is very good."

Normally a person would smile at the compliment, but Joseph just glared at the policewoman for wasting his precious time, so it took quite a bit of effort for him to contain his anger at the woman, because if he didn't, he _could _get arrested for badmouthing an officer.

"I just wanted to know if I could enter this area, for there are some _very_ essential files from our company over there, you most likely might of heard of it: O'Corporations, that building over there," Joseph pointed out towards the tall, large building that seemed to tower over the rest of the skyscrapers around the whole city. "So, that is the reason why I MUST go inside here to retrieve those essential files on our company."

"I'm sorry, sir. Unless you are part of the police, I cannot allow you inside this area, at ALL costs, please move along," the officer told him, which only made him even more agitated.

"Please, miss. I really must go and…" but before he could continue reasoning her any further, the officer forcibly moved him away from the area, folded her arms and gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry again, sir. But we _cannot_ allow you enter this area, or do I have to repeat myself."

The attitude that this young female officer was giving her made Joseph growl and curse rapidly under his breath, until after a few minutes, he stopped at last and smiled cunningly at his bodyguards beside him.

"Miss, may I offer you some chocolate bourbon," Joseph offered in the palm of his left hand with an alluring fake smile that showed all his fine sparkly white teeth.

"Is this, bribery?" accused the female officer, who was now clearly outraged at what he was supposedly trying to do.

"Bribery? I don't think some chocolate bourbon counts as something that serious," Joseph chuckled, but his eyes were serious.

"I don't care, you clearly are trying…" the female officer accused Joseph again, tilting her head ever so slight towards the bourbon.

This was her undoing as Joseph used the opportunity and nodded at one of his bodyguards, who lunged quickly and quietly with a syringe full of an unknown liquid and injected all of its contents into her neck, causing her entire body to become limp and finally unconscious into the bodyguards muscular arms.

"She was started to annoy me," Joseph commented bitterly and then turned his attention to the scene again. "Let's move on now."

The bodyguards gently placed the officer somewhere she couldn't be found and walked carefully alongside Joseph, eyeing his surroundings for any dangers nearby. The area was scattered with rubble from the collapsed buildings.

"Keep sharp, something definitely doesn't feel right here," Joseph warned his bodyguards.

They nodded and all of them continued walking along the area. It took a few minutes or surveying for at least one of the bodyguards to notice and then alerted Joseph immediately as soon as he found it. It was an extremely old-looking wooden chest and thankfully it was also unlocked, probably due to the tremor earlier on. As soon as Joseph came running in front of it, he dropped onto his knees and reached out to it with both of his hands with complete awe on his face.

"Oh my god," Joseph gasped quietly and carefully opened the lid.

_Finally, it was the moment of truth._

The lid clicked open, even thought it was unlocked and slowly it opened up to reveal its contents within itself, which only caused him and his fellow bodyguards to gaze dumbly at it with an awestruck expression by what was inside the chest…

Li residence, Inside the Barn

"C'mon, hit me!" Daniel demanded as Rene threw a punch at his chest, which he dodged quite easily. "C'mon!"

Renee huffed in annoyance as none of her attacks even hit him and aimed a kick at Daniel's right leg. Unluckily for Renee, Daniel again caught the leg with minimum effort and pulled it, albeit at a human strength that couldn't hurt her seriously, which caused her to fall to the ground.

"Ow," Renee groaned as Daniel held out a hand to help her up again.

"Hmm," Daniel thought to himself, trying to determine Renee's fighting skills and what she could improve on. "You know the basics, but you still need to… um…"

"Smoothen the edges," Renee finished his sentence, wiping some dirt off her skinny jeans.

Daniel nodded and strode off into the kitchen at a human pace and came back with two bottles of water and gave one to her, who drank it hurriedly and thankfully.

"Whoa, easy there," Daniel chuckled as she looked embarrassed at what she just did.

After a fifteen minute break, they continued training and gradually Rene got better at defending herself; she was particularly good at performing high-section kicks and release holds so as celebration, Daniel suggested that they should both go down to the ice cream parlour in the center of the town.

Back in Shanghai, Chinatown

"Oh," Joseph breathed out in awe as he gazed upon the clear crest-shaped object that was placed gently in the middle of the chest and with utmost caution, he lifted it from the chest softly. "This is it."

The bodyguards all looked at the crystal, somehow mesmerized by it, although they didn't know why, since they were only trying to find it for the money and not getting fired.

The crystal looked exactly like the images that he received to every little detail. Unfortunately for Joseph, this _wasn't _the crystal as it suddenly started to rapidly turn dark grey and then crumpled into fine dust that seeped through the spaces in between his fingers and then fall onto the ground below.

"What? What?" Joseph kept repeatedly saying to himself as he clutched the remaining granules of fine dark grey dust in his hands. He then turned to the nearest bodyguard to him and forcibly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently with a maddening look on his face. "Where is it?"

The bodyguards just gulped, extremely terrified and stuttered: "I-I d-don't know, Mr. O'C-Connor."

Joseph huffed furiously at this reply and roughly emptied the entire contents of the chest, which only contained numerous old, tattered scrolls of paper that had slightly turned yellowish with age.

_Damn it, nothing at all! No, wait a minute..._

Hidden beneath the layers of old, tattered scrolls of paper was a circular object, an equally old wooden compass as Joseph soon realized, that was a calm deep sea blue on the inside and had a golden needle placed firmly in the middle. He scooped it up in his palms and examined it carefully. Instead of any directions like north, south or east, there was a Latin phrase in bright gold fancy joined-up writing at the top that read:

_Insequor ventus exequor._

Joseph stared at the golden phrase repeatedly, muttering the words absentmindedly.

_To follow the wind to the end._

_(Joseph): This could only mean one thing: that this object could most likely lead us to the REAL location of the Crystal of… Air._

With this sudden realization, Joseph stashed the special compass inside one of his coat pockets and casually walked away from the area with his bodyguards not far behind him.

"Did you find anything, Mr. O'Conner?" the spying bodyguard whispered.

"No, but I did find something about _someone_," Joseph stated, glaring menacingly at the bodyguard who knew instantly that his cover was blown.

Luckily for him, the female officer from earlier was starting to regain conciousness, forcing all of them to hurriedly rush to the Shanghai O' Corporations building and get back onto the helicopter up on the helipad. Once inside, Joseph patted his coat pocket that contained the special compass inside. He may not have found the crystal, but at least he found something that could most likely lead him there and other useful places involved as well. The helicopter slowly hovered off the helipad below and quickly ascended through the night sky and back to the O'Conner Mansion in Smallville.

Ice Cream Parlour, Smallville

"Here you go," the ice cream vendor said, handing over a chocolate ice cream cone and a vanilla covered in sweet strawberry sauce, over to Rene and Daniel respectively.

"Thanks," Daniel said and pulled out his wallet from right pocket, but was stopped by Renee, who instead gave the vendor the cash and also thanked him for the ice cream.

Then, they walked off together, licking their respective ice creams and savouring the delicious taste as well as admiring the sunset ahead.

"You didn't have to pay," Daniel finally admitted.

Renee shrugged at gave him a grateful smile.

"It was the _least _I could do, after what you did for me."

Daniel grinned at her and she grinned back, both of them staring intently upon each other for a while.

It was after that, they both just stood there on the spot awkwardly, both unsure on what to do next.

Finally, it was Renee who broke the ice and spoke up:

"Look, thanks for everything Daniel, but I got to go now."

Daniel, who knew that she wanted some time by herself.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself, do you need a ride back home?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. See you later, Renee."

They waved goodbye to each other and she headed back to her car, and then drove off.

Once he was positive she was gone using his telescopic vision, Daniel smiled like an idiot all the way he super sped back home at what just happened between the two of them.

Li residence, upstairs in the loft

The cold breeze blew silently across the loft, although it didn't affect Daniel at all, who was completing his math assignment, which he forgot till the last minute, due to the fact he was helping Rene all day long with her self-defence.

Daniel just finished his last equation, when all of a sudden; a sharp and excruciating high pitched noise filled his ears and caused him to wince in pain. It was very similar, probably even the same high pitched noise that came from the Crystal of Fire, except for some strange reason, the noise made him desperately want to go down the loft and into the storm cellar.

So, wishing for the excruciating high pitched noise to stop, Daniel super sped down the loft and into the storm cellar below to see the black spaceship that once carried him as a small baby, glow incredibly bright yellow like before and making humming noises as well as levitating a meter or so above the dirty ground below it.

_**"Daniel, the second crystal has been found. The second crystal has been found!" AI Jor-El warned Daniel, who looked extremely bewildered at the spaceship.**_

"What do you mean?" Daniel yelled over the humming noise that came out of the spaceship.

_**"Someone you know has found the Crystal of Air, which is the second stone of power out of the three," AI Jor-El explained, making Daniel finally understand.**_

"Who has it?" Daniel yelled again over the humming noise.

_**"That, I do not know, but what I do know is that if that person somehow finds the third crystal and steals the Crystal of Fire from you, great power will be given to this person and great destruction will most certainly follow soon after."**_

Daniel stood there shocked and stared at the glowing spaceship, which slowly faded back to normal and gradually descend back on the ground again.

_This is definitely not good at all._

O'Conner Mansion

Ben sat in his father's comfortable black leather office chair, absentmindedly playing with one of his father's pens at the same time as well, to see his father march into his office and then stare at him in shock and surprise.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Joseph questioned, resuming his poker face and subconsciously patting the special compass concealed within one of his coat pockets.

"Hey dad, what have you been up to lately?" Ben asked casually to Joseph, putting down the pen and rested on the chair's sleek back.

"I asked you a question first," Joseph remarked, giving Ben a smile that could convince almost anyone, _almost _anyone.

"I just wanted to see what my old man was up to, that's all," Ben replied, yet again with an equal casualness to his voice. "Don't worry, dad. I'll leave you in here to come up with your usual crazy ideas."

Ben got up from the chair and strode past Joseph, quickly glancing at the coat pocket containing the special compass inside it.

Joseph however, ignored his son's strange and mysterious behaviour as it ran in the family and quickly got on with his 'work' that involved the crystals.

In the middle of the corridors, Ben whipped out his blackberry and hastily dialled in the numbers on it.

"Did he fall for it, Mr' Connor?" the spying _ex_-bodyguard asked.

"Like a fish to water, my friend," Ben smirked cunningly at his own father's stupidity.

"Does that idiot really think that the compass is for real?" laughed the ex-bodyguard.

"Oh," Ben chuckled to himself, pulling out a clear crest-shaped crystal that had an alien symbol engraved right in the center of it. "I think he really does."

**A/N: ****Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next 'episode'!**


	10. Value 1x09

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the DC Universe including any of the characters, except my very own!_

**A/N: Enjoy the 'episode'!**

Logan's Tattoo Parlour - (Midnight)

The night was cold and still every store in the area, except for this one was closed and completely abandoned until the morning after.

However, 'Logan's Tattoo Parlour' was still open and it's many luminous signs still glowing brightly and just outside the parlour, a tall and muscular young man in a grey hoodie and sweatpants was strolling around with his hands in his pockets, along with the large hood obscuring most of his face.

He pushed the door to the parlour and entered silently, only to be greeted gruffly by a fat middle-aged man with a grey mustache and beard by the counter.

"So then, what will it be, kid?"

The hooded figure did not immediately answer, heavily contemplating the extremely vivid events that had just happened a few mere hours ago.

_Flashback - (17:35)_

_Renee walked towards her car, took out her car keys and was about to enter, when out of nowhere, a grey hooded figure jumped and startled her and pushed her against the car, along with pulling his hood down to reveal himself to be none other than Carter Jenkins, although his skin was paler and more oily and his hair seemed longer as well as a lot more messier than before._

"_Carter!" Renee cried, shocked at seeing him again, after the 'incident'._

"_Yeah, so what about me?" Carter hissed angrily, gripping tightly on both her shoulders._

"_I thought you said that you didn't want anything to do with me!" Renee shouted, glaring at him._

"_I DON'T, but what you did to me…" Carter began yelling, but was interrupted by Rene, who rolled her eyes and then argued louder._

"_Oh grow up, Carter! The world doesn't revolve around you and your stupid football career! Why don't you get a pair and try and get your life on track again, instead of letting it waste away!"_

_This statement made him furious and he slapped her hard in the face, causing her to fall down onto the road as she bled slightly from the hit. _

_Realizing what he just did, Carter stood there and grew more guilty by the second as he saw her covering the place her struck, which was now bleeding more heavily, though not at a serious level._

"_Renee, I'm so sorry…" Carter began to apologize, but was yet again interrupted by this time a high heeled kick just in the face and a fast punch to the stomach by Rene, who was still clutching her wound._

"_Don't you DARE touch me, Carter Louis Jenkins, EVER again," Renee warned in a dangerous tone of voice and then she added even more menacingly: "Or else."_

_Renee quickly walked back to her car with her head held high with confidence, got inside her car and drove off, leaving a very emotionally conflicted Carter behind on the road, bleeding somewhat from his mouth and lip._

Carter, with his hood down now, constantly replayed the scene in his head like reruns like episodes of a show on a television, while at the same time wondering what did he do wrong in his life, but most importantly, what did he do _right_?

Carter had injured the only girl to ever have truly loved him in his life, except for maybe his mother (who had died with Carter's father when he was only six) and ruined his chance at a promising career that he loved with all his heart. As Carter thought about all this, plus more, his thoughts came across something that made his heart burn with pure hatred:

Daniel Li.

The nerve of that guy! Not _ONLY _did he still away his girl that he had loved, but he _also _took away his chance at becoming a potentially famous football player.

Carter clenched his fists, making his knuckles turn white. If only he could get his revenge on that guy, somehow.

"Kid, I _said _what will be, kid?" the middle-aged fat bearded man repeated, frustrated at the youth today.

"Oh, uh…" Carter tried to speak as he tried to remember the exact reason he was even here in the first place.

The middle-aged fat bearded man tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter as Carter tried to remember.

It took about two minutes or so for him to remember why he was here, to wallow in his pity and in a hoarse voice spoke and pointed at one of the laminated images on the wall behind the man, a dark green tattoo that bore an uncanny resemblance to the 'Dark Mark' from the Harry Potter series.

The middle-aged fat bearded man turned around, noticed where he was pointing to and nodded in agreement at his choice.

"Good choice, kid. It's a new tattoo design we recently introduced to the customers. The tattoo is made from pure green liquid meteor rock, nothing else."

Carter was barely paying attention to what he was saying and just nodded, not caring about any of the known consequences that came with the green meteor rocks.

"It'll be fifteen dollars, kid."

Carter handed over the right amount of money and then followed him to a chair, where the middle-aged fat bearded man was getting prepared, making him gulp slightly in nervousness, that didn't go unnoticed by the middle-aged fat bearded man.

"Kid, are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" he asked with full and genuine concern.

"Just do it!" Carter ordered, trying to sound confident, although he barely succeeded.

"Whatever you say, kid," he mumbled as the large tattoo needle seemed to take an excruciatingly long time to come in contact with Carter's skin and as soon as it did, Carter screamed once the liquid green meteor rock was injected into his right arm.

"Argh!" Carter screamed louder by the minute as more liquid green meteor rock was slowly injected into his skin.

Unbeknownst to him, Carter was sort of 'phasing' in and out in the chair and briefly turning intangible at the same time and immensely creeping out the middle-aged fat bearded man, who still continued with shaky hands.

_Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton (Newsboys - Stay Strong)_

_(Beginning Music)_

_This race can be wonnnnn!_

_We gotta…_

_Stay Strong, you are not lostt._

**Daniel Li**

_C'mon and fix your eyes ahead._

**Rene Smith**

_Our Father's Dawn will light our dayyy, our day_

**Ben O'Conner**

_Come on and… Stay strong!_

**Lorraine Evans**

_His grip is sureee_

**Carter Jenkins**

_And his patience still endures_

**Warren Li**

_We've come too far lose our wayyyy, no way…_

**Janine Li**

_(Ending music)_

Kawatche Caves - (00:15)

The caves were almost pitch black in darkness as Daniel, wearing his signature bright red plaid jacket, light blue House of El t-shirt, jeans and light brown work boots, strolled across with a flashlight past the vast walls of Kryptonian symbols, that thanks to Zor-El, he could now read and decipher.

_Probably the only GOOD thing he's ever done for me, even if it was unintentionally._

Daniel then glanced at his wristwatch:

_(00:15)_

Daniel sighed and started to shine his flashlight to scan the vast walls of Kryptonian symbols, seeing if there was anything unusual, eye-catching, or maybe something that could potentially lead him to the direction of the last crystal of power on them. Unfortunately for him, all Daniel could find was the usual: 'a saviour will come to Earth' sort of crap and nothing at all that includes anything about the location of the third and final crystal of power: water.

"This is going nowhere," Daniel muttered to himself and then instantely froze as he heard the distant footsteps of someone walking rather hurriedly by the sounds of it, towards the caves.

"Shit," Daniel cursed to himself silently and carefully hid behind a nearby cave wall, hoping the person couldn't hear him.

Joseph's P.O.V

I strolled towards the vast cave walls, but at the same time alert for anything or anyone nearby, since you can't be _too_ sure about it.

Gripping my flashlight in my right hand, I examined the entire area for clues or suggestions that was related to finding the Crystal of Air, like the special compass that I found in Chinatown, Shanghai.

Unfortunately, all I found was the usual alien symbols that I, or even my top researchers could not decipher, leaving me huffing in frustration on how metaphorically lost I was in my quest. Another thing that bugged me would be that my son, Ben, is not exactly acting like himself nowadays; I mean sure, he's acted strange ever since Trisha died, but this was a whole new level of his behaviour recently.

Well, whatever it is, it's neither my concern or even involved with me and plus I have BIGGER fish to fry.

_(Snap!)_

I quickly turned behind me to suddenly feel a strong gust of wind almost knock me down onto the floor.

What in the world was that?

Li residence, Daniel's bedroom - (01:00)

Daniel super sped into his bedroom in a sort of red and blue blur panting, although it wasn't because of tiredness, it was because he was almost caught alone in the caves by Joseph, who would question him endlessly and most likely accuse him for spying.

He then glanced over on his bedside desk to check what time it was:

(01:00)

This instinctively made him yawn loudly and take off everything, except for his pair of white boxers, since lately he liked to sleep topless.

_I'll further investigate tomorrow morning… after school._

With that final thought, Daniel drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Li residence - (06:50)

The roosters outside started to crow like every usual morning, causing Daniel to wake with a start at the noise and lazily, but on his clothes from much earlier in the day and hastily go get a quick shower.

Once he was all clean and dry, Daniel trudged downstairs to see his parents were already awake and eating breakfast: pancakes with maple syrup and fresh orange juice as well.

"Morning," Daniel called out to them, getting his backpack ready for school.

"Morning, son/honey," Warren and Janine replied to him respectively.

"Got any plans today?" Warren asked, sipping his glass of fresh orange juice.

"Not really, I'm just going to go with Rene to her house this afternoon to study some math," Daniel told his father, who immediately exchanged a knowing look across to his mother.

Luckily for them, Daniel didn't notice there silent exchange at all and had already disappeared from them, speeding in a red and blue blur down the long stretch of open road and towards Smallville High.

Smallville High - (06:52)

Numerous students noisily entered the high school as Daniel stopped at a safe distance from the school and started to walk at an average human speed with his backpack strapped behind him inside the school hallways to be meet by Lorraine, who practically pounced on him with one big hug and a huge toothy grin.

"Daniel! How are you today?"

"Fine, but aren't we excited today," Daniel said, giving her his own toothy grin.

"Why shouldn't I be? Here, check this out," Lorraine said, grabbing a nearby paper and shoved it into his hands as Lorraine just stood there eagerly bouncing on the spot, while Daniel quickly scanned the entire contents. "So… what do you think?"

"It's… awesome," Daniel managed to speak out, causing Lorraine to beam brightly at him and then quickly glance at his wristwatch.

"We better go now, French remember," Lorraine reminded him, when suddenly out of the blue a student, what looked like possibly a junior, came sprinting down one of the hallways, his arms flapping madly in mid-air and yelling…

"FIRE! FIRE! EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!"

At the mention of this, everyone of all ages, from the weedy-looking freshmen nerds and even the tough-looking jocks that looked like they belonged inside zoo cages, immediately started to panic frantically, all of them extremely desperate to reach the exit first and pushing and shoving to make sure of it.

"Daniel, c'mon we have to go find Ian _and_ Rene," Lorraine yelled over the panicked cries of the numerous students surrounding them, but Daniel wasn't listening as he used his super hearing and smell to detect the smell of smoke and the sound of the fire.

Unfortunately for them, it was a GENUINE fire this time, not like the prank ones before it, making him hastily grab Lorraine's hand tightly and move quickly through the passing crowds of students and teachers alike.

Luckily for them, Daniel height made it much easier to navigate towards the school fire exits.

"RENE! IAN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Daniel called out, pushing several people out of his way, while using his super hearing and smell to keep record of where the fire _could _be now.

That's when he saw it. A faint green sort of 'astral' projection of what seemed to be like a person around his age, near the wall right on his left-hand side, causing him to wince in pain slightly.

_Green Kryptonite._

"Daniel, are you okay?" Lorraine asked him, concern and worry in her eyes.

The faint green 'astral' projection seemed to have now disappeared somewhere and Daniel felt his full strength coming back to him again.

"Yeah, c'mon let's keep moving towards the fire exits," Daniel replied, keeping casual and barely succeeding at doing so.

At last, they finally reached the fire exits, where outside most of the students and all of the teachers were waiting there.

"Yes, we made it. Daniel…" Lorraine panted in exhaustion and turned around to see that he was no longer there and had most likely gone back inside the building to search for Rene and Ian. "DANIEL!"

One of nearby teachers of another homeroom heard her cry and pulled her out of the school building, albeit forcibly as Lorraine struggled with all her might from his grip and eventually did so, running back down the hallways to the place where she last saw him with her as well as silently cursing herself for letting him slip away from her.

Down at the boys' locker room, Daniel walked silent and carefully through the hallways, keeping all of his senses on alert for any signs of Rene, Ian, or frankly anyone on that matter.

It was about twenty-five minutes into the search that he finally heard of soft whimper of a female voice and the frantic calling of a male voice that he instantely recognized on sound and immediately super sped towards them, not really caring about the consequences anymore about being spotted.

Unbeknownst to him, pair of glowing jade green eyes on the wall was gazing at him as he super sped towards the two people in a red and blue blur.

Once he reached there in about less than a second, Daniel saw to his horror, Rene sprawled on the ground with her head bleeding quite heavily and crushed by some roof debris with Ian by her side desperately trying to move at least some of it off of her. Both of them were highly covered in dark soot from the raging fire.

"Ian! Tell me EXACTLY what happened here?" Daniel yelled over the sounds of the raging fire.

"R-Rene was going to meet me t-today, since she was tutoring me in geometry lately, but then the fire happened a-and we both tried to quickly get out and then the roof caved in, making her push me out of the way and knock her onto the ground and crush her. Thankfully, she's still alive… barely," Ian added at the end through his tears, noticing his best friend's horrified expression at the possibility of her being dead.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief at the mention of this, but then regained his focus and started to scan the entire surrounding area to see if there were any ways out of here.

"Ian, there's no ways out of…" Daniel began to tell him, but then noticed to his dismay that Ian was now unconscious thanks to the fumes from the fire that was steadily growing.

Although, on the bright side, since no-one was now watching him, Daniel clutched onto the roof debris that was crushing Rene and threw it away from her to the wall effortlessly, making it flip a few times on the way there.

He then scooped the pair of them up onto either one of his shoulder, Ian on his left and Rene on his right and then charged into one of the brick walls, but not before making sure it wasn't going to hurt them.

After another few brick walls, Daniel finally saw the fire exit and super sped outside the school and carefully laid them both on the firm grass ground near the rest of the students and teachers, but not before Rene slowly regained conciousness and ever so slightly opened her eyes just in time to see the Superman crest in a red and blue blur that went speed back into the school.

Right after that, Rene drifted back into unconsciousness as students and teachers alike came running towards them with medical staff as well, who immediately hoisted them onto stretchers.

Even though she was unconscious, one image, or rather word, seemed to have sort of repeatedly flashing within her mind and also one name as well.

_Daniel?_

Back within the school walls, Daniel was speeding through every inch of the entire school for the feeling of slight nausea that he only had when he was near some green kryptonite.

_It could have been just some students green kryptonite earrings or something else they had that was made out of it as well, I mean besides, green kryptonite is very popular now thanks to the meteor shower a few months ago._

But no matter how hard he tried to reason with himself, Daniel felt the compelling need to go and investigate the source of his slight nausea.

He then slide to a halt near the assistant coach's office and looked around him. If people thought the school looked bad, this was a whole new level of destruction. Everything in the whole room was either burnt or about to be burnt by the looks of it, but most of the stuff in here looked as if they had been destroyed by… hand?

Daniel kept examining the whole office. Afterwards he exited the room and went down the hallways back to the fire exits, where he then felt the familiar agonizing pain of the green kryptonite nearby, causing him to slightly lose his balance and grab onto the office desk, because in front of him, out of what seemed to be nowhere, were the words: 'RUINED' in messy liquid green kryptonite sprayed onto one of the rows of red football lockers. Then, the flames reacted to the substance and set it alight with words of fire.

"Hurts don't it?" a familiar male voice asked bitterly.

"Who are you?" Daniel called out, as the pain of the green kryptonite remained.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" the voice said with malice. "You ruined me, my love life and also any chance at career in what I love, hence the writing. Don't you remember?"

The things that the voice said made Daniel instantely recognise the voice and hiss through gritted teeth:

"Carter!"

Carter chuckled darkly and so did a few other voices, meaning that he wasn't alone this time.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Daniel ordered, the pain of the green kryptonite getting worse by the minute.

"Right over here," Carter stated and appeared a few feet away from him out of thin air, a smug smile plastered on his face, wearing black army boots and the same grey hoodie from earlier in the day, along with a pair of black leather gloves.

"What do you want?" Daniel glared at him furiously. "Do you want your chance at football career, Rene, or maybe something else back?"

"No. I just want to see you suffer, like _I _did," Carter whispered and kicked him just above the stomach, which made him fall backwards onto the floor and wince.

"Guys, you can come out now!" Carter called out to them and they like him, also instantely seemed to appear out of thin air. One of them had sandy blond hair and was incredibly bulky, even almost matching Daniel himself and the other had raven dark hair and a crooked nose.

"How do you guys do that?" Daniel panted, the pain from the green kryptonite growing more powerful.

"Simply with these," Carter said and pulled the right sleeve of his hoodie to reveal the now glowing green 'dark mark' on the bottom of his right arm, which made Daniel wince louder in pain and agony, although thankfully he didn't notice it.

"Didn't know you were such fans of Harry Potter," Daniel remarked sarcastically over the overwhelming pain of the green kryptonite, but not from the wall that had now burned out, but from the tattoos this time.

This remark earned him another kick, this time directly to the stomach, causing him curse fluently under his breath.

"So, any last words?" Carter asked smugly, his fists tightening in anticipation as the two behind him sniggered.

"Yeah, I do. Duck!" Daniel shouted and threw at them with all his strength a smoke pellet from one of the nearby lockers that upon contact with the floor, exploded in a cloud of blue, yellow and red smoke.

_That was lucky, although I'm not sure why a student would even carry these things in his/her locker in the first place. Anyway, where was I?_

This momentary distraction of him long enough to crawl with all of his remaining strength, away from them and give him his full strength back.

_Sunlight, that's what I need right now. If it wasn't for my built-in kryptonite resistance, I would have been dead by now._

Daniel ran at a human pace towards the fire exits to again feel the presence of the green kryptonite eventually growing closer and closer as someone behind him, Carter, tackled him onto the ground, making them both slide forward a bit as both of them fought, albeit with him winning due to the fact that he had a green kryptonite tattoo on him.

"How does it feel then, huh? The pain that you're feeling now as I punch you hard in the face," Carter said bitterly, punching him repeatedly in the face as hard as he could. "Because the pain I felt after what you did to me was a thousand times worse."

Daniel then used both of his legs to push him away from him and miraculously succeeded in doing so.

"Where are your lackeys?" Daniel spat, wiping the blood that was running from his mouth and glaring at him menacingly.

"They'll be here eventually," Carter told him, yet again as smug as ever.

He then turned around to see both of his 'lackeys' and smirked in satisfaction as one of them had one of his arms strapped tightly around a girl's neck, a girl that Daniel immediately recognized as…

"Lorraine!" Daniel shouted and began to walk forward, but was stopped by Carter, who stuck his hand out.

"Stay there!" he ordered in complete smugness.

"Okay, just let her go. She's completely innocent," Daniel said, holding his arms up in self-defence.

"No-one is completely innocent," Carter stated and nodded to the 'lackey' that was holding onto her.

"She's got nice tits, huh?" the 'lackey' stated, caressing her left breast, but was quickly interrupted when Lorraine bit his hand and made him yelp in pain.

"She bit me!"

"I'll do a lot worse if you do that, OR anything else along those lines ever again you fucking asshole!" Lorraine threatened.

This threat made the 'lackey' whimper like a little girl and stop trying to sexually harass her in any way, making Daniel sigh in relief, until he realized that they weren't out of danger quite yet.

Although, what happened next was both extremely revolting and horrifying as the 'lackey' holding her started to suddenly spasm violently on the spot, which gave Lorraine the opportunity she needed to escape from his grasp and nobody bothered to stop her as all eyes were transfixed on the person that was having a violent spasm was now bleeding out vast amounts of thick crimson-coloured blood from his ears, eyes and every space available from his body.

This horrifying experience made the other 'lackey' cower in absolute fear and scurry out of their as fast as he could, only to buckle down on his knees and also start to violently spasm and bleed heavily from his eyes, nose etc as well on the floor like the other one too.

Even Carter was stood there frozen in fear as he watched his two best friends' spasm and bleed, until their bodies eventually seemed to 'dissolve' away one layer at a time.

Saying it was extremely horrifying was an understatement.

"No," Carter barely managed to whisper and began sprinting towards a wall, but not before becoming an emerald-coloured astral form for a brief moment and then turning both invisible _and _intangible.

"You okay, Lorraine? Lorraine?" Daniel asked the feeling and presence of the green kryptonite now completely gone and his strength back again to see that she had passed out and was sprawled on the floor unconscious like Ian and Rene were.

"Great," muttered Daniel in frustration, hoisting her up bridal style into his arms.

***He then super sped out of the school just in time, before the inferno reached a large leftover gas canister for a chemistry class and set off a gigantic explosion that was quickly catching up to him, so with one last push, Daniel managed to out speed the explosion and super leap out of the school building, where numerous students and teachers screamed and shrieked***

"Unngh!" Daniel grunted out to make people believe that the impact had hurt him, even though he didn't feel it.

The crowds of students and teachers then noticed the pair of them covered in dark soot and dirt and came dashing towards them with paramedics in the lead.

"What happened?" one of the paramedics asked, while checking her pulse rate.

"I found her unconscious in the hallways and quickly got her out of there once I realized that there was large leftover gas canister from one of the chemistry classes," Daniel hastily explained, hoping that Lorraine was alright and that's when he remembered about Ian and Rene. "Sir, can you please tell me what happened to two people called Ian Holmes and Rene Smith?"

The paramedic stopped checking her pulse and then replied: "Well, I heard that the Ian kid is in the Smallville Medical Center as we speak, but the Rene girl…"

"What about, Rene?" Daniel demanded, grabbing the sides of the paramedic with both of his arms.

"She's in a critical condition and they're preparing to move her to a hospital in Star City for surgery…" the paramedic began to tell him, but Daniel had already started to run off at a human speed away from the school, until he was definitely sure that no-one could no longer see him, he then super sped towards the Smallville Medical Center as fast as he possibly could.

Smallville Medical Center- (10:15)

The places was bustling with activity as medical staff scurried all over the place to the recent victims of both their usual patients AND the students and teachers of Smallville High.

Daniel stopped just outside the place and immediately dashed towards to the reception lady.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you know where I can find Rene Smith anywhere?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, she's in room number 605," the reception lady answered.

"Thank you," he said and with that he dashed towards room number 605 quickly, desperately hoping that he wasn't too late.

Luckily for him, Daniel was just in time to see a group of doctors and nurses rolling a severely injured and frail-looking Rene out of her room on a stretcher.

She had numerous deep burns in her skin and her right arm and left leg seemed to have been broken as well. Rene also had an oxygen mask attached to her mouth, along with a few nurses helping her out.

Daniel was so distracted with the sight of her so frail and vulnerable-looking, that he didn't notice Ian calling out to him at the other end of the hallway and then running to him.

"Daniel!"

At last, this seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and make him see that Ian was not as badly hurt or injured as Rene was. In fact, if Daniel guessed, he looked as if he was probably the _least _serious victim of the school fire.

"Ian! How are you? What happened to you?" Daniel bombarded him with questions.

"Whoa, slow down there. Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just sitting in the waiting room for Rene, since I was the one, who…" Ian glanced guiltily at the floor.

"Hey! It _wasn't _your fault, Ian. It _wasn't_ you're fault that the fire started. It _wasn't _your fault that some of the roof debris collapsed onto her. It wasn't…"

"Okay, I get it!" Ian shouted and then sighed. "You better go check on her, I heard that their moving her to Star City for some major surgery."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks by the way, for looking after her," Daniel said and ran off to where Rene was.

The stretcher that had Rene lying on it was nearing a white helicopter with a red cross in the middle of a vast green grass field.

Daniel managed to sprint to the stretcher just before Rene was placed inside the helicopter.

"Excuse me, sir, but you're not allowed to go on this helicopter," one of the doctors told him.

"I know I'm not, I just wanted to say goodbye to her, that's all, sir," Daniel replied.

"Who is she exactly? To you, I mean?" the doctor asked him.

"She's my girlfriend," Daniel said casually, trying to lie, yet somehow it felt like the truth to him.

The doctor nodded in understanding at his predicament and after Daniel gave her hand a quick squeeze, he signalled him to step back as they placed Rene inside the helicopter and it began to ascend into the clear blue sky to Star City Main Hospital.

Once the helicopter was out of sight, Daniel super sped all over town with one objective:

Find Carter Jenkins, but first…

He super sped around a corner and discreetly entered 'Logan's Tattoo Parlour', stealing one of the lasers that could remove tattoos.

_This'll do the trick, but I need one more thing._

Li residence

Daniel super sped down into the storm cellar to see the small black spaceship on the ground as usual.

"Jor-El!"

The ship then started to glow bright yellow and levitate a meter or so off the ground.

"**WHAT IS IT, DANIEL?"**

"I need your help, please," Daniel begged.

"**WHAT HELP DO YOU REQUEST FROM ME?"**

"I need you to help me locate the Crystal of Air. It's my only help in curing a… friend of mine," Daniel explained to the AI.

Jor-El remained ominously silent for a while and then said:

"**THE CRYSTAL HAS A BUILT-IN HOMING BEACON INSIDE OF IT THAT ATTRACTS KRYPTONIANS. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CONCERTRATE HARD AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SENSE THE LOCATION OF IT, ALONG WITH THE OTHER CRYSTALS AS WELL."**

Upon hearing this advice, Daniel thanked the AI, which stopped glowing and descended back on the ground again slowly and then super sped out of the loft.

***As he was running at super speed, Daniel momentarily closed his and focused on the location of the Crystal. After a while of concentrating extremely hard, he finally managed to hear the familiar high-pitched beacon noise of the crystals and with a start went back to 'accelerated super speed mode'.***

O'Conner Mansion- (10:25)

The place was practically deserted now as Joseph was in Russia negotiating with the leader of the country and most of the bodyguards were either fired or on break somewhere else, so Ben was alone by himself wearing a smart purple polo shirt, a soft black jacket, along with matching pants and a shiny pair of shoes, sitting in his office chair drinking some of his father's whisky by himself, when a gust of wind suddenly whooshed past him.

"What the hell?"

As soon as the gust of wind had gone, Ben immediately started to check all of his pockets for anything missing, especially the Crystal of Air in the top pocket of his jacket.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't there. This discovery made his eyes widen in shock and then narrow in fury.

"Guards, search the perimeter for ANY intruders, NOW!" Ben ordered into the speaker phone and then slamming it back down in its place.

He then screamed in anger and pushed all of his papers and files off of his desk, huffing loudly and swearing to himself that if he EVER found out who did this, he would kill them mercilessly for what they did to him.

_No-one EVER steals from Ben O'Conner. Absolutely nobody!_

With the Crystal of Air gripped tightly in his left hand, Daniel smirked as he super sped out of the O'Conner Mansion and began searching every inch of the town again.

Edge of the Smallville Woods - (10:35)

Carter stumbled through the woods as his body gradually grew weaker and weaker, sweat dripping heavily from everywhere in his body.

_Can't go to a hospital, everyone would then know about me and what happened, but I need to go somewhere, anywhere._

A thick tree root on the floor managed to shake him out of his thoughts by tripping him up and making him fall on his face.

"Shit," he muttered and then with extreme effort, he got back up on his feet again by also using the tree for balance. "Argh!"

Carter keeled over slightly in agony as he felt a sudden surge of pain run through his body like electricity across a wire.

_I have to keep going, I have to…_

(_Snap!_)

He quickly turned around for the any sign of movement nearby, but luckily found none and kept on stumbling out of the woods, until eventually he found himself near the edge of 'Crater Lake' and his knees began to buckle and then drop onto the ground.

"No," Carter gasped and panted hopelessly and began to spasm, although not as violently as his 'lackeys' did earlier.

"Carter!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Carter frantically turned behind him from the view of the beautiful clear lake to see Daniel standing there on the spot with small beads of sweat running slowly down from his forehead and what seemed to be a laser gun from a tattoo parlour in one hand, along with a clear crest-shaped crystal in the other hand.

"What do you want? Argghh!" Carter demanded angrily, but was cut off by another surge of pain and clutched the part of his body that had hurt the most right now, his liver.

"Please, listen to me very carefully. You're body is rejecting the green kryp- meteor rock in that tattoo and in the process it's eating away at itself, because it's using all of its energy to get rid of it, to no luck. These things," Daniel explained and showed him the laser gun and the Crystal of Air. "Can save you, I promise. You just have to trust me on this one. I know we had our differences, but I am _trying _to save you, I don't want anymore people killed and I think neither do you."

"Why-Why would you want to help me?" Carter panted, his body growing weaker by the coming minute.

"Because," Daniel began to say, while giving him a look of genuine care and concern. "I _know _that you're a good person inside. I see the way you looked at Rene when you two were together and I saw the fear and instant regret of Lorraine being man-handled. You're a good person, Carter and even though you have done some bad things in the past, but you still hope for the future. I know it."

Carter face expression softened for a moment and then suddenly scrunched up in pain as another more powerful spasm hit him.

This made Daniel dash towards him, only to be stopped abruptly a foot or two away from him by the crippling radiation from the green kryptonite tattoo.

_C'mon! There's no stopping now._

Daniel huffed and grunted as every step he got closer, the more the radiation from the tattoo got a little bit stronger.

"Do it," Carter only managed to whimper as the spasm decreased to a certain level for the time being.

Daniel nodded with the sweat on his forehead increasing and placed the Crystal of Air about two or four inches above the tattoo.

"It's going to hurt quite a bit," he warned him.

"Just do it," Carter ordered and bit his lip as preparation for the pain to come.

With the crystal firmly in place, Daniel pointed the laser gun and fired the beam of laser directly through it, which instantely split the beam into four separate smaller, but still powerful beams of hot white beams of light that each shot from the top, left, right and bottom of the tattoo, along with burning the skin in the process that made a few wisps of smoke come out as well.

"Arggghhhh!" Carter screamed and desperately tried to resist removing him arm out of the way.

"Almost there, just hold on for a bit longer," Daniel advised him and kept the laser gun going. "There!"

Daniel stopped the laser and threw it aside a far distance and examined the place where the lasers had it and saw that the tattoo was finally gone. Unfortunately, it left behind a rather serious dark burnt patch of skin behind, but luckily, Daniel came prepared for that as well and pulled out a long strand of clean bandages from one of his pockets and wrapped it tightly around the burnt skin.

"Better?"

"Yeah… thanks by the way and thank you for what you did. I owe YOU one," Carter apologised sincerely and got back up on his feet again.

Daniel nodded and smiled, only to be interrupted by the sound of loud police sirens nearby.

"You gotta, NOW!

Carter looked confused at the sudden change of expression, but he then also heard the sound of nearby police sirens, nodded quickly and darted off somewhere through the forest with Daniel looked on proudly, until he realized that Deputy Banks and the Sherriff were now standing right behind.

_Whoa! Looks like I'm not the only one with super speed in this town._

"Ah, Mr. Li, what are you doing here and at this time as well?" Deputy Banks questioned him suspiciously; his eyes were on him like a hawk.

"I just wanted to admire the view of the lake, I mean it is really beautiful at this time of day," Daniel lied casually, looking directly into his eyes to avoid being caught lying.

"Sure is, Deputy Banks. I sometimes do it when I have day off from work," the Sherriff agreed, much to Banks' complete and utter annoyance.

"Then, what are you doing at this time of day? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Deputy Banks asked again, his eyes narrowing even more.

"Um… there was a _fire _today, so I _couldn't_," Daniel answered, his eyebrows raised at disbelief at this guy.

Even the Sherriff couldn't believe what his favourite deputy was asking.

"Deputy, I think that's enough questions for now. I don't think the boy knows anything about the situation involving Carter."

"No! He knows something, I know it! He's _always _there when something happens and believe me, I'm gonna find out why he is," Deputy Banks protested furiously, stormed off into his police vehicle and drove off at a higher that permitted speed.

"Sorry about that, goodbye and have nice day, son," the Sherriff apologised on behalf of the Deputy, got back into his police vehicle and also drove off, albeit at a permitted speed, unlike the Deputy did.

Daniel shrugged at the usual behaviour of the Deputy and super sped back home.

Li Residence- (10:50)

Once he got home, Daniel was ambushed by hugs and kisses from his mother and father, who scolded him for going back inside the school building and almost getting killed by the looks of it and crying in joy to know that their son was alright.

"What happened?" Warren and Janine asked simultaneously.

Daniel then began to carefully and slowly tell them what happened up to the point (maybe avoiding some details) and showed them the Crystal of Air, which made him receive a pat on the back from his dad and another hug from his mom.

"Wait, so Rene didn't see you right?" Warren asked anxiously and judging by his son's sheepish facial expression, she probably did.

"She sort of did," Daniel admitted, scratching the back of head.

Warren sighed and then told him: "You have to be more careful the next time, son. If anyone finds out about your secret, you could put the ones you love and care about, like Renee or Ian, in serious danger."

Daniel nodded and a brilliant idea popped up in his head.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna take a shower now, can you please wash my clothes? They're pretty dirty and covered in soot from the school fire. Anyway, my point is that can you stitch my light brown plaid jacket with my bright red one so that you can flip them inside out repeatedly, please," Daniel asked his mother, who kindly nodded, despite the how unusual the request was and got to work immediately with it.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Janine immediately started to get to work with what Daniel had requested, since she sort of finally got an idea on what he had in mind.

Li Residence, loft- (21:50)

The night sky was as beautiful and yet mysterious as ever with the heavens shone brightly, due to the fact that there was little light pollution coming from Smallville. It was a truly magnificent sight to behold. Daniel stood there, bent down at an angle to peer through his telescope to see more clearly at the heavens. Daniel was now wearing his light brown plaid jacket and a light blue and white chequered flannel shirt. Everything else was the same as before, but cleaner. As Daniel gazed up at Venus in space, he heard the distance sound of footsteps and the familiar aroma of melted chocolate and lavender.

_Renee._

This made Daniel smile and turn behind him to where Renee was, until it made him grow very concerned for her wellbeing as he soon realized that she was still probably recovering from her surgery, along with her other injuries and shouldn't be here, so he decided to make her go back home as quickly and carefully as possibly. And there she was standing there, supported by crutches and with most of her torso wrapped with clean bandages, along with one or two plasters stuck on her forehead. Renee was only wearing an olive green t-shirt, a loose pair of baggy navy-coloured pants and pink sneakers.

**_You're Beautiful - James Blunt_**

**_(Beginning Music)_**

**_My life is brilliant._**

Renee hobbled over to him on her crutches, only to be lifted up and placed near him next to the edge of the loft, just below the starry night sky.

**_My love is pure._**

"Thanks," Renee said with pure sincerity in her voice.

"For what?" Daniel asked in confusion.

**_I saw an angel,_**

**_Of that I'm sure…_**

"Everything," Renee answered and then added with a smirk: "So, I'm your _girlfriend _now, huh?"

Daniel, who realized that she heard about earlier in the helicopter, turned beet red and avoided gazing at her, especially her dazzling eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, it's just…"

**_You're beautiful!_**

**_You're beautiful, it's true._**

But Daniel was cut off when Renee suddenly launched her lips onto his and they kissed passionately, their tastes combining and their tongues exploring each other's mouths excitedly.

**_I saw your face,_**

**_In a crowded place._**

"No, we can't do this," Daniel gasped, letting go from the kiss, much to the Renee's disappointment. "I'm sorry, but I just… can't."

When Daniel said that, Renee looked absolutely crestfallen and cursed herself mentally for probably screwing in some way and so, they just stood there and gazed up at the starry night sky silently without a single word, until it was time for her to go back home again.

**_And I don't know what to do,_**

**_Cause I'll never be with you._**

**_(End music)_**

**A/N: ****Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next 'episode'!**


	11. Collision 1x10 Crossover

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the DC Universe including any of the characters, except my very own!_

**A/N: The 'episode' you've all been waiting for: The Crossover. This 'episode' is set in-between the episodes "Reckoning" and "Vengeance" of season five, so just after Jonathan Kent's death. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

Luthor Mansion (Earth-1: 17:00)

The orange recently lit flames burnt brightly as it crackled within the fireplace and Lex Luthor, wearing a purple buttoned-up shirt, black pants and shiny sophisticated shoes with his new best friend, Lana Lang, a young woman with long dark brown hair tied in a bun, wearing a long crimson-coloured silk dress and was bare-footed (they had just arrived from one of the company's formal balls) and sat patiently near it on the floor and used the heat of the fire to warm up their hands and her feet.

"Lex, what are we waiting for exactly?" Lana asked him, who gave what seemed to be a sympathetic smile back towards her.

"Lana, didn't I already tell you that it was a surprise," Lex smiled mysteriously and then tried to divert her attention by asking: "In the meantime, can you please get us two cups of camomile tea from one of the kitchens and maybe some of your favourite marshmallows as well?"

Lana nodded, gave him a quick hug and exited the room, unaware of what Lex was _actually _planning.

"Is she gone yet, Mr. Luthor?" a deep male voice said from somewhere within the room.

"Yes," Lex replied and stood back up on his feet again to face a tall Native-American man with short black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a clean white lab coat and pants. "How's the project doing so far?"

"Everything is going to plan, so there's no need to worry, Mr. Luthor," the scientist reassured his boss.

"Good, no-one likes to be disappointed," Lex sneered and turned his attention to the large, bulky machine at the other end of the room that was cleverly concealed with a newly-developed invisibility cloaking device from everyone, except them. "Bring it here."

The scientist nodded and dragged the machine carefully over to the center of the room. He then grabbed a small remote that had numerous buttons on it and pressed a red rectangular one and as soon as he did so, the machine suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was almost silver everywhere, minus the flashing screen in the center of it and the various coloured buttons placed near the screen. For many, many months now, most of the top Luthorcorp scientists have been trying to develop the ultimate weapon against enemy forces like the aliens that landed in Smallville in the second meteor shower, without the knowledge of Lex's father, Lionel Luthor.

"It's perfect," Lex breathed in awe and then regained his composure. "How does it work exactly, professor?"

"W-Well you see, Mr. Luthor," the scientist began to stutter, much to the annoyance and frustration of his boss.

"Never mind, I'll figure it out on my own," Lex said and was about to press a long thin lever with a black leather handle, when all of sudden Clark, Chloe and Lois burst into the room panting, although not from exhaustion.

Clark was tall at 6'3 with broad shoulders, messy black hair and hazel eyes and was wearing his signature dark red low collar long sleeved, zip-front pocketed jacket, along with a bright blue low collar short sleeved t-shirt and brown work boots. The two young women beside him, Chloe and Lois, were cousins and differed in looks as Chloe had shoulder-length dirty blond hair and was 5'5" while Lois had long caramel-coloured hair tied in a ponytail and was 5'8". Lois was wearing one of Clark's bright red plaid jackets, although it had been shrunk in the wash, skinny jeans and four inch heels, while Chloe wore a bright green sweater, baggy pants and flip flops. All three of them were glaring at Lex both suspiciously and menacingly, especially Lois as she was the one who hated him the very most.

"Clark, Chloe, Lois? What are you guys doing here?" Lex asked innocently, although it didn't fool them.

"I think you know _exactly_ why we're here," Clark glared towards his former friend/brother. "You can't do this, Lex. It's not right."

"Why not?" Lex asked, narrowing his eyes at them. "It's a working time machine. The very first of its kind and definitely not the last either. With this, we can do extraordinary things like cure disease earlier then anticipated… or even save certain loved ones."

Clark froze momentarily at that last part, images flashing within his mind about his recently deceased father, Jonathan Kent for a brief moment, before he shook his head and regained his focus, while just staring at him this time, instead of glaring. However, this last part caused both Lois and Chloe (especially Lois) to become furious at Lex for EVER bringing up his father into the conversation in such a way.

"How DARE you do that to Clark! You have no right to talk about Jonathan Kent that way, after what he's been through and you know it!" Lois spat furiously, huffing at him and pointing at him accusingly.

This accusation caused Lex to momentarily lose his composure and made him look like his old self again, before he managed to regain his poker face at them.

"I'm… sorry, Clark. I was just trying to make a valid point across," Lex apologised half-heartedly.

"Well you should be," Chloe finally managed to say angrily. If looks could kill, Lex would already be sprawled on the floor dead.

"J-Just stop the machine, Lex," Clark managed to murmur out, glancing between him and the machine. "John F. Kennedy himself said that we should use time as a tool, _not _a crutch."

"Exactly, Clark. This is my way of using that tool to 'fix' time," Lex told him and began to press and pull an assortment of buttons and levers on the machine.

"LEX, YOU'RE NOT A GOD!" Clark yelled loudly over the whirling noise coming from the now activated time machine.

"MAYBE NOT, BUT WHAT MAKES YOU A GOD?" Lex shouted back as the machine started to glow a magenta sort of colour.

"Stop the machine, Luthor!" Lois demanded and charged at him head-on.

As soon as she collided with him onto the floor, one of the numerous levers that Lex was keeping level went back to its original position and started to emit sparks as well as go frantically haywire.

"What have you done?" Lex shouted angrily and pushed her off of him forcibly and hastily tried to control the machine to no luck. "Argh!"

A face full of hot white sparks from the machine blasted themselves onto his face, causing him to cover his face in agony and crumple onto the floor. Once they were sure that he was unconscious, Clark and Chloe hurried over to Lois to make sure that she was alright.

"Lois, are you okay?" asked Chloe, giving her cousin a bone-crushing hug.

"I will be if you let me breathe for a bit, cous," Lois panted as she let go of her with a sheepish smile and mouthed the words: 'Sorry, Lo.'

"I'm glad that you're okay, Lois," Clark smiled and also gave her a big warm hug.

"Yeah, I could tell you were worried about me, Smallville," Lois winked and got back up on her feet again, only to be pushed back down onto the floor by him, who heard the sound of an oncoming chain reaction growing deep within the machine by using his super hearing.

"Get down!" Clark yelled and using his natural instinct, he shielded both Chloe and Lois from the explosion of the machine, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him… hopefully.

The machine then exploded in a bright magenta-coloured explosion that engulfed them all (even Lex) in the bright magenta light.

As soon as this happened, all three of them, especially Clark and Lex, since they were in direct contact of the explosion felt their whole bodies tingle, albeit unpleasantly.

The sensation was like they were in a roller coaster with various twists and turns.

"Arggggggghhhhh!" all three of them screamed as they eventually grew dizzier and blacked out into darkness.

_Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton (Newsboys - Stay Strong)_

_(Beginning Music)_

_This race can be wonnnnn!_

_We gotta…_

_Stay Strong, you are not lostt._

**Daniel Li**

_C'mon and fix your eyes ahead._

**Renee Smith**

_Our Father's Dawn will light our dayyy, our day_

**Ben O'Conner**

_Come on and… Stay strong!_

**Lorraine Evans**

_His grip is sureee_

**Carter Jenkins**

_And his patience still endures_

**Warren Li**

_We've come too far lose our wayyyy, no way…_

**Janine Li**

_(Ending music)_

Li residence - (Earth 1.5: 17:35)

Daniel carried the massive patches of hay towards the barn and threw them into one, even more massive pile. He was wearing a blue and white-chequered flannel shirt, a pair of jeans, a brown plaid jacket and also a pair brown work boots. Unbeknownst to anyone else, except for him and his parents, he was also wearing his light blue House of El, or 'Superman' t-shirt, underneath his flannel shirt and had the insides of his brown plaid jacket, sewed on with his bright red one, so that whenever there was danger, he would remove the flannel shirt and flip his jacket inside out and then vice versa to cover his tracks.

"That's my day's work done," Daniel announced to himself, dusting off his hands and then super speeding back into the house in a blur.

The house was empty at the moment, since his parents were in Metropolis to buy some certain items that weren't available in any of the small stores in Smallville, so Daniel used this moment of solace, sat down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote, wondering if anything good was on at the moment.

Unfortunately, after half an hour of flicking through about every single channel they had, Daniel didn't find anything remotely interesting on at the time, so he was about to switch it off, when a news flash suddenly appeared on the TV that grabbed his attention.

_I wonder what happened._

He quickly increased the volume of it, even though he didn't need to and listen carefully at the report.

"**News just in," a female reported with blond hair tied in a neat bun announced. "A magenta-coloured flash of light has recently appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the streets of Metropolis City. We're not sure of anything else at the moment, but we have our top scientists trying to figure out what is the meaning of this incident. Is this another 'Smallville' or is something else more sinister happening? Back to you, Ted."**

Daniel switched off the television and gazed absentmindedly at the ceiling in deep thought at what was possibly happening, until he realized something…

"Mom and dad!"

With that, he super sped off to Metropolis City as fast as could.

Metropolis City- (17:45)

Clark slowly opened his eyes as rays of bright sunshine hit his eyes and instead of making him squint, it made him feel energized, thanks to his Kryptonian physiology.

He groaned and realized that he was lying on what seemed to be a stone-paved surface, which reminded him of the streets of Metropolis.

_Maybe that's where I am, but the main question is: WHEN am I?_

Then he blinked a few times and gradually stood back up onto his feet again, while stretching himself slightly and examined the surrounding area.

Everything looked as if it was from the present, the stores, restaurants etc. Luckily, no-one was around at the time, otherwise he would have attracted some _unwanted _attention.

Clark then remembered about Lois and Chloe and super sped around the vicinity to search for them. Thankfully, after a while, he managed to spot the unconscious forms of them sprawled on the floor very close to each other and to his amusement, Lois was snoring loudly on the stone-paved ground.

_I wish I had a camera._

He smiled and walked over to them both, while gently trying shaking them out of unconsciousness.

"Lois, Chloe?"

Lois stirred on the ground and mumbled: "Five more minutes," while Chloe eyes began to flutter open.

"Clark, is that you?"

"Yeah it is. Are you okay?" Clark asked his eyes full of concern and worry.

"Yeah, just a little sore," Chloe answered groggily and stood back up again. "Where are we? No, correction: _When _are we?"

Clark sighed and replied: "It looks like present day Metropolis to me, but as you know, looks can be deceiving."

"I guess this is what happens when you find out one of Clark Kent's biggest secrets," Chloe joked and began to try and wake up her cousin.

"Huh, what's goin' on?" Lois asked groggily as well, her eyes extremely droopy and then widened immediately at the sight of both Clark and her cousin gazing down at her with a half-amused, half-concerned expression on their faces. "What?"

Clark chuckled as he gave her a hug and helped her back on her feet again.

"So, Smallville, where are we exactly? 'Cause this sure doesn't look like the past _or _the future," Lois asked him.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should…" Clark began to suggest, but was cut off by a deafening sound that rivalled that of a grenade being set off.

"What was that?" Chloe wondered out loud, her natural journalism instinct taking over her proper judgement and began to run over to the scene, despite Clark and Lois telling her not to do so.

"C'mon, we better go follow her," Clark suggested and at a human pace as he and Lois sprinted over to where she was heading.

Just two and a half miles or so from Metropolis City

Daniel super sped across the road as trees, cars, people etc whizzed past him in a blur.

_Almost there, just two and half miles or so left to go._

Pushing himself, he sent off a massive sonic boom, that didn't go unnoticed by some of the people nearby and went full speed ahead towards the scene of commotion within the city of Metropolis.

Back within Metropolis City

Chloe stopped abruptly as a long, incredibly heavy piece of metal crashed right in front of her and barely missed her feet.

_That was WAY too close._

She hurriedly avoids the pieces of heaving, flying metal and to her horror saw the source of it all.

One of the skyscrapers nearby were on fire and was chucking out various materials from small shard of glass to large and heavy pieces of metal similar to the one that almost crushed her just a few moments ago. There were also numerous fire-fighters and police officers surrounding the building, so Chloe ran up to one of them and panted:

"Excuse me, sir. What happened here?"

"Didn't you hear? It's all over the news. A bright magenta explosion exploded from that building and caused all this," the police office motioned to the debris around him.

He then narrowed his eyes and asked: "Haven't I seen you on TV before, miss?"

"I-I don't think so," Chloe replied, confused at what would possibly make him think that.

The police officer and shrugged and got back to doing his job of making sure no-one else was in the building or surrounding it.

_I was on TV? When did that happen?_

(BOOM!)

Another explosion shook her out of her thoughts and Chloe quickly dashed towards the skyscraper, even though she could possibly die.

_Oh well. That's what reporters do everyday of their careers if they want the good stories._

Carefully and discreetly, Chloe entered the rapidly burning building and carefully ascended the stairs that were luckily not burned down yet.

Meanwhile, outside of the building; Clark and Lois stopped near the entrance of it and quickly scanned for any signs for her.

"Chloe!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Damnit! Where could she be?" Lois cursed and ran off to another area to look for her.

"C'mon, Chloe. Where are you?" Clark murmured to himself and used his super hearing to try and hone into her voice and heartbeat.

**$ (Cough, cough) "Okay, now this was a bad idea," Chloe said.**

**Her heartbeat was starting to increase. **

**(Cough! Cough!) "Somebody help me, please!" $**

Hearing her pleas for help, Clark bolted at super sped into and up the buildings, ***the flames frozen as he whooshed past them effortlessly***.

"Smallville, have you found anything…" Lois began to ask, but saw that he wasn't there anymore, making her increasingly worried. "Clark?"

Meanwhile, Daniel stopped abruptly next to a nearby café just west of the burning skyscraper that he identified as the O' Corporations main HQ building.

He then used his super hearing to hone in on any remaining voices within the building.

**$ "Chloe! Where are you?" a deep male voice that sounded a LOT like Tom Welling called out. $**

_It can't be. Why would Tom Welling be inside an O' Corporations building, unless he's there for business or something? It just doesn't make any sense._

**$ "Clark! (cough) I'm over here!" a female voice answered back loudly that sounded a LOT like Allison Mack. $**

_Was that Allison Mack and did she just call Tom, Clark? Either this is some sick publicity stunt gone wrong, or something else is going on here, although it's not the first time._

Daniel glanced at his surroundings, making sure no-one was around and then **super sped into the café entrance, while starting to take off his jacket and flip it inside out, so that the bright red side showed and began to unbutton his flannel shirt. By the time he exited the café through the back door, he was in his bright red plaid jacket and light blue House of El of t-shirt.***

Then he switched back to his 'super speed mode' and dashed towards the building and up the floors to where he heard the voices.

Back inside the O' Corporations HQ building, Floor five

_Okay, this was STUPID idea._

Chloe kept repeating this to herself in her head as she crouched low on the floor from the choking fumes above her.

"Help!"

Clark burst into the room, sending the door flying away into a wall and approached her, when suddenly the fire caused the desk drawer to burn away rapidly and drop its contents of green kryptonite.

"Argh!" he screamed and collapsed onto the floor beside Chloe as he felt his strength literally draining out of him.

"Clark," Chloe all, but managed to whimper and attempted to reach out to him, but then knocked out cold.

"Chloe," he whimpered back and he too slipped into unconsciousness.

They were now both out cold as the raging inferno grew more powerful and drew closer towards the pair. Some of the flames even managed to burn most of the green kryptonite, causing Clark, albeit weakly, to flutter his eyes open slightly to see a red and blue blur zoom towards him with the House of El crest on its center, before slipping back to unconsciousness.

Daniel's P.O.V

***I super sped towards them as loose shards of glass were seemingly floating in mid-air. They were both lying there unconsciousness and to my utter shock, my suspicions were instantely confirmed, for lying just a few feet away from me were what seemed to be Tom Welling and Allison Mack. **

**To my frustration as well, I discovered the agonizing sensation of green kryptonite nearby, making him decide to work fast as my powers started to gradually weaken, so I took a deep breath, picked them and lay them onto each of my shoulders, Tom on my left shoulder and her on my right and quickly ran out of there as the kryptonite was just starting to get the best of me.***

Back outside the O' Corporations HQ Building

"Look here, mister. I don't _know_ who you are, or why the hell you even became an officer in the first place, but you HAVE to let me inside that building. My cousin _and _one of my best friends are inside and they need help. NOW!" Lois demanded to the officer, who just stared at her in pure shock and slight fear.

"Please, miss…" the officer began to reason with her, when another, even BIGGER explosion rocked the building and blew off a massive chuck off of it.

"CLARK, CHLOE! NOOOOO!" Lois cried as she saw shards of glass fall down like snowflakes down to the ground and to her horror, more metal pieces that were even larger and bulkier than the ones that were already buried within the ground below.

"Get out of the way!" the police officer yelled hopelessly and closed his eyes, once he expected one of the huge metal pieces to crush her, only to be surprised that she was gone and the metal in her place. "What the hell?"

He turned around him to see for any signs of the woman and spotted her a few feet away from him with another young woman and two muscular men.

"Hey!" he called out and came running towards them all, only to see the one in a bright red plaid jacket disappear instantaneously.

_Must have been the fumes making me hallucinate that there was another person there._

As he came running towards them, Lois embraced her cousin as Chloe slowly regain consciousness and gave Clark a hug as well, once he also regained consciousness.

"I was so worried about you two," Lois sobbed.

"You were?" Clark asked his eyebrows on the verge of disappearing in his hair.

"Uh, yeah I was-I mean you are one of my best friends and she is my cousin, so…" Lois began to stutter nervously and pulled them both into a hug that would have crushed Clark if he didn't have invulnerability.

"Hey, Chloe. Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone," Clark whispered to his friend and beckoned her towards a spot a bit further from the still burning building.

"Yeah, Clark, what's up?"

"I don't know how this is possible, but I think someone saved us by super speeding in and out of the building," Clark explained in a hushed tone of voice.

"So, it _might_ have been a meteor-freak," Chloe rationalized, giving him a look.

"Would a meteor-freak wear something that had the House of El crest on it?" Clark remarked, causing her eyes to widen and her mouth to drop open as well. "I don't think we're in Metropolis, well at least _our _Metropolis, I think that we…"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S TOM WELLING AND ALLISON MACK FROM 'SMALLVILLE'!" a loud female voice shrieked out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Chloe panicked, hastily glancing at her surroundings.

"There!" Clark pointed at a group news reporters and journalists, who had spotted them and were now charging excitedly towards them now. "RUN!"

Both of them darted off down the streets as groups of random civilians, reporters, journalists etc stampeding towards them at full speed. Clark and Chloe rounded the corner, only to come collide head-on with Lois.

"Hey, watch it pal…"

"Lois! We have to get out of here, NOW!" Clark ordered only to be dragged forcibly by Lois to face _another_ group of excited civilians, journalists, reporters etc also stampeding towards them. "RUN!"

All three of them ran as fast they could, or at least as fast as Chloe and Lois could, down a deserted alleyway that eventually lead into a brick wall, so in other words a dead-end.

"Argh, it's a dead-end!" Lois groaned as she desperately tried to find another way to get away from the crowd or mob, she couldn't tell which one they were.

"We're trapped," Clark stated.

The shrieks of joy and excitement of the crowds of people grew louder and louder as they drew nearer and nearer.

"We're toast," Lois said, putting her hands on her hips.

This statement made Clark desperately scanned the entire surrounding area with his x-ray vision for any secret passages or short cuts that could lead them to safety from the nearing crowds of people.

"There coming!" Chloe warned the pair of them, just as he found a thin, yet long weak crack inside the wall that he could easily break, if Lois wasn't here with them.

"Chloe, I found a weakness in the brick wall out of here, but I need you to distract Lois when I break the wall," Clark whispered into her ear.

She nodded and then pointed out randomly to her cousin, while shouting: "What the hell is that?"

This startled Lois and made her immediately jump and glance everywhere for the 'thing' that Chloe _supposedly_ spotted somewhere nearby.

Using this brief distraction, Clark punched where the crack was on the wall, making it cave in on itself and then yelled at the other two as convincing as he could, especially to Lois: "C'mon, I found a weak spot in the wall and it suddenly caved in on itself! Let's move!"

Chloe sprinted forward to him with Lois on her tail, who was confused at why the wall SUDDENLY caved in, but shrugged it off as the crowds of people could be nearby.

They ran for about another fifteen or so minutes, until Chloe and Lois were panting and gasping for breath slightly.

"Have we lost them yet?" Lois asked, turning behind her to check for anymore people still chasing them.

"I don't think so, but just in case…" Clark suggested and they both strolled down the streets past numerous stores and cafes.

"It looks so much like our Metropolis," Chloe remarked at her surroundings.

"_Our _Metropolis?" Lois questioned, her eyebrows rising on the verge of disappearing her hair.

Clark and Chloe glanced at each other nervously at her question, trying to decide how much they should tell her and how much they should… leave out.

"Chloe has this-this theory that when Lex's time machine malfunctioned, it sort of… transported us to another universe," Clark explained awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Huh," Lois nodded dumbly and then sighed: "I guess this is what happens if you've ever lived in Smallville."

Clark smiled at this and then noticed the distinct noise of people running towards them and his smile faltered.

"Guys, I think they're coming back again."

"How do you kn-?" Lois began to question to see the crowds of people in the distance quickly drawing nearer and cursed silently: "Shit."

"Psst, guys. Psst!" someone hissed somewhere around the corner of one of the nearby cafes. "Come here quickly, before they get you."

All three of them glanced at each other hesitantly, before deciding that they had nothing to lose and dashed to where they think that they heard the voice.

"Hi," a voice startled them and they turned around sharply to see Daniel standing there with his light brown jacket zipped up to cover up his light blue 'House of El' t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Lois demanded, curling her fists tightly in case the person attacked.

"Relax, my name is Daniel Li and I live in Smallville at the Li farm," Daniel began to tell them, only to be interrupted by Clark, who noticed he said: '_Li_ farm'.

"So, that means you live in my house-I mean…" he began to ramble, but was silenced by Daniel, who raised his hand and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I understand that it's quite confusing, but it I can assure all of you that if we work together and exchange our known information to each other, we can find out more about how you got here and also how to back to _your _universe."

Both he and Chloe nodded, but Lois was still suspicious about this 'person' who just wanted to help them out of the blue.

"Why should we trust you exactly?" she asked, albeit with a tone of voice more coldly than she wanted to sound.

"Because if you DON'T," Daniel began to say, signalling at the huge crowds of people coming there way, screaming and shrieking their heads off with excitement. "You'll have to deal with them."

This response made her gulp and finally nod in agreement.

"Good, now I want Lois to climb on Clark's back and Chloe to climb on mine," Daniel ordered as all three of them gave him incredulous looks. "Trust me on this."

Clark, who noticed the pure sincerity within his words, nodded at what he assumed must him from this 'universe'.

"Smallville, what's he planning?" Lois asked half-anxiously, half-suspiciously.

"I don't know, Lois," Clark lied, barely able to fool her.

"Clark, on the mark of three, we super speed to my/your place," Daniel told him.

"Super speed? What does he me-SMALLVILLE!" Lois questioned, only to suddenly feel herself being jerked forward as he went into 'super speed mode' and ran to the Li Residence in less than a mere second with Daniel not far behind him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lois yelled, once she stumbled off of Clark's back and onto the wooden floor of Daniel's kitchen. "Smallville?"

"Lois, please let me explain," Clark tried to reason, holding his arms up in a defence-like position. "First of all, I'm NOT a meteor-freak. I'm an alien from a planet called Krypton."

At this, Lois' mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she slowly processed this information. The more she thought about it, the more it started to gradually make more sense as it explained almost everything from the strange and untimely disappearances of the 'boy scout' to the unusually shy nature of her friend.

"Lois, I understand if this is a LOT to take in right now, but…" Clark began to say, but was cut off by her.

"Chloe, did you know about this?" Lois asked her cousin, who had just arrived and gotten off of Daniel's back, only to look down at her feet sheepishly and finally nodded in response.

"Why was I the last one to find out?" Lois huffed, but then sighed and said: "Although, I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me; I mean it IS quite a massive secret to hold onto, so it's okay."

Hearing this, Clark's face split into a huge grin and then he came at her with one of his signature bear hugs.

"Smallville, Smallville! I appreciate the love, but you're _kinda _suffocating me right now," Lois panted, trying to get out of his steel-like grip.

"Sorry," he apologised hastily, while turning quite a deep shade of red.

Unaware to the both of them, both Daniel and Chloe were smiling at the antics of them, but for different, yet similar reasons.

"I hate to break up this little…um… moment here, but we got to get you three back home," Daniel pointed out, snapping them out of one of their, especially Clark and Lois' special moments.

"How are you going to do that… uh, Daniel?" Clark asked his universe counterpart.

"That's a… VERY good question, I don't exactly know how," Daniel answered him honestly.

"Perhaps, I could be of some assistance," a male voice suggested out of seemingly nowhere.

All three of them sharply turned behind themselves to see for anyone nearby, only to see a man hobbling weakly on a long and sleek-looking black wooden cane come into the kitchen from the sitting room.

He was roughly about six foot with greying, balding wisps of hair, wrinkly skin and piercing green eyes that seemed to hold much wisdom and knowledge within them. His clothes he were wearing also seemed to fit his wise and old face, as he wore a smart brown tweed jacket with a black shirt underneath, along with a burgundy-coloured bow tie, a pair of comfortable black pants and brown leather shoes, but what was most noticeable was that there was a breathing tube connected _into _his neck, which made his breathing wheezing and noticeable.

"Who are you?" Clark demanded suspiciously, but was stopped by Daniel, who reassured him that _he _was the one that called this old-looking man here.

"His named is Professor Cameron Roberts. I called him here, because I heard that he was specialised in this sort of area of time travel and parallel universes," Daniel explained to them, making them relax and loosen up slightly. "I didn't think my knowledge, though vast, would be enough help to get you all back home, oh and don't worry, he already knows about our big secret, Clark."

This made Clark exhale in relief. It was hard enough to tell Lois his secret, but to tell another person he didn't even know and trust! That would indeed be too risky.

"It is an upmost pleasure to meet all three of you," Professor Roberts stated and hobbled closer to all of them. "We absolutely must get to work, otherwise a HUGE whole in the space-time continuum will prove to be… let's say fatal."

They four of them gulped the sheer seriousness of the situation.

"I also understand that all of you are still quite puzzled at where you are exactly?" he guessed correctly.

"We figured that we're in Smallville right now, but we're not sure _which _Smallville we're in at the moment," Chloe said.

"I can explain this to them," Daniel interjected and carefully explained to them everything, or at least as much as he could without possibly further damaging the space-time continuum. "And that's basically everything about this universe," Daniel finally finished explaining to them.

All three of their mouths were wide open in pure shock, especially Clark's, who just gazed at him.

"S-So, that would mean that you're my-my…"

"Half-cousin from another universe? Yeah, turns out that I am," Daniel smiled and pulled him into a massive bear hug.

"So, that's why those people were chasing us," Lois murmured and then grinned: "At least I'm famous in this universe."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we must really get going now. The whole multiverse is at stake," Professor Roberts kindly interrupted.

Daniel and Clark pulled out of the bear hug and nodded. Then all four of them followed him to a white limo parked neatly right outside the loft barn, where he also told them that they would be heading to his laboratory at the outskirts of Hub City.

Hub City- (19:50)

At last, after a exchanging numerous stories, adventures and how they got here to each other inside the limo; they finally reached Professor Roberts' laboratory at outskirts of Hub City.

It was a huge building, which was roughly about four or five storeys high.

"Is this it?" Lois asked the professor, her mouth slightly gaping at the sheer size of the laboratory. She then immediately closed it once she realized it was open.

"Yes, unfortunately I am recently experiencing some budget cuts, so this is _all _I have at the very moment," Professor Roberts replied with a frown and with the aid of the limo driver opening his door for him, got out of the vehicle and headed towards the main laboratory entrance doors, where he gently pressed a button on the right side of it, probably to register his presence there now.

The other three in the limo also got out, thanked the limo driver and dashed to the main entrance doors to where he was now standing absentmindedly, while waiting for the doors to open.

"So, what do you have planned professor?" Clark asked politely.

The main entrance doors opened automatically and he whispered in a hushed tone:

"We shall discuss this inside, who knows who could be listening to our conversation at this exact moment in time."

Despite this unusual request, Clark nodded and followed him inside with the other three not far behind him. They were heading down long, narrow hallways, which were only lit up by the flickering bright lights above on the ceiling.

"Hey, Daniel," Clark whispered as they walked down the long and narrow hallways towards Professor Roberts' labaratory.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I want to know what happened between me and Lana," Clark wondered, trying to phrase the right words out of his mouth.

This made Daniel very uneasy and awkward as he too tried to find the right words to explain what would _eventually_ happen between the two, without giving too much away about his future.

"Where do you want to begin?" asked Daniel.

"If I ever got back together with her again," Clark said.

Daniel sighed. "You know this is extremely dangerous and risky if I gave you information of your future. It could create profound consequences that are most likely for the worst."

Clark nodded and then reassured him: "Don't worry, I probably won't remember this by the time me, Lois and Chloe return to our universe."

This reassurance however, did not particularly make him feel that much better, although it did make him decide on what to do easier.

"Where are you in your timeline?" Daniel questioned seriously.

"My father, Jonathan Kent, just recently died," Clark answered glumly, his eyes on his feet.

"Have you meet Andrea Rojas yet?"

"Who?" Clark asked, raising his head with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," Daniel said, scratching the back of his neck.

_That would make him between the episodes: 'Reckoning' and 'Vengeance' in Season five._

"You and Lana, or 'Clana' as you two are commonly referred to by your numerous fans on 'Smallville', do get back together…"

A smile on Clark's face began to form.

"But, soon after you fall out and you just… stopped loving her," Daniel finished sympathetically, once the smile on Clark's face immediately fell.

"Do I, actually end up with anyone at all?" he asked sadly.

"Yes, you do," Daniel smiled.

"Who?" Clark wondered.

"You eventually end up with-"

But his sentence was cut short as they unknowingly reached the laboratory.

"We're here," Professor Roberts announced and opened the large door with one of his keys.

As soon as he did so, all that could be seen inside was a swirl of white lab coats as numerous scientists rushed past them, once they walked in and surveyed the entire laboratory.

It was a plain cream-coloured place with various advanced-looking technology and papers containing data scattered everywhere. From what Daniel saw, most of the scientists working frantically now, were working on the same things as they were at the moment: a way to get Clark, Lois and Chloe back to their universe.

"Professor, professor!" a young African-American man called out, whilst dashing towards them and panting with a piece of sheet data in his right hand. "You HAVE to see this right away."

Professor Roberts grabbed the piece of data and quickly, yet thoroughly scanned its contents.

"What is it, Professor?" Lois asked anxiously, while twiddling her fingers. "Is something wrong?"

"No, in face quite the opposite of that," the professor smiled happily and bounded off, with a surprising speed, off inside his office and came back with another scroll of different, but relevant data, which he then handed to them to look at.

"I get it now," Chloe realised, smacking her forehead at her stupidity at how she _couldn't _have noticed it before. "You want to recreate the experiment that originally sent us here in the first place."

The professor nodded and beckoned them to follow him to another room within the laboratory, which held their, now complete, version of the time machine that originally sent the here in the first place. It was an exact and perfect duplicate of the machine back in Clark's universe, down to the same buttons and levers as well.

"Now, I want you to carefully explain _exactly _what buttons and levers, _Lex _used to wrongly activate his machine," the professor said.

"Um… ah…" Lois and Chloe tried to remember, but unfortunately couldn't.

Luckily for them, due to Clark's super eidetic memory, he managed to remember what buttons and levers that Lex used to every little detail and told the professor immediately.

"He did what?" Professor Roberts fumed angrily. "Idiot child; he had absolutely no idea what he was doing and yet still he foolishly did what he did and possibly ripped a massive hole in the space-time continuum."

Once he calmed down a bit, Professor Roberts began to set up the machine and told them it would take _at least _five to ten minutes maximum to get it ready, so in the mean time they should get to know each other more or something along those specific lines.

"Hey, Daniel. Can I ask you something?" Clark began to ask.

"Yeah, shoot," Daniel said.

"Do you have anyone that you _particularly _like right now?"

"Um…" Daniel tried to give Clark an answer, but he already found it.

"Who is it?"

Daniel sighed. "It's a girl called Rene. She goes to Smallville High with me and I think that I _really _like her, but I stopped myself from pursuing a relationship with her."

"Why not?" asked Clark.

"Because I don't want to…"

"Put her in danger, I know. I've already been through it MANY times before," Clark finished for him, rolling his eyes. "If you really like her, or even love her. _Maybe _you should give it a chance. She won't wait forever, you know."

Daniel nodded and smiled at his 'cousin-from-another-universe':

"Thanks, Clark. You're exactly like the way you are on the show. Thoughtful, kind, caring-"

"It is finally ready! Everybody, come here quickly!" Professor Roberts called out loudly at the four of them.

They all rushed to the time machine, where he was standing there with his hands placed firmly on the top of his black wooden walking cane.

"The machine is finally ready and I have found out what caused the machine to explode the way you described it to me earlier in the limo; Lex pressed the blue rectangular button and pulled the green lever, when he was _supposed _to have pressed the red circular button and pulled the purple lever instead, causing a dangerous chain reaction with the power core," he opened one of the hatches that revealed a large sort of battery that glowed a bright magenta like the explosion that engulfed them. "And made it explode and send you here to our universe."

"So, do you think it will work? You could send them to_ another_ universe," Daniel pointed out.

"It's all we got, other Smallville, so I'm taking it," Lois said grabbing Chloe and Clark's arm.

The professor nodded and then remember something he was about to say to Daniel privately.

"Daniel, can I talk to you alone for a moment, please?"

Daniel nodded and Professor Roberts lead him into a corner of the room.

"We can't let them remember this, it could have catastrophic consequences if we do," he whispered.

"I know, so I have plan, so that this still happened to US, but not them," Daniel explained.

"What do you have in mind exactly?"

"I'm going to travel to their universe as well, so that I can destroy their time machine's power core, which will send me back here and stop them from ever being transported here," Daniel told him.

"Good idea," said the professor and they walked back to the machine.

"It was nice meeting you, Daniel," Clark said, shaking his hand. "And don't forget about the advice I gave you earlier."

"You too, cousin and I don't worry, I won't," Daniel grinned and gave him a wink.

He then came over to Lois and Chloe, who both gave him a hug at the same time.

"It was nice meeting you," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I actually think I want to keep you instead of this Smallville here," Lois smirked to the now pouting Clark, causing Daniel to chuckle lightly.

"Hope we meet again sometime in the future," Daniel said. "Oh and Clark."

"Yeah?" Clark said.

"Hope you and Lois has a wonderful married life in the future," Daniel winked at their outraged faces.

"What?" all three of them cried in unison.

"Ready?" Professor Roberts asked the three, who regained their composure and nodded back in unison at him.

The professor pressed and pulled the necessary buttons and levers and then immediately got out of the way to a safe enough distance, once the machine started to emit a bright magenta explosion that engulfed the three.

"Now, Daniel!" Professor Roberts shouted and Daniel super sped as fast as he possibly could into the heart of the explosion.

Luthor Mansion (Earth-1: 17:02)

Daniel landed with a thud behind one of the nearby desks in Lex's office and hastily got back up onto his feet again, just in time to see Lex say:

"Exactly, Clark. This is my way of using that tool to 'fix' time," Lex told him and began to press and pull an assortment of buttons and levers on the machine.

"LEX, YOU'RE NOT A GOD!" Clark yelled loudly over the whirling noise coming from the now activated time machine.

"MAYBE NOT, BUT WHAT MAKES YOU A GOD?" Lex shouted back as the machine started to glow a magenta sort of colour.

"Stop the machine, Luthor!" Lois demanded and charged at him head-on.

As soon as she collided with him onto the floor, one of the numerous levers that Lex was keeping level went back to its original position and started to emit sparks as well as go frantically haywire, ***so using this opportunity, Daniel ran towards the machine and ripped open the hatch containing the power core and then crushed it with his bare hands into dust, which then exploded in a bright magenta light that engulfed him and transported him back to his universe again.***

"What have you done?" Lex shouted angrily and pushed her off of him forcibly.

He rushed over to the now deactivated machine, desperately trying to reactivate it again.

"Lois!" Clark and Chloe cried in unison and rushed over to her and helped her back up onto her feet again.

"I'm fine, Smallville," Lois reassured them, or rather Clark.

(Clark): _I wonder what happened._

Back at Professor Roberts' Lavatory - (22:15)

A bright magenta light filled the laboratory as Daniel returned back to his universe.

"Daniel, are you alright? You were gone for a long time," Professor Roberts remarked worriedly.

"How long?" he asked.

"About two hours or so," the professor replied. "How long did it feel for you?"

"About less than a minute," Daniel answered to which the professor murmured: 'interesting'.

Daniel sighed in relief that he succeeded and then remembered something:

"I have to go now, Professor. I'm sorry, but maybe we can talk another time."

"Wait, I MUST give you something important first," the professor said, pulling out a thick blue journal from his pocket and gave it to him.

Daniel gazed at the journal, put it into one of his pockets and with a nod, he then super sped off and left a very bewildered, yet somewhat amused Professor Roberts behind.

Rene Smith's home- (22:18)

Numerous glowing fireflies around the entrance of the house and then quickly flew away in opposite directions as Daniel stopped right in front of the door, checked himself and his newly-bought bouquet of tulips in a nearby mirror and knocked gently.

**_Lessons Learned - Carrie Underwood_**

**_(Beginning music)_**

**_There's some things that I regret,_**

**_Some words that I wish had gone unsaid._**

Once Daniel did so, the door opened and Renee looked at him with expressionless eyes and tone of voice.

"Daniel, what are you doing here at this time?"

**_Some starts,_**

**_That had some bitter endings._**

**_Been some bad times I've been through,_**

**_Damage I cannot undo._**

"Renee, I know I said that I didn't want to have a relationship with you and it wasn't because it wouldn't work out. It was because I was scared," Daniel told her softly. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and…"

**_Some things,_**

**_I wish I could do all over again…_**

**_But it don't really matter,_**

**_Life gets that much harder._**

"Will you, Renee Smith, have the privilege to go to the Spring Formal with me?" Daniel asked her, handing her the bouquet of tulips in his hands.

Renee gazed at them for a second and then smiled at him, gleefully accepting them.

**_It makes you that much stronger!_**

**_Oh, some pages turned,_**

**_Some bridges burned,_**

**_But there were, lesson learned!_**

Then, Renee pounced onto Daniel and gave him embraced him with a hug, pressing her nose onto his shoulder as they he did the same on her shoulder.

**_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_**

**_Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night._**

**_Every change, life has thrown at me,_**

**_I'm thankful, for every break in my heart._**

**_I'm grateful, for every scar,_**

**_Some pages turned, some bridges burned._**

**_But there were lessons learned!_**

**_Lesson Learned._**

**_(End music)_**

**A/N: ****Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next 'episode'!**


	12. Sol 1x11

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the DC Universe including any of the characters, except my very own!_

**A/N: Thank you all for the positive feedback on my first crossover chapter! It means a lot to me. Anyway, enjoy the 'episode'! :D **

The Sun - Sunday April 14th 2012 (00:00)

Up in space, the sun's surface now and again erupted with mini-solar flares, a sure sign that a bigger one would hit quite soon enough, a solar flare that could cause some problems for a certain alien below on Earth.

Li Residence - (07:50)

Daniel sat there on the couch inside the loft, lightly skimming through the thick blue journal that Professor Roberts had recently gave him a mere week ago in his lavatory. Today, Daniel was wearing his signature bright red t-shirt, a pair of simple jeans, red all-star converse sneakers and his signature navy blue plaid jacket that bore the 'House of El' crest on the back of it. Daniel sighed. Lately, a LOT of things were happening in his life. Smallville High was busily preparing for the upcoming annual 'Spring Formal' dance and his biological AI uncle, Jor-El, kept persistently asking him to keep searching for the third and very last crystal of power: water.

To top it all off, recent news updates have recently spotted mini-solar flare eruptions apparently getting more frequent on the sun's surface, although Daniel wasn't too surprised as a solar flare didn't happen last year as planned it would. This got him worried as the solar flare could greatly effect his powers, since he wasn't an average kryptonian, so he didn't know the exact effects it would do to him and if it would be the same, or similar to an average one, so he immediately decided to call Professor Roberts about it, but apparently he was quite busy at the moment, so he did the next best thing: check the Kryptonian journal for some information on the topic.

Unfortunately, Daniel found _nothing_ on the subject of solar flares on a genetically advanced kryptonian, but since he _is _the first and most likely ONLY one, there would most possibly not be any information inside on what it could do to him and his abilities. Frustrated with his results, Daniel stood up from the couch and super sped back towards the house. Daniel was only just outside the loft, when all of a sudden he felt a huge tug on his body and tripped forwards onto his face into the gravel floor below.

"Ow?" Daniel said in shock as one: it wouldn't have hurt him in the first place and two: he wouldn't have even _tripped _like that either, not since he got his powers back.

Daniel lazily stood back up and dusted some dirt of his clothes, while trying to figure out what was up with him. It took him almost instantely to figure it out and muttered to himself silently: "The solar flare."

Unbeknownst to him, a police car was parked just a mile or so away from the Li Residence and inside was none other than Deputy Banks, who was spying on Daniel with his long binoculars.

"So that's your little secret, huh? I'll catch you in the act one day. Rest assured you WILL be in jail for what you've done to this town and its people. Mark my words, Li, mark my words," he murmured to himself and saw him disappear in a blue and red blur back towards his house.

_Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton (Newsboys - Stay Strong)_

_(Beginning Music)_

_This race can be wonnnnn!_

_We gotta…_

_Stay Strong, you are not lostt. _

**Daniel Li**

_C'mon and fix your eyes ahead._

**Renee Smith**

_Our Father's Dawn will light our dayyy, our day_

**Ben O'Conner**

_Come on and… Stay strong!_

**Lorraine Evans**

_His grip is sureee_

**Ian Holmes**

_And his patience still endures_

**Warren Li**

_We've come too far lose our wayyyy, no way…_

**Janine Li**

_(Ending music)_

Li Residence, kitchen- (08:05)

"Now, how did you do this again?" Warren asked Daniel, while wrapping the upper part of Daniel's right arm with some fresh bandages.

"I told you," Daniel sighed, sitting on the table as he began to carefully explain: "I was looking at the new journal that Professor Roberts had given me a week ago and then super sped out of the loft, but once I was only just outside, I suddenly, for some weird reason, stopped and fell over onto the ground."

"Do you have any idea what could have made you trip like that?" Janine asked, entering the room with a lilac-coloured mug of warm water.

"Yeah, I do. It seems like the recent solar flare is messing with my powers like it did with Clark's in the episode: 'Perry', but the thing that I'm worrying about the most is if solar flares affect me more, or _less_ than the average kryptonian," Daniel admitted.

"There it's done," Warren stated as he finished applying the bandages onto his son's wound.

"Thanks," Daniel said and he got off the table, only for the wound to then almost instantely glow brightly through the bandages a moment later.

Once this happened, he hastily tore off the bandages to reveal that his wound had now _completely _disappeared and there wasn't a trace of injury on his arm.

"Oh my," Janine gasped silently.

"Well, I guess that answers my first worry about the solar flares," Daniel remarked. "My powers are going to constantly switch off, on and maybe even to overload mode."

Warren sighed as he thought of what to about the current situation.

_What are we going to do? With Daniel's powers out of his control at the moment, he could risk being exposed and that will attract a LOT of unwanted attention for us, but most importantly him._

"Hello, dad?"

"Son, what did _Clark Kent _do in the episode: 'Perry' about the solar flares?" Warren questioned.

"He waited it out until his powers stabilized AFTER the solar flare," Daniel answered with a shrug.

His father nodded and then grabbed his shoulder, while giving his some useful advice:

"Try and stay near the farm today until the solar flare passes. Don't visit your friends and don't get caught by any of the officers, _especially _the Deputy Banks. I don't get a good vibe off that guy."

"Okay, dad," Daniel said and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to push the tractor out of the barn, so we can get to work with it."

Once he was far away from them, Warren and Janine glanced at each other and she whispered:

"I can't believe any of this is real, Warren."

"Neither can I, sweetheart, but from the day we picked Daniel up from that spaceship was the day I realized that things like this would be the norm," her husband whispered back.

They hugged each other, desperately worried for the future of their son.

Back outside the farm, Daniel was walking towards the barn to get out the tractor, when suddenly Deputy Banks appeared next to him with a slightly menacing grin on his face.

"It's a B-E-A-U-tiful day today isn't it?" he pointed out randomly, inhaling deeply.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Daniel hesitantly admitted to the shady deputy officer.

"I mean, people have been saying that solar flares only cause problems, but I beg to differ about that," Deputy Banks contradicted.

"What do you want, sir?" Daniel asked suspiciously, knowing that he was up to something.

"Want something? Why would you think I would want anything from _you_?" Deputy Banks asked as innocently as possible and then added seriously: "Unless, that is, you have something to hide from little old me."

"No, I'm just an _ordinary_ teenager at Smallville High," Daniel lied smoothly, keeping a strict poker face at him.

"Oh, but that's the thing, kid. You don't _seem _that ordinary to me," he remarked, narrowing his eyes.

"I appreciate the compliment, sir, but I have a tractor move out of the barn and fix with my dad now," Daniel glared and began to dash forward at an average human speed, when all of a sudden, much to his displeasure, he felt himself go into 'super speed mode' towards and into the barn, much to the bewilderment and sick glee of Deputy Banks.

"This is going to be easier than I thought meteor-freak" he muttered to himself and then looked at the clear blue skies above: "It truly is quite a beautiful day today."

He then strolled back to his police car again, while whistling a little tune on the way there.

Li Residence- (08:15)

It took a full TEN minutes to push the tractor a couple of feet away from the barn, when usually it would take about less than a minute for Daniel, who had small beads of sweat fall down from his forehead.

_Damn, solar flare! You choose NOW to go off, when you could have done it last year ON time. _

Daniel wiped the sweat off of his forehead and continued to push the tractor away from the barn for a few more minutes to where his father now stood, waiting impatiently for him to get there. Once he did, Daniel rubbed some of the dirt off of his hand and they both got to work on the tractor.

"What took you so long?" Warren chuckled at the glare he received from his son. "C'mon let's get to work on the tractor, I think the brakes are broken."

Daniel nodded and crawled below the tractor, surveying the damage and began checking what was needed to fix it.

"Dad, I can see what's wrong with it, but I'll have to lift it up a bit from you to see it properly."

"Are you sure you can lift this, son? You were kind of struggling earlier to push it over here," Warren asked him as he crawled back up onto his feet again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just trust me on this one," Daniel reassured his reluctant father, grabbing onto the bottom of the tractor tightly, making sure he wouldn't hurl it high into the sky. "Okay, I'm ready now."

His father crawled below the tractor and yelled: "Now!"

With that, Daniel managed to carefully lift it about a meter of the ground, just enough for his father to properly see the bottom of the tractor and fix the brakes.

"See, that wasn't so bad, dad?" Daniel smirked as he slowly set it back down on the ground again.

"Yeah, I guess not, son. Oh! I forgot to do one thing down there. Can you lift the tractor up a bit again?" Warren asked and crawled underneath it again.

"Sure thing, dad," Daniel answered and tightly held the bottom of the tractor again and heaved upwards.

Unfortunately, when he did do that the tractor was hurled high into the clear blue sky above and also to the far edge of the town. Warren, who was still on the floor, hastily stood back onto his feet again and stared in shock and awe at the direction that the tractor had now dropped with the sound of trees crunching, making them both assume it landed somewhere in the woods.

"I think we're going to need to fix a lot more than the brakes on the tractor," Warren commented, while still staring in both shock and awe at the place that it landed in.

O'Conner Mansion- (08:20)

Ben O' Conner strolled into his office to sort some files, only to be greeted by none other than his father, who was sitting in his chair, while skimming lightly through a small yellow book with a forced expression of calmness on his face.

"Son," he began, struggling to control his temper. "Do you still remember that time when you thought it was _okay_ to 'have a look' at my personal files when you were ten years old?"

"Of course I do, dad. I can vividly remember the belt whipping my back," Ben glared at his father. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, you apparently _promised _me to NEVER ever go through my personal things and lately you clearly haven't," Joseph leered and suddenly stood back up on his feet again. "I'm only going to ask you nicely, son. Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Ben asked smirked innocently.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, Ben!" Joseph spat furiously, but then regained his composure.

"I'm really sorry, but I clearly have no idea what you're talking about," Ben lied casually.

"TELL me now," Joseph demanded in a low and dangerous voice. "Or else…"

"Or else what, dad! You're going to give a time out or a beating with the cane or belt," Ben yelled back at his father and then stated: "I'm not ten years old anymore, dad. You can't taunt me anymore."

At this, Joseph huffed angrily and stormed out of the office to the amusement of his son, who immediately started to get to work on finding the location of both the Crystal of Water and hopefully, the Crystal of Air as well.

Li Residence

Daniel carefully rested the broken tractor back down inside the barn, only to have it fall to pieces. He then went back outside to see his father looking half-frustrated and half-amused.

"Sorry about that," Daniel apologised with a sheepish smile.

His father sighed.

"It's okay, son, but I _don't _think you should try and do anymore, ah, chores for a bit, until the solar flare has passed."

Daniel nodded in agreement and they both headed back towards the house, where his mother said that she was baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies, but once they did reach the house, his mother came outside with her hands placed behind her head and Deputy Banks holding a shotgun in one hand and one of her chocolate chip cookies in the other.

"Kid, I'm gonna ask you _nicely_. Come with me to the police station and we can have a nice talk about you, your meteor-freak friends and what you've all been doing around town lately."

"Don't do it!" Janine shouted, only to be silenced by him.

"Come with me NOW, or your mother will get a one-way ticket to the gates of heaven!" Deputy Banks ordered, gritting his teeth and tightening the grip on his shotgun.

Daniel exchanged a glance with his father, who nodded at him as a sign of complete trust that his son's choice as a good one. He then backed off slightly and Daniel cautiously to Deputy Banks with his hands mid-air in a defensive position.

"You _really _don't know anything do you?" Daniel taunted.

"I will when you tell me about the shenanigans that you've been involved in, meteor-freak!" the Deputy said, pushing Janine towards his dad, who pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Meteor-freak? You think that I'm meteor-infected!" Daniel began to laugh loudly, which only made the Deputy point the shotgun at him. "No, I'm NOT a meteor-infected. I'm SO much more than that."

He then smirked at the Deputy's face expression, which was now showing absolute fear and worry for him, so to top it all off, Daniel said one thing that he was sure was going to rattle him forever.

"I'm an alien."

"NOOO!" Deputy Banks yelled, aiming the shotgun to Daniel's head and fired it four times in a row.

_(Daniel): C'mon powers, don't fail me now._

***Suddenly, the four bullets seemed to slow down, making it drift slowly towards him. Daniel used this opportunity to grab all of them, two in the left and two in the right.***

"Looking for these," Daniel said, showing the bullets in his hand and then dropping them to the ground, much to the horror of the Deputy.

"What are you?" Deputy Banks asked with a completely terrified tone in his voice.

"Didn't you hear the first time?" Daniel sneered.

"I-I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!" Deputy Banks screamed and aimed the shotgun at his head once again, only this time to be interrupted by the sound of police sirens from the police cars that were now parking right a few feet away from them.

"Stop right there, Banks!" the Sheriff ordered on his megaphone.

"NO! Don't you see that he's a danger to everybody?" Deputy Banks argued back at him. "He's a goddamn indestructible alien from another planet! We HAVE to stop him before it's too late, Sherriff!"

"Banks, he _isn't _an alien. He's just another average teenage kid. Just let it go and come with us, okay," the Sheriff carefully suggested to the panicky and frantic deputy.

"I-I can prove it. Look!" Deputy Banks pointed out with a look of mad glee in his eyes, aiming the shotgun at Daniel's left shoulder blade and fired it.

The shot hit Daniel in the shoulder, causing him to yell and scream in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his now heavily bleeding shoulder.

This move also made the Sherriff, along with a few other officers, pull out their pistols and fire at the Deputy, who fell to his knees and fell forwards on his stomach with his legs and arms sprawled at different angles.

"Kid, are you all right?" the Sherriff questioned Daniel, who was surrounded by his parents. "We should take him to the medical center. I can drive you three there in no time."

"No!" Warren yelled a bit too loudly and quickly, much to the shock of the Sherriff. "I have a first aid kit inside the house that can easily fix this shoulder in a heartbeat."

The Sherriff was about to argue back, when Janine gave him a pleading look and made him reluctantly agree to take him back inside the house instead of the medical center.

"C'mon, I'll help you carry him to your house," the Sherriff said to them, grabbing onto Daniel's legs while Warren and Janine grabbed onto his arms.

Once they got inside and placed Daniel firmly on the couch, the Sherriff waved them goodbye, but not before giving them his absolute apologies for both the Deputy and _his _behalf, along with assuring them that he would NEVER let this happen again.

"Is he gone yet?" Daniel mumbled to his parents with his eyes half-closed.

They nodded; much to his relief, so he opened his eyes fully and hastily tore stopped gripping his now perfectly-healed shoulder.

"Damn solar flare," Daniel groaned as the aching sensation of the wound still lingered there.

"Speaking of solar flares, son; that was a dangerous thing you did a few minutes ago," Warren scolded and then, along with his wife, pulled him into a hug in which Janine was lightly sobbing as well.

"Never do that again," Janine continued to sob.

"Not for enough eleven years or so, until the next solar flare," Daniel said.

_(Knock, knock!)_

All three of them looked at the door and after a brief moment of quick discussion between them on whether of not they should open the door, Warren stood up from the couch and hesitantly opened the door to see Joseph standing there with a dazzling smile on his face and his long black signature coat on.

"Warren, it's good to see you again, old friend," he said. "May I come in?"

"Um, of course, Joseph," Warren reluctantly said and opened the door.

"Thank you," Joseph said as he entered the house. "I still see you keep your home relatively the same as your father did back in the old days."

"What do you want, Joseph?" Warren immediately questioned his former best friend with narrowing eyes.

"Why would you _naturally _assume that I 'want' something from you, Warren?" Joseph countered with a slight frown.

"Because, you _always _want something from me, something that's obviously valuable, if you, a rich and wealthy businessman, come to an average farmer's house," Warren glared.

"Touché," Joseph smiled curtly. "Honestly, I was only here to say hello to an old friend."

"Then why aren't you leaving yet, Jo. You've already said hello, do you want me to say goodbye?" Warren sneered and then beckoned the clearly shocked Joseph out of his home.

"Goodbye, Warren and I hope Daniel eventually gets better again," he said and walked out of the house towards his limo parked neatly outside the Li farm.

Warren waved goodbye back, however something in his sentence confused him.

_How did he know about Daniel's injury earlier?_

Back outside of the house, Joseph strolled towards his neatly-parked limo, when a flock of loose chickens came running his way and made him back up near the storm cellar entrance as he tried to carefully avoid them.

All of them kept pushing him towards the direction of the storm cellar, until finally he tripped over one of the chickens and fell right through the storm cellar entrance doors and onto the cold and dusty floor below, while leaving both of the wooden doors broken beyond repair.

Joseph grunted and heaved himself back up onto his feet again with his arms. He looked around him for a moment as he dusted off the dirt from his expensive clothes.

It was then that he spotted a big wide object draped over by a thin white cloth, so out of curiosity, he grabbed one end of it and pulled it over the object to find a black chrome spaceship in front of him.

"My god," he gasped and gently touched the spaceship.

_This is just like what we in VERITAS were researching in._

As his hands lingered on the surface of the black chrome spaceship, it suddenly lit up in a bathing bright yellow light and began to levitate a meter or so off the ground, causing Joseph to back up immediately upon instinct.

"**DANIEL, IS THAT YOU?" AI Jor-El asked, unaware right now of whom he was talking to.**

This voice internally terrified Joseph, so he got out a rather large chunk of green kryptonite and placed it within a small equiangular slot he noticed on the spaceship, which, upon impact with the spaceship, started to slowly fade to a clear white colour as it seemed to groan and whine as well as flash a bright yellow and lime colour. At this, Joseph got the hell out of there and sprinted back towards his limo, telling his driver to take him back to O' Connor Mansion as fast as possible, despite the consequences. Fortunately, the ship regained some control over itself and settled back down again, although that wasn't going to last…

Li Residence - (22:00)

The rest of the day, in Warren and Janine's case, was pleasantly uneventful and so, as Daniel changed into a simple burgundy-coloured t-shirt and took off his jeans for bed, he pondered to himself about what would have happened if the Deputy had aimed at his head or somewhere else more vital, or if his powers hadn't activated sooner and he would bled to death or something like that.

Daniel was so caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the storm cellar faintly glowing bright yellow through the gaps of the newly-replaced entrance doors. It wasn't until the ship made a few loud and deep sounds that Daniel finally noticed something wasn't right at all.

With the sound and bright yellow glow of the spaceship, Daniel super sped into the storm cellar to see it flashing violently as if it was about to explode or something.

"Jor-El! What's wrong?" Daniel yelled over the loud noises that were coming from the spaceship.

_**"S-S-Son, a p-person has t-t-tampered w-with the ship by i-inserting a piece of gr-green k-kryptonite i-i-inside," AI Jor-El told him, his voice like static on a poor quality stereo.**_

"Who did it?" Daniel demanded. "Who put some green kryptonite inside the ship?"

_**"I-It was… I-I-It w-was…" **_

But AI Jor-El was cut short was the spaceship suddenly exploded violently and hurled Daniel out of the storm cellar, while completely destroying its doors into numerous small pieces. The sheer force of the explosion caused him to land ten to fifteen feet or so away from the storm cellar and land with a loud: 'THUD!' onto the ground with his shirt burnt and also smoking slightly.

Fortunately, he wasn't injured at all and managed to slowly lift his upper torso up to see that the storm cellar or what used to be of it, was know completely engulfed in a blazing inferno and was also billowing out thick clouds of black and chocking smoke.

"Jor-El! JOR-EL!"

**A/N: ****Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next 'episode'!**


	13. Water 1x12

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the DC Universe including any of the characters, except my very own!_

**A/N: Enjoy the 'episode' and thank you for the positive reviews!**

Kawatche Caves - (12:00)

The Kawatche caves were bustling with activity as numerous archaeologists and researchers scurried frantically all over the place in order to unearth its deepest secrets as Ben ordered them to do. In fact, Ben would be visiting anytime now, so this made all of them even more jittery than usual to make sure everything was perfectly organized, since they knew that, like his father, Ben had a _very _short fuse, possibly shorter.

"He's here," a female researcher with long black hair tied up in a ponytail hissed towards her fellow colleagues and friends, once she heard the distinct sounds of footsteps coming towards their direction.

"Let's make this quick, Miss Lawson," Ben said in a bored and slightly frustrated tone, handing his dark purple coat to one of the researchers.

Ben was wearing a smart light purple buttoned up shirt, a pair of raven-coloured pants and clean black shoes.

"Have any of you _found _anything yet?" Ben hissed impatiently. "Anything at all that might be of some value to me."

"Actually, yes we have," a Native-American man with long shoulder-length grey hair, dark brown eyes and wrinkly skin told him, who wore an old and tattered black cowboy hat, a tasselled light brown jacket with numerous illustrations on it and a pair of smart brown shoes.

"Ah, Chief Mai, how are you this afternoon?" Ben asked somewhat politely, while he shook hands with him.

"I'm fine, thank you, Ben," he smiled politely and then his face turned serious. "Shall we get to the task at hand?"

Ben nodded and followed the Chief, who was now leading him to one of the cave walls that was littered with numerous carvings of an unknown language.

"This wall foretells of a sacred being from the stars, known as Naman to our people, who descended in a meteor shower and will one day be destined to save not only this world, but others as well," Chief Mai explained, pointing at some of the carvings of a figure that was lifting up what seemed to be a massive rock and also stopping a huge blazing fire.

Ben scowled at this, not convinced that this so called 'sacred being' was _that _good and wholesome, as no-one was to his eyes.

"Did you discover anything else, Chief Mai?" Ben asked, starting to lose his patience once again.

At this, Chief Mai smiled as his eyes twinkled mysteriously and beckoned Ben towards a few crates that had the words: '**DO NOT OPEN**' plastered on the top of it. He then grabbed one of the crates, lifting off its lid and then carefully pulled out a sharp golden eight inch long blade that seemed to glow slightly within the darkness of the Kawatche Caves. The mere sight of the blade caused Ben's eyes to widen in shock and awe as Chief Mai slowly handed it to him.

"There is a famous legend of Naman and his archenemy, Sageeth about the Palak or the 'star blade', along with how the blade would be given to Naman and disintegrate almost instantely if it ever touched Sageeth," he told him, although Ben was hardly paying attention.

"Wow," Ben breathed silently as he turned and examined the blade with his fingers. "Who is this 'Sageeth' and 'Naman'?"

"No-one knows as they could be anywhere and anyone on this planet," Chief Mai answered. "It is also believed that the 'star blade' would grant a person, who's meant to deliver it, or even just touching it, with incredible abilities that people could only begin to imagine."

"Deliver it? Why doesn't this 'Naman' come and get the blade himself?" Ben questioned him and then realized something. "Why haven't I got any powers when I'm touching it like right now for instance?"

"To your first question, I do not know the answer and to your second one, it is because the blade you are holding now is actually a fake that has been purposely crafted by one of my tribe leaders for precautionary reasons," Chief Mai answered.

"Who has the real blade?" Ben asked, putting the fake blade back inside the crate.

"The person that is meant to deliver it to Naman; he is one of my most trusted tribe members, Jericho, so I'm sure it's in safe hands," Chief Mai told him.

Suddenly, at that precise moment, one of the researchers went flying towards them, only to smash into one of the cave walls as they ducked just in time.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Ben cursed loudly and furiously as another researcher came flying in their direction and slammed into another cave wall.

"Jericho," Chief Mai murmured under his breath in concern, which didn't go unnoticed by Ben.

"Where is he?" Ben demanded, but his question was immediately answered as a sudden whoosh of air raced past the Chief, causing him to be thrown roughly at the crates, knocking him unconscious and pushed Ben against one of the cave walls behind him.

It was only when his head stopped spinning, was when he realized that he was being hoisted up against the cave wall with his feet dangling uselessly from the ground by a strong hand gripping unusually tightly around his neck.

"(Cough!) Who are you? Are you Jericho?" Ben asked, while trying to gasp for air.

"I _was _just Jericho. I am so much more than that now," the man, Jericho, remarked smugly.

Jericho was 5'8 with chocolate brown eyes, chin-length black hair and had caramel-coloured skin. He also wore a simple light brown jacket, a dark brown t-shirt, a pair of baggy torn-up jeans and olive green hiking boots, but most noticeably, he was carrying what assumed to be the Starblade in his right hand as his left hand was chocking Ben.

"I thought (gasp) you were (gasp) supposed to give that blade to your 'Naman'," Ben gasped repeatedly as he slowly started to go blue.

"Well, after what I found out what it did to me, there's been a recent change of plans," Jericho stated with a smirk and then threw him hard against a far-off cave wall, which knocked Ben unconscious with a 'thud' to the ground.

Jericho laughed menacingly to himself and super sped out of the caves in hope of finding Naman… and killing him with his own weapon.

_Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton (Newsboys - Stay Strong)_

_(Beginning Music)_

_This race can be wonnnnn!_

_We gotta…_

_Stay Strong, you are not lostt._

**Daniel Li**

_C'mon and fix your eyes ahead._

**Renee Smith**

_Our Father's Dawn will light our dayyy, our day_

**Ben O'Conner**

_Come on and… Stay strong!_

**Lorraine Evans**

_His grip is sureee_

**Ian Holmes**

_And his patience still endures_

**Warren Li**

_We've come too far to lose our wayyyy, no way…_

**Janine Li**

_(Ending music)_

Li Residence- (13:50)

Almost everywhere was covered with debris from the destroyed spaceship as Daniel, who was wearing his blue-red attire (but his navy blue plaid jacket was flipped inside out which made it look like a plain black leather one with two thin red strips on the top of each of the sleeves), and his parents picked up every single individual piece.

They were just about finished cleaning everything up, when Daniel's watch alarm started going.

"Dad, I have to…" he began to explain to his father, but was cut off when Warren nodded at him to go to his 'Kawatche History Club' and that they could handle it from here.

"Thanks," Daniel waved at them and with that, he super sped towards Smallville High as his parents continued cleaning up the rest of the pieces from the destroyed spaceship.

While super speeding towards Smallville High

As Daniel ran towards Smallville High with his surroundings zooming past him in a blur of various colours; he began contemplating about what had happened right after the spaceship exploded last night.

_Flashback_

"_Jor-El! JOR-EL!" Daniel yelled in horror as the raging inferno that used to be the storm cellar grew rapidly._

_Fortunately, Warren and Janine managed to hear their son's incredibly loud yelling and rushed to where he was immediately, even though they were still wearing their night robes._

"_Daniel, what happened?" Warren demanded as he and Janine helped him up._

"_The spaceship, it-it blew up," Daniel stated lamely._

"_B-But how is that even possible?" Janine whimpered to her son._

"_I-I don't know," Daniel murmured, shaking his head slightly._

_**(Daniel): Why would anyone want to destroy the spaceship, but a better question is- how did they even FIND out about the spaceship in the first place?**_

"_C'mon, first we have to put that fire out," Warren suggested to the two, who nodded in agreement._

"_Wait, but doesn't this mean that you can't communicate with Jor-El anymore?" Janine shuddered as it was incredibly cold outside tonight._

"_It's okay, mom. I can still communicate with him in the caves, but it'll be lot harder ever since Joseph O'Conner closed the caves from everyone, except himself," Daniel stated and then super sped back to the house to get two fire extinguishers and a jacket for his mom._

Daniel arrived at the entrance of Smallville High, glanced around him for any people nearby that could have saw him, then continued walking up the stairs and dashed at a human pace inside the school to 'History Room One' once he saw there was no-one.

History Room One

Once he pushed open the door, Daniel realized that not everyone was here yet as he saw six out of the ten desks needed were currently unoccupied with the ones being occupied by two muscular-looking jocks, but most importantly, Chief Mai hadn't even arrived yet, which was unusual for him, since he was _always _the first one there.

But nonetheless, Daniel picked one of the desks in the front row and sat down, taking a small notepad from one of the pockets of his 'leather' jacket and a fountain pen for taking notes, even though he didn't really need to, it was just a habit he picked up from his parents.

"Daniel?" a female voice, Lorraine called out once he turned around and noticed who it was.

She was wearing a black beret on her head at a slight angle, a orange blouse, a sea blue mini-skirt that caught the attention of the bored jocks throwing paper aeroplanes, with black tights and white converse sneakers that Daniel noticed were the pair that he bought for her birthday, which was only two weeks ago.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she beamed and came running to the desk beside Daniel, who knew that she probably planned this or something along those lines.

"Well, I _have _been coming to this club for the past few meetings and yet I haven't seen you in any of them?" Daniel asked, knowing that she didn't have an answer to that.

"Oh, I was…" Lorraine began to mumble, whilst turning slightly red with embarrassment, but he interrupted her kindly with a small smile.

"It's okay; you don't need to explain it to me."

They sat awkwardly at their desks for what seemed to feel like an hour to them, until finally Lorraine couldn't handle it anymore and asked cheerfully:

"So, asked anyone to the Spring Formal yet? Almost everyone is taken now."

"Uh, yeah actually, I'm taking Rene," Daniel answered, hoping it wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Cool," Lorraine smiled, but he swore he saw her eyes tear up ever so slightly. "As for me, I'm still by myself, of course."

"What? Are you serious? How can a girl like you, _not _get a date to the Spring Formal yet?" Daniel asked incredusly with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you're just saying that," Lorraine pouted, trying to hide the grin that was slowly creeping up on her lips.

"I'm serious, Lorraine. Did you see the way those jocks over there looked at you a moment ago when you entered the room?" Daniel whispered nicely to her.

"Yeah, that was… kinda nice," Lorraine admitted and then snapped out of it. "But I want somebody who admires and respects me for me, NOT my body."

"Then, why don't you take, Ian? I hear he's been absolutely _dying _to go with you, but don't tell him I said that, okay?" Daniel winked.

"That sounds good; I think I will ask him. Thanks Daniel," Lorraine said, making him mouth the words 'no problem' back to her.

Fortunately, at that moment, Chief Mai entered the room and sat down on his desk, while placing his black briefcase there.

"Good afternoon, kids," he greeted them all warmly, while most of the class greeted back. "I see that most of the kids that are usually here aren't, but at least we have _one _new member to this meeting," he signalled at Lorraine. "What is your name, miss?"

"Lorraine Evans, sir," she replied.

"Please, there is no need to call me sir in here, for I am not your teacher, but an equal," Chief Mai told them and then took out a few sheets of paper full of writing and images out of his briefcase. "Can someone tell me, for Lorraine's case that is, what we were talking about last time?"

Daniel put his arm up patiently and once Chief Mai pointed at him, he said:

"We were learning about the strange carvings and legends within the Kawatche Caves, Chief Mai."

"Good, Daniel. These 'legends' or 'myths' as none believers describe them as, were told many years ago, that if we were to combine that ages of everyone in this room, plus me, it still wouldn't be far back enough in time," Chief Mai remarked and then continued: "They were told by my ancestors who passed them onto further generations, including me. These _true _stories are about a person, or being from another world who came to our world and travelled everywhere on this Earth from the cold and bitter north pole to the warm and wet climates of the Amazonian Land of women, but that's another story for another day."

The jocks high-fived each other at the mention of the 'Amazonian Land of Women', while Chief Mai continued speaking to the rest of the students.

"This being from the stars came to our people and helped them, so in return for that gratitude, the people offered to protect this being's blade, known as the Palak, or the 'Starblade' in English translation, that the being said could only be delivered to Naman, who would be the future saviour of this world and beyond as well as being protected against Naman's archenemy, Sageeth, who would try and claim the powerful weapon as his very own, but their was a catch that the blade would instantely disintegrate when it would come in contact with him or her."

Once Chief Mai was done telling them the stories, Daniel's mind went into overdrive about every little known detail about it and how this 'Starblade' was most likely going to be real, since most of the things from Smallville were actually happening now.

_But who is this 'Sageeth'? It might be Ben, but who knows? Maybe fate might throw a curveball and it might be someone I TOTALLY unexpected to be Sageeth. Argh, this is so confusing!_

After the meeting ended, Daniel waited patiently for everyone in the room to leave and then tried to catch up to Chief Mai. Luckily for him, he saw Chief Mai walking down a nearby sidewalk and quickly caught up with him.

"Excuse me, Chief Mai. Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Of course you can, Daniel. To what do I owe this pleasure to?" he asked as they walked slowly down the sidewalk.

"I was wondering about what else you knew about the legends of Naman and Sageeth?" Daniel questioned, trying not to sound desperate for answers.

This made Chief Mai shocked for a second, but that shock quickly turned into another one of his signature warm smiles.

"You are not the first to want to know about the famous legends," he remarked and then said seriously: "But you are the first to have a connection to them."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked with his face remaining calm.

"There is something about you, Daniel. Something… unexplainable," Chief Mai stated, looking at him as if he was some complex jigsaw puzzle.

"Thanks," Daniel said awkwardly.

It was then, when a strong gust of wind blew at them and made Chief Mai's jacket rise slightly, was when he saw dried blood on his shirt.

"Chief Mai, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, nothing serious," Chief Mai lied casually, but it didn't work.

"What happened?" Daniel questioned again seriously, his eyes dark and so unlike his usual self.

"One of my trusted tribe members, Jericho, was given the task last night in the caves with me and Ben O'Connor of protecting the Starblade that legends have described, to give to Naman when the time comes, but the power that come with the blade was too strong and intoxicating, so it took over what used to be Jericho and now he is on what appears to be a quest to find and kill this Sageeth as well as Naman too," Chief Mai explained and then looked at him. "You, Daniel."

"Me? I'm just another kid," Daniel lied with his best poker face.

"No, I can see it inside your soul, the need to help and heal people, no matter who they are or where they come from. The soul of Naman," Chief Mai assured him confidently.

These words made Daniel sigh and then ask, or rather demand:

"Where's Ben at this moment?"

"He is at the Smallville Medical Center, since he was injured to by Jericho," Chief Mai replied.

"Thanks," Daniel nodded and began to walk a safe distance away from him, so that he could super speed, when Chief Mai said this to him:

"Good luck and whatever you do, don't let Jericho win."

"Don't worry, I won't," Daniel stated in a very serious voice and sprinted off at a human pace to a safer distance, so that no-one could see him anymore.

"Hey, Daniel," called out a familiar male voice.

_What now? I'm kind of busy at the moment._

"Yeah," Daniel turned around to see Ian, wearing crimson shorts, a turquoise t-shirt and a pair of lime green sneakers, coming towards him with a basketball in his right arm.

"You promised to meet me at my house to shoot some hoops after you finished with your Kawatche Caves thing," Ian reminded his best friend.

"Sorry, Ian, but I got to go, maybe some other time," Daniel hastily apologised and sprinted off at a human pace to yet _another _safe distance, so that no-one could see him super speed away, leaving a dumbstruck Ian behind.

(Ian): _He's been acting really weird for the past few months, ever since the meteor shower. I wonder what's up with him._

Smallville Medical Center

"Ben, oh thank god you're all right," Joseph half-heartedly gasped in relief at his son, who was sitting on a hospital bed as nurses finished applying numerous stitches near his ribs.

"Dad, quit the 'thank god you're okay' act and tell me why you're really here?" Ben glared at his father, who gave him an insulted and shocked look.

"Can a father just come by to see how his recently injured son is doing?" Joseph stated.

"True, but only if that father does it _every _time the son is injured, not just this once," Ben contradicted, while putting his shirt back on.

Joseph huffed and then went straight to the point:

"What were you doing in the Kawatche Caves?"

"I was merely enjoying a history lesson," Ben answered sarcastically, much to the frustration of his impatient father.

"I'm serious, Ben! You could have been _severely _injured or even killed down there, or even have caught one of those mysterious diseases that some of the O' Corporations staff caught while working in the caves!" Joseph growled angrily.

"Funny thing there, dad, because I checked with the doctors and they commented how I hadn't caught a single disease whilst in the caves, along with the fact that apparently my white blood cell count was one of the highest that they have EVER recorded in this place's entire history," Ben told his father with a slight smile as his father subconsciously gulped. "Weird, huh?"

"Yes, indeed," Joseph agreed in a hoarse voice, which he immediately fixed into his usual voice again. "Take it easy, son. You are of course my _only _heir to the company."

He then walked out casually as Ben grabbed his black jacket and stood up rather painfully.

"I'm glad that he cares so much about me," he muttered bitterly under his breath.

Right then, Daniel burst through the door, which startled Ben and then demanded, before asking if he was alright:

"Where is he?"

"Where is who, Daniel?" Ben asked innocently.

"You know who I'm talking about, Ben! Where is Jericho?" Daniel once again demanded from his former best friend.

"Honestly, I have no idea where this Jericho is," Ben told him once again with an innocent tone of voice, which seriously annoyed him.

"Never mind," Daniel muttered, storming out of the room and super sped out of there to the one person he knew would help him.

Lorraine Evans' House

Daniel arrived at her home in a matter of seconds. It was a medium-sized periwinkle blue house with the average four windows at the front of it. The garden was also very well kept as there were no signs of any weeds at all.

_It's a nice place._

He walked up towards the door and knocked gently. Soon after, a tall, but not as tall as Daniel was, man with brown balding hair, glasses with hazel eyes behind those lenses and a crooked jaw opened the door only slightly.

"Hello?" the man surveyed Daniel suspiciously.

"Uh, excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if Lorraine was here?" Daniel asked the man, who's eyes only narrowed in more suspicion at him.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he questioned, while looking at him in pure disgust.

"What? No sir, I'm just one of her best friends, Daniel Li," he introduced himself politely by sticking out his left hand to shake.

At this, the man's face expression softened almost completely and he firmly shook hands with him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Daniel and I'm sorry if I seemed to well… _hate _you, but I've always been overprotective of my little girl. Come in, please and call me, Mark," Mark beckoned, opening the door fully for him to enter.

"Thanks, sir, you have a nice home," Daniel complimented as he slowly gazed around the inside of Lorraine's house.

The staircase lay on the right side of the wide and unusually spacious hallway, which was littered with numerous gadgets, along with some things that Daniel didn't recognize at all and a beautiful crystal chandelier swayed peacefully on the ceiling above him.

"Sorry about the mess down here," Mark apologised, while moving some of the littered things aside. "Lorraine's upstairs in her room, second door on the left."

Daniel nodded and headed up the staircase to the second door on the left as he told him. Once there, he gave the brown oak door a gentle knock and waited patiently for her.

"In a minute!" the unmistakable voice of Lorraine yelled out.

She then frantically opened the door and burst into a huge grin once she saw who it was there.

"Daniel! Well, this is a nice surprise. What are you doing here? Don't just stand there, come in."

Lorraine stepped to the side to allow him to enter her room. The wall of the room were panted a bright orange colour and it was also clear that she was busy searching for something, since all her clothes and belongings were scattered on the floor next to her bunk beds.

"My older brother used to sleep here before he moved out," Lorraine explained about the reason behind the bunk beds.

She then bent down on the floor, moving the scattered belongings aside.

"Damnit! Where the hell has my laptop gone?"

Hearing this, Daniel used his microscopic vision to try and find any sign of the aqua blue laptop the he remembered her carrying the first time he met her.

After a minute or so, he spotted the familiar surface of aqua blue squashed under a couple of thick school books a few feet away.

"Hey, Lorraine?" he moved forward and picked up the laptop. "Is this the laptop that you're lucking for?"

She stood up straight again and burst into a huge grin once she saw the laptop in his hands.

"Thank you, SO much, Daniel! I have almost _everything _on that thing."

"No problem," Daniel smiled and then remembered why he was even here in the first place. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," Lorraine said, checking her laptop for any scratches or damages and sighed in relief when there weren't any at all. "What's on your mind?"

"What did the rest of the 'legends' of the Starblade, Naman, Sageeth etc say?" Daniel asked, trying not to sound too eager or suspicious.

"I'm surprised you don't remember it, since you're basically got an invincible tank of a memory," Lorraine commented. "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, just… additional research for the next meeting," Daniel lied with a shrug that seemed enough to convince her that he was telling the apparent truth.

"_Okay_, let me just check first," Lorraine said, switching on her laptop and wondered why he even needed to do additional research, but didn't question him as it might seem rude.

After a few minutes, in which Daniel fidgeted impatiently, Lorraine finally found the answer on one of the sites she clicked on using Google.

"Here it is," she announced, pointing out the article with her left index finger, while her right hand remained on the keys. "It is stated that Naman would go after Sageeth and then execute him in a special and peaceful with nature place."

"Execute Sageeth in a special and peaceful with nature place?" Daniel repeated, contemplating where this 'place' could be and who Jericho could be after.

Near the Smallville Woods- (17:35)

The limo drove silently along the long and empty road that was parallel to the woods.

Joseph sat silently inside with the window rolled down halfway to look at the peaceful and unnaturally quiet woods, while thinking intensely about the mysterious crystals.

_I've already lost two of the crystals and by my guess, it looks like there is only one more of them as they all seemed to fit like some sort of small jigsaw puzzle. _

_Why didn't anything in 'VERITAS' prepare us for any of this?_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jericho landed with a crash at the front of the limo from super jumping all the way from one end of the town to the other.

This collision made the front of the vehicle completely crushed, along with the windows smashed into small pieces as if it crashed into another vehicle. It also made the air bags naturally come up. Luckily, neither Joseph nor the limo driver was hurt. Unfortunately for the limo driver, who involuntarily let out a loud and very noticeable cower of fear at the sight of Jericho leering down at him, which made Jericho grab the limo driver by the throat outside of the limo itself, despite the numerous pleas from the driver.

"Please, don't!" he begged uselessly and screamed as he was flung hard into one of the thicker and tougher trees in the woods, causing him to break his back and neck upon impact with it.

Lorraine's house

"Did you hear that?" Daniel said quickly.

"Heard what?" Lorraine asked in confusion at his odd question.

"Nothing," Daniel murmured and then as soon as Lorraine turned around with her back facing him, he super sped to the source of the noise he heard earlier.

"Hey, Daniel…" Lorraine began to say, but realized that he was no longer standing there.

_That was… weird. I wonder where he went, he couldn't have gone far._

She got out of her room and checked the hallways around her for any sign of him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Near the Smallville Woods

Jericho smirked when he saw the now deceased body of the limo driver sprawled out on the floor in front of the tree that he collided into with blood leaking out of his neck.

This however, did not make him lose focus as he almost immediately saw Joseph hoppling out of the limo on his left leg, since his other one seemed badly injured.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. O'Conner?" Jericho questioned smugly at the scared expression on his face, once he super sped right in front of the man.

Not wanting to show he was right about him being scared, Joseph threw a punch as hard as he could at him with his right hand, which was easily caught by Jericho's free hand.

"Now, Mr. O'Conner," Jericho began to speak, squeezing his hand around Joseph's fist tightly, causing him to instinctively whimper slightly. "Did you really think that would work on me?"

Then, in one swift motion, Jericho flung his fist outwards and grabbed Joseph's neck and lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"W-What d-d-do you want f-from me?" Joseph spluttered as he also tried to gasp for air from his iron grip on his neck.

"I want… you dead for everything you've done to innocent people," Jericho answered simply with disgust and added: "To my father."

"N-No please," Joseph begged, his face slowly turning blue due to the lack of oxygen.

"Say hi to the devil when you reach hell," Jericho taunted and aimed the Starblade at his heart.

"Let him go, Jericho!"

The voice behind him at first startled him, but that shock almost instantely faded away as he dropped Joseph on the ground and turned around to see Daniel standing there, with his blue plaid jacket facing on the outside now, ready to fight if necessary.

"You must me be Naman," he guessed in sick joy at finding another one of the people he wanted to kill, completely ignoring Joseph on the road, who was breathing heavily. "You're too late anyway."

In another swift motion, Jericho turned around and back-handed Joseph unconscious on the road with a small, but not fatal, amount of blood trickling from his forehead. He then tightened his grip on the Starblade and was about to plunge it into Joseph, if it wasn't for ***Daniel, who tackled him and carried him all the way into the woods, where he shoved him violently onto the ground*, **causing him to skid for a meter or so.

"This ends now, Jericho!" Daniel announced in a loud booming voice that was similar to his biological father and uncle's voices.

This just made Jericho smirk and flip himself back onto his feet again.

"What makes you think that you can possibly stop me?" he sneered, brandishing the blade in his hand menacingly. "I have a weapon that can kill you and you have nothing, so I think I can tell who's going to come out of this battle alive, Naman."

He lunged at Daniel, who luckily dodged at the last moment, before the blade fell and stabbed the ground instead, lodging it there as he tried to desperately get it out again.

"C'mon, you little fucker," Jericho cursed silently to himself as the blade was slowly coming out of the ground.

This opportunity made Daniel kick Jericho in stomach, which catapulted him into a thick tree, along with unfortunately freeing the Starblade from the ground.

"You never give up, do you kid?" Jericho spat, wiping the blood from his mouth with his hand.

Jericho let out a warrior cry and once again lunged at him again, ferociously slashing with the Starblade and cutting down a few trees in the progress as Daniel barely managed to dodge all of his attempts.

His attempts however, finally paid off when once of his attacks managed to give Daniel quite a deep gash.

"Argh!" Daniel winced and stumbled slightly.

This momentary stumble gave Jericho the chance to plunge the blade into his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground in agony with the blade deep within his shoulder.

"I was meant to kill Joseph, but you'll definetly make up for it," Jericho leered, applying even more pressure onto the blade, making it go deeper into Daniel's shoulder, which made him grit his teeth to prevent himself from screaming aloud.

"NO!" Daniel yelled and with all his might, he kicked Jericho away from his both of his feet.

The force of the kick made flung him into one of the tougher trees that he cut, but didn't manage to make fall, so when he did slam into it, it caused the tree to fall with a huge 'THUD!" on top of him.

"Argh," Daniel winced silently as he struggled to get back up again.

_It's a good thing I live near here, since I don't think I can't super speed in this current state._

"Argh," Daniel cringed, but this time aloud as blood began to trickle from his wound.

"I've got to get home."

Daniel hobbled as fast as he could with the Starblade still lodged inside of his shoulder, due to the fact that if he did take it out, massive amounts of blood might come pouring out of him and kill him faster than if he didn't pull it out.

Li Residence

Warren sipped his cup of coffee as he read the evening newspaper; that is, until he heard the cry of his wife and hastily dashed to her. What he arrived to made Warren's eyes widen in horror as Daniel lay there barely conscious on the floor with Janine at his side sobbing heavily and the Starblade lodged deep within his shoulder.

"Daniel, can you hear me?" Warren yelled, shaking Daniel, who only groaned back weakly.

"We've got to get that blade out of his shoulder without causing massive blood loss," Janine told Warren.

Warren nodded and rushed to the kitchen where he grabbed the first aid kit from one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Janine, on three you're going to pull the blade out of his shoulder and I'll put a cloth on the wound to stop the bleeding," he explained to her. "One, two, THREE!"

Janine, despite knowing that pulling blade out suddenly would cause her son TREMENDOUS agony, grabbed the blade's handle and wasted no time in pulling it out.

"Arrrrghh!" Daniel screamed, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Next, Warren applied pressure onto the wound with the cloth, hoping to stop or slow down the bleeding, but what happened next surprised him as his hands started glow brightly for a brief moment, causing both him and Janine to squint at the intense light and unintentionally completely incinerated the cloth in his hands. Once the light had gradually vanished, both of them slowly opened their eyes to see the wound that was bleeding extremely heavily was now looking like it had never been injured in the first place.

"Urgh," Daniel groaned again, but this time not due to pain. "What happened?"

"You don't remember," Janine said in a surprised voice.

Daniel eyes lazily gazed at his surroundings until they saw the bloody Starblade placed on the floor and all what happened with Jericho flooded back to him.

"It's okay, mom. I remember again," he reassured her and tried to get up, only to be gently pushed back down again by his parents.

"You're in no state to get back up again; you need to rest for a little while," Warren advised him.

"Did I heal or something, because it looks like I was never stabbed in the first place?" Daniel asked his parents, who exchanged a look.

"Your father… healed you," Janine told her son.

"Jor-El," Daniel muttered with a smile and slumped back onto the floor with his eyes closed in pure exhaustion.

Kawatche Caves

Joseph stormed into the caves, despite his injured leg, which was lagging behind.

"Mr. O'Conner, you really shouldn't-" Chief Mai began to say, but was cut off by him.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD OR SHOULD NOT DO!" Joseph spat furiously at the old man, who remained silent afterwards.

He then went up to the some of the cave walls and started to feel them, trying to find something.

"What are you looking for exactly, Mr. O'Conner?" Chief Mai asked, although he knew _exactly _what he was looking for.

"If this 'being from another world' was anything like me or most people in fact, he would know that someone would be after his precious Starblade for Naman and would have another spare, just in case anything like what happened to Jericho happened," Joseph told him, still touching the cave walls for the 'spare Starblade'.

"C'mon, where is it?"

The Chief shook his head at his behaviour and mumbled quietly to himself.

"The blade representation is the blade itself in disguise."

Unfortunately for him, Joseph heard and began to search for an engraving of the blade that would be similar to the Starblade and eventually found one.

"Palak," Joseph breathed subconsioucly to himself, unknowingly causing the engraving to glowing a bright sapphire blue light that lit the entire cave.

This made Chief Mai gasp in awe and Joseph squint as the light faded to reveal the golden blade known as the 'Starblade' to be floating in mid-air and then shake violently until it crumbled into a pile of golden dust onto the ground.

"No!" Joseph yelled in frustration for how close he was to obtaining the weapon.

_So close, I was so close._

Joseph bent down onto the floor and put his fingers in the pile of golden dust on the ground, thinking to himself.

_First the Crystal of Fire, then the Crystal of Air and now the Starblade has been lost to me. Why? If only I could just get the final crystal, the Crystal of Water. If only I could…_

But Joseph's thoughts were interrupted as the pile of golden dust started to glow a bright sapphire blue just like before and rise up to Joseph's nose level two feet away from him.

"Chief Mai, what is-?" he turned around and began to ask the old man, but found that he was gone now, probably running away from the place.

Joseph turned back to the floating pile of golden glowing dust that he saw were coming together to form something that he was sure was something he wanted and he was right as he saw the bright sapphire blue light fade once again to reveal a clear crest-shaped crystal before him with another alien symbol in the middle of it like the Crystals of Fire and Air.

It then dropped, but luckily, thanks to his fast reflexes, Joseph managed to catch it in both of his palms as he looked at it awe and triumph.

_Only two more to go and I think I might know where they are._

Joseph pictured the Li Residence in his head and began planning on having a little 'visit' there tomorrow.

**A/N: ****Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next 'episode'!**


	14. Knowledge 1x13

_Disclaimer: See previous chapter for full details!_

**A/N: SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN UPDATING THAT MUCH (WRITER'S BLOCK), SO HOPEFULLY THE SEASON FINALE WILL MAKE UP FOR IT!**

Li Residence

_The place was cold and still as Daniel, who was wearing his red-blue outfit, wandered around the empty, barren land._

"_HELLO!" his voice echoed as he called for someone nearby- anyone at all that could tell him where he was at the moment._

"_Daniel?" a female voice said behind him, making him suddenly face her._

"_Rene, is that you?" Daniel asked incredulously at the image of his girlfriend, who was wearing a flowering sunshine yellow apron and carrying a tray of newly-made chocolate chip and blueberry muffins._

_He then noticed that he was standing in the middle of his kitchen back home. It was incredibly bright and warm outside by the looks of it._

"_Of course it is, honey," Rene giggled happily and placed the tray of muffins on the counter, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "I made you some of your favourite muffins."_

"_Favourite muffins?" Daniel repeated dumbfounded. "But I don't like blueberries; I've told you that before, didn't I?"_

_It was her turn to look shocked and surprised now._

"_Don't be silly, honey. You absolutely LOVE blueberries."_

"_As if! Daniel here can't STAND them and since you're his wife there, you should know already," another female voice scoffed, or rather sneered at her._

_Rene's joyful face expression was almost instantely replaced with a frown at this other voice as she looked at the woman behind him, which made him do the same as well, only to see a blur of red and white streak past him and out of the house. _

"_I hate that stupid bitch!" Rene cursed furiously and then, all of sudden she started to sob heavily in rage. "Why did you choose her over ME? Why, tell me!"_

"_Wait, why would I choose her, I don't even KNOW who she is and I love-"_

"_See you later, Smallville," the other female voice echoed and whispered seductively: "I'll be waiting."_

(BOOM!)

Daniel woke with a start, his upper body drenched in sweat from the nightmare.

"Not again," he murmured, sitting up to wipe his forehead and then fall back down on his bed again, since it was only four in the morning.

_Lost Son…_

At this deep eerie voice, Daniel's eyes snapped open and glanced at his surroundings. No-one was there as he could see, but that still did not calm him down.

The voice was nothing like AI Jor-El's, who had a loud and booming voice. No, this voice had a slight cold edge to it and sounded somewhat… robotic?

After a few more minutes of complete silence, he hesitantly fell back to sleep again, the voice repeatedly echoing in his mind.

_Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton (Newsboys- Stay Strong)_

_(Music)_

_This race can be won (5seconds held)!_

_We gotta…_

_Stay Strong, you are not lost. (2)_

**Daniel Li**

_C'mon and fix your eyes ahead._

**Rene Smith**

_Our Father's Dawn will light our day (3), our day_

**Ben O'Conner**

_Come on and… Stay strong!_

**Lorraine Evans**

_His grip is sure (3)_

**Ian Holmes**

_And his patience still endures_

**Warren Li**

_We've come too far lose our way (4), no way…_

**Janine Li**

_(Ending music)_

Li Residence- (07:00)

The sun rose peacefully as Daniel trudged downstairs, the voice and nightmare from yesterday night still haunting his mind. Today, he decided to wear his brown plaid jacket that was actually bright red on the inside, his red-chequered flannel shirt, which covered his light blue House of El t-shirt, a pair of casual jeans and brown work boots.

"Morning," his parents called out to him, once they saw him.

"Morning," Daniel mumbled, which didn't go unnoticed by them.

"What's the matter, son?" Warren asked seriously.

"Nothing," Daniel lied hastily, although it didn't fool them.

"Honey, you can tell us anything, you know that," Janine reassured her son. "Is it about the Spring Formal?"

"I wish," Daniel frowned and all three of them quietly ate breakfast, until someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Janine said and opened the door to reveal Joseph standing there with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Janine," he said unusually happily, which made Warren walk over to the door next to his wife. "May I please come in?"

Both of them exchanged a glance and reluctantly opened the door for him, to which he smiled gratefully and strode into the sitting room.

"What do you want from us, Joseph?" Warren questioned suspiciously and slightly angrily.

"Warren, what makes you think I want anything from you?" Joseph asked with an innocent tone. "I just wanted to see an old friend again."

This caused Warren to glare at him menacingly, knowing that his old friend was probably planning something.

"Hey mom dad, what's going on?" Daniel asked his parents, but found his answer as soon as he saw Joseph standing there looking unusually happy.

"Hello, Daniel," Joseph said, putting out his hand to shake, but he just looked at it suspiciously.

"Why are you here, Mr. O'Connor?" Daniel glared furiously.

Unbeknownst to them all, his eyes momentarily flashed pure red for a brief moment.

"As I said to your father, I'm here to visit an old friend," Joseph explained and added: "You can call me, Joseph."

"Fine then, _Joseph_, why are you here?" he repeated, his arms folded against his chest.

Joseph sighed and admitted:

"You caught me; I was going to interest you in some green meteor rock, so that you can sell it for your mortgage."

He pulled out some green kryptonite earrings, a necklace and a bracelet, which started to glow brightly and make Daniel wince in pain and start to stumble slightly on the spot.

"What's the matter?" Joseph asked calmly. "You don't like meteor rocks."

Daniel huffed furiously as the agony of the kryptonite started to slowly and gradually increase by the minute.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, JOSEPH!" Warren yelled in a rage and forcefully led him to the door, leading him very satisfactory about his results.

_Looks like I was right after all._

"Daniel, are you alright?" Janine asked with concern in her voice.

"I am now," he told her as he regained his strength again.

"That… that…" Warren muttered furiously and began to curse under his breath at what Joseph did.

"Do you think he knows about me?" Daniel asked his parents.

"I don't know," Janine shook her head. "But, if he does, we're in real trouble."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked cautiously, since it might be Joseph again.

"It's me, Rene," she said and he opened the door in relief.

She was standing there with a grin on her face and was wearing a white silk blouse, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black five inch high heels.

"Hey, Rene," Daniel said cheerfully at the sight of her and then noticed his parents were watching them with knowing looks. "Can we talk outside?"

She nodded and both of them strolled together peacefully as the morning sun shone onto their faces.

"What did you want to t-?

She was interrupted when he suddenly kissed her full on the lips in such passion that she felt as if she weighed like a feather.

Daniel placed his arms around her waist as he kissed her, feeling the electric spark between them that he felt the first time he kissed her and once he stopped, he smiled to her and she did the same.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied. "I'm just REALLY happy that I have someone like you."

Rene blushed at the compliment, even though that wasn't really the reason why he kissed her.

_(Daniel): I still feel the spark between us. Nothing's going to happen. I do LOVE, Rene._

He grasped her hand and they both continued to stroll across the entire farm as Warren and Janine watched them through a window with a smile on their faces.

"C'mon, we gotta go and meet up with Ian and Lorraine," Daniel reminded her and both of them clambered into her car with his tuxedo and her dress in the back seat to Lorraine's house.

O' Connor Mansion 

Ben stood there in his study room as a tailor watched him put on his white tuxedo for the Spring Formal.

"You look absolutely splendid in that, Mr. O'Connor," the tailor complimented in a posh voice. "Is there anything else that you need for tonight, sir?"

"No and thank you for the tuxedo," Ben said and the tailor exited the room, only to walk right past Joseph, who came into the room in his long expensive black coat and still in his usually happy mood from earlier with also a twinge of anxiety as well.

"Son," he smiled and gave Ben a hug to which his son only received. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Ben stated confidently and added, noticing his father's twinge of anxiety: "But you seemed to be."

Joseph's smile disappeared.

"Well of course I'm nervous. This is my first time chaperoning an event at the school."

"Yeah, about that; why did you _suddenly _decided to chaperone the Spring Formal?" Ben questioned his father suspiciously. "You've never taken any particular interest in any of the school's activities before, so why now?"

As he expected from his father, Joseph chuckled and shook his head.

"I've realized that I've done you wrong all these years, especially ever since your mother died, so this is a way to make it up to me only son."

Ben did not seem convinced, but nonetheless exited the room and headed towards the limo waiting for him outside to send him to Smallville High.

This made Joseph sigh for a brief moment, before he shook his head to snap him out of his ridiculous thoughts and patted the chest pocket off his long expensive black coat, which contained the Crystal of Water inside it.

Lorraine's house (08:50)

"C'mon," Ian groaned, knocking at his date's bedroom door. "You two have been in there for over an hour and a half. The Spring Formal is going to start in less than an hour!"

"We're almost done!" Rene called out, who was also changing into her dress with Lorraine.

"Girls," Ian huffed in frustration and Daniel nodded as they waited outside her bedroom.

After another ten minutes or so, the door finally opened and they entered with a sigh inside Lorraine's bedroom, which was a complete mess with clothes scattered everywhere on the floor.

_(Daniel): How long does it honestly take to wear a dress?_

Both of them sat on the bed, facing the massive closet in which Rene and Lorraine were _still _putting on their dresses, make-up etc, until at last the girls came out to face them, making Daniel and Ian's mouth's drop at their appearances.

Rene was wearing a strapless orange silk dress and matching four inch heels, while Lorraine wore an olive green dress with a matching pair of three inch heels and sapphire-coloured purse. To the guys, they both looked extremely beautiful.

"Whoa," was all both of the guys could say and the girls giggled.

"You look," Daniel stood up from the bed, admiring Rene. "Really, _really _beautiful."

Rene beamed happily and so did Lorraine as Ian also complimented her, albeit not as smoothly as Daniel did.

"Now that you've seen what _we're _going to wear at the Spring Formal, let's see what _you're _going to wear," Lorraine told them and Ian gulped nervously.

"Its okay, Ian; besides you look awesome in our tuxedos," Daniel reassured his best friend, who sighed and both of them grabbed their tuxedos from the bed to change into in the closet.

However, a sudden high pitched noise filled his ears, so he pressed his hands against them and gritted his teeth, which did not go unnoticed by Ian.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned for his best friend.

"Nothing," Daniel lied, albeit too quickly, causing Ian to frown in suspicion.

_(Ian): Okay, something is definetly up with Daniel lately. Maybe he's a meteor freak, but that would mean that he should be like the other meteor freaks: insane, psychotic etc. This doesn't make any sense._

"Whatever you say, Daniel," Ian shrugged and both of them continued changing into their tuxedos. "Whatever you say."

Smallville High- (09:50)

Daniel and Ian escorted their respective dates as they waited patiently at the end of an _extremely _long line of students that were also waiting to get inside the school as fast as possible.

"Names?" one of the teachers, who had a great, bushy beard asked in a gruff voice, once the four of them were right in front of him.

"I'm Daniel Li," he indicated to himself. "That's Rene Smith, Ian Holmes and Lorraine Evans."

The bearded teacher nodded and let them inside the highly decorated auditorium, where various colours of lights, balloons and banners were hung near/against the walls, especially one big sign that read: '**SPRING FORMAL 2012**' in bold, purple letters and a popular school band was performing music on the stage to which everyone seemed to enjoy.

"Wow," Daniel only managed to say, since this was his first time at the Spring Formal with an actual date.

"C'mon," Rene grabbed onto his hand and playfully dragged Daniel to the dance floor where many other students were dancing with their dates and having tones of fun.

"After you," Ian said to Lorraine, which made her grin like mad in joy and both of them started to dance.

Everyone was now dancing on the dance floor, even the teachers, except for Ben, who was leaning against one of the punch tables with his date, a pretty brunette girl, who looked extremely bored, due to the fact that he wouldn't at least try to dance with her.

"Are you even going to ask me to dance or not?" she asked incredusly and then stormed off angrily when Ben just ignored her completely.

"Son, you really should go off and have a good time with you're fellow students," Joseph advised him with a glass of recently grabbed punch in his right hand.

"No," Ben said simply, gazing at the numerous students and teachers having fun on the dance floor as the school band played a now slower song. "I don't want to leave you out of my sights."

Joseph mentally huffed at that, but kept a straight face, so not to create further suspicion. Then spotted Daniel dancing with Rene and smiled cunningly at them.

_It's time to execute my plan._

He discreetly pulled out a walkie-talkie and ordered:

"Now."

Suddenly, dozens of smoke bombs were thrown into the auditorium from all of the windows and filled the place with quite a thick layer of smoke that obscured everyone's view, except for Daniel's.

"Rene!" Daniel called out to his date and luckily quickly found her among a number of panicking students who were all hurrying for the exits, despite all of the teachers' futile attempts to calm them all down again.

"Daniel!" he heard Lorraine's voice shout loudly and dashed to her at a slightly faster than human speed.

"Lorraine! Are you hurt?" Daniel asked her urgently, checking for any injuries to which she shook her head. "C'mon, we have to find them!"

Both of them started to desperately search through the now thicker smoke, which was pretty easy for Daniel, but quite difficult for Lorraine, who occasionally stumbled slightly.

"Rene!" Lorraine cried out in relief, when she saw a figure that looked like her at the end of the auditorium and began to run towards the blurred figure.

Daniel grinned in relief, until he looked at the place where Lorraine had looked and to his horror, he saw Joseph standing there with a pistol in his left hand at the ready.

"Lorraine, no!" Daniel chased after her as fast as he could, without being caught, but it was too late and Joseph's other arm was now wrapped tightly around Lorraine's neck as the pistol arm was aiming right at him.

"Daniel," Joseph began in a calm voice. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way; I personally prefer the easy way."

Lorraine tried to struggle frantically under his grip, but was unsuccessful of getting free from it.

"Joseph," Daniel called out, standing a fair distance away from him as he walked slowly and cautiously towards him. "This is between you and me. Leave her out of this."

Joseph chuckled menacingly and aimed the pistol at Lorraine's temple.

"I tried being nice to you. Where are the other two crystals?"

Daniel stood there frozen, for he _could _stop the bullet with his super speed, but that would mean that both Lorraine _and _Joseph would find out about his abilities and even more trouble would ensue, so he continued to stand there, while glaring furiously at him.

Ian's P.O.V

I groggily got up from the floor and squinted as I realized that the whole auditorium was covered in a thick layer of smoke.

I then heard a few familiar voices that belonged to Daniel, Joseph and Lorraine, but what troubled me the most was that it sounded as if Lorraine was struggling to breathe or something, so carefully I began to walk to the source of the sound, whilst at the same time making sure I couldn't be heard by Joseph.

Once I reached the source of their voices, I came across a scene that both infuriated and shocked me, because from what it looked like; Joseph was threatening Daniel with the use of Lorraine and a pistol.

I growled silently to myself and tightened by hands into fists, preparing to tackle Joseph, so that Daniel could at least get the pistol away from him.

_1, 2, 3!_

Third Person P.O.V

Ian tackled Joseph's feet, which caused the middle-aged man to fall onto the floor and his pistol to slide a few feet away from him.

"Daniel! Get the pistol!" Ian shouted as he tried to restrain the struggling Joseph on the floor.

Daniel ran to the pistol and picked it up, but was found that it was actually empty.

"You didn't think that I would come with a spare, did you?" Joseph smirked evilly as he pointed a fully-loaded gun about a few inches from Ian's temple. "I repeat, where are the other two crystals?"

_(Ian): Other two crystals? What is this guy on about?_

"I don't know," Daniel lied smoothly, but Joseph didn't seem convinced.

"Where are they?" he demanded in a rage and accidentally pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Lorraine cried.

***Daniel instantely reacted to this, despite there being three people near him and ran to where the bullet was travelling slowly to the wide-eyed Ian. He then grabbed the bullet just as it was about to touch his temple, threw it and the gun aside and pushed Joseph away from them.***

"D-Daniel h-how did you-?" Ian stuttered in surprise, trying to think on how his friend could have reached him that fast.

However, before Daniel could answer his question with a lie, Joseph charged at them in fury, but Ian, who just had enough of the man, grabbed the gun on the floor and shot him near his chest pocket where unbeknownst to _them,_ the Crystal of Water to which the bullet pierced, but fell onto the floor below as a bright sapphire light started to glow from Joseph's coat's bullet hole.

"Argh!" he yelled in agony as his body started to spasm as he stood there on the spot and the bright sapphire light glowed even brighter to which all three of them could only stare in horror at the scene.

Finally, in one brief moment in time, the bright sapphire light erupted from his chest pocket and flung Joseph into one of the punch tables, which broke completely upon impact, leaving him with blank white eyes and muttering incoherent, alien-like words, whilst occasionally twitching on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Lorraine asked, still shivering in fear.

"No, just out cold, probably catatonic," Daniel said, eyeing the still twitching body.

Ian dropped the gun in his hand and fell onto his knees, his body shivering even more violently then Lorraine's, due to what he just did to a human being, even if the human being was someone like Joseph O' Connor.

"It's okay," Lorraine comforted, pulling Ian into a hug to which Ian gladly accepted.

Daniel however, had finally had enough of this.

_I need to end this._

He then swiftly snatched the Crystal of Water from Joseph's chest pocket, which now had a bullet-sized hole in the middle of it, along with a few cracks and super sped in a blur to his loft.

"Daniel, we need to-" Lorraine stated as she pulled out of the hug, but found that he was gone.

_(Ian): He's been doing that lately, I need to find out why._

Ian stood up and despite Lorraine's protests for them to go see a doctor, sprinted out of the auditorium and towards the Li Farm as fast as he possibly could at the moment.

Li Residence- The Loft

Daniel arrived up in the loft and wasted no time in replacing his tuxedo with his bright red plaid jacket, his blue House of El t-shirt, jeans and work boots.

Once he did finish changing in less than about two seconds, he went to his desk and pulled out a small-worn out wooden box from his drawer and pulled out the Crystal of Fire and Air from it.

He then stuffed the three crystals into one of his jacket pockets and turned around, only to see Ian come up the stairs with sweat evident on his forehead.

"Ian! What are you doing here?" Daniel asked him. This seriously wasn't the time.

"I could ask you the same question," Ian contradicted, folding his arms seriously.

"I have to go somewhere," Daniel told him in an equally serious tone of voice and walked past Ian, who turned him around to face him again, anger on his face.

"Daniel, what's up with you lately?" he demanded, angry that his friend was lying to him almost everyday now.

"Ian, listen to me, I can't tell you, I wish I could, but I can't," Daniel said through gritted teeth, but sighed: "I'm sorry, to all of you. Tell Rene that I love her."

With that, Daniel rushed past the bewildered Ian and just when he was a fair distance away from his, super sped to the Kawatche Caves.

Kawatche Caves

Daniel stormed into the caves, determined that nothing could get in his way and activated the wall that lead to the cave room that held the white glowing tablet that in turn would combine the three crystals into one: The Crystal of Knowledge.

He sighed as he first pulled out the Crystal of Fire and placed it within the centre of the tablet in the part of the slot where it was meant to be in, then the Crystal of Air and at last he put in the damaged Crystal of Water, hoping that it would still work, despite the fact that it had a bullet hole and a few cracks in the middle of it.

Fortunately, it still it and as soon as he put the Crystal of Water firmly in the slot, it immediately started to react with the other two Crystals of Power and glowed in a bright blue light as it fixed itself again, leaving only the dark sea blue glow of the transference mark on it.

"Yes," Daniel smiled in satisfaction as the sapphire blue Crystal of Knowledge levitated from the slot in front of him to his eye level.

Just outside the cave room

Ian crept into the caves and searched around the place for his best friend. He almost gave up as well, until he spotted a glowing crack in one of the cave walls, which he almost instantely discovered was actually a small doorway to another smaller cave room.

_Daniel, what have you been from us?_

Daniel, who was too busy staring at the levitating Crystal of Knowledge, failed to notice Ian coming closer to the entrance of the cave room and instinctively grabbed onto the crystal with his left hand.

"Urgh!" he screamed as the crystal glowed brighter through the gaps in his fingers.

Ian reacted to his friend's scream and dashed to his aid to see his friend holding something that was steadily glowing brighter in his hand by the second.

"What the hell-?"

Suddenly, the light erupted from Daniel's hand, knocking Ian off his feet and transported both of them.

Somewhere in the Arctic

Daniel opened his eyes and stood up hastily from the snow-covered ground, gazing at the clear blue sky above him and looking far ahead in front of him, not knowing that Ian was only a few feet away and slowly gaining consciousness.

"Here goes nothing," he said to himself, staring down at the crystal in his hand and threw it as hard and far as he could away from him, in which it landed in the snow.

For a few seconds or so, it seemed like nothing had happened as only silence could be heard, but that silence was immediately replaced with the sound of gigantic crystals rising from the snow-covered ground to form a fortress of pure, clear crystals.

"Whoa," Daniel breathed in awe and super sped inside the newly-constructed 'Fortress of Solitude'.

"It's even better than I imagined it would be," he commented as he turned examined the extremely high and seemingly endless ceiling, whilst slowly turning on the spot.

"_**Hello, Daniel," AI Jor-El greeted his biological nephew proudly.**_

"Hello, Uncle Jor-El," Daniel smiled, looking at the batch of smaller crystals near one of the gigantic crystal pillars.

"_**I cannot tell you how proud I am of you for succeeding in your task of assembling the Fortress of Solitude, BEFORE it went into the wrong hands," AI Jor-El stated in a still very proud voice.**_

Daniel grinned at the appraisal from his AI uncle.

"_**But, an issue still needs to be resolved," AI Jor-El stated.**_

"What issue?" Daniel asked puzzled at what the AI was talking about.

"_**You still have no kryptonian name," AI Jor-El reminded him.**_

"Oh," Daniel said lamely, scratching his chin lightly with thought, until he finally came up with something. "Hey, Uncle Jor-El?"

"_**Yes, my nephew?" the AI said, wondering what he was going to ask, yet at the same time having quite a strong hunch at what it could be.**_

"I've been thinking for a while about this and I thought of a kryptonian name," Daniel told him.

"_**Then by all means, tell me," AI Jor-El assured his nephew.**_

"How about: Dux-El?" Daniel suggested with a smile. "The word 'Dux' means 'leader' in Latin and since I thought that's what I'm practically going to be-"

But AI Jor-El silenced him kindly and with his loud booming voice, he announced proudly:

"_**Dux-El, the 'Lost' Son of Krypton- has FINALLY been found at last."**_

Unbeknownst to either of them, a shiny black and oily substance slowly and creepily leaked out from the glowing violet-coloured symbol of the transference mark that randomly appeared on one of the clear crystal pillars where the Crystal of Knowledge transformed into the fortress, making its way out of the place and into the bitterly cold North Pole…

Kawatche Caves

Multiple arcs of electricity sparked in the caves for a few minutes, until suddenly a pale woman with long and wavy bright red hair appeared wearing no clothes appeared kneeling on the floor like in the Terminator movies. She then stood up and glanced around her.

"Great," the woman huffed at the fact that she was completely naked and then said: "I've got to find, Smallville. He'll probably know what to do."

She carefully and silently walked out of the caves, having a vague idea on where she was at the moment.

_That's time travel for you._

**A/N: AGAIN, I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME. HOPEFULLY YOU THE CHAPTER AND IF YOU DIDN'T, THE NEXT SEASON WILL INCLUDE THINGS LIKE PARADOXES, THE SCARECROW, POISON IVY MORE KRYPTONITE AND MUCH MORE. MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS FINALLY CLEARING UP, SO I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY AGAIN FOR 'SMALLVILLE SEASON 2: THE MECHANICAL FLESH', BUT UNTIL THEN, BYE!**


End file.
